


Prompts, snippets and short stories! Oh My!

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Come Swallowing, Common Cold, Coughing, Creampie, Cults, Daddy Kink, Dadgil, Dante and Vergil being idiots, Dante being adorkable, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Sex, Grandpa!Vergil, Handcuffs, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Poker, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Sick Fic, Smut, Snowball Fight, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Fingering, Violence, a ball gag is used in ch 18, assholes in a bar get beat down, it happens at a beach, mild bloodplay, public fingering, vergil being awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 46,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles, short stories prompts and such all in one place. Thought I'd put them here as well since Tumblr's navigation is abysmal.Note: Rating, tags and Archive Warnings are subject to change as I add more short stories to this
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 65
Kudos: 471





	1. “Take. It. Off.” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble is from a prompt list over on Tumblr: https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/614732876350734336/drabble-challenge-1-150
> 
> Anon asked: "Number 14 for dante xx"
> 
> Number 14 being "Take. It. Off."
> 
> This is my first time writing something even remotely suggestive. So this is new territory for me. But I think I did pretty good, otherwise. :)

Dante had returned to the agency after a long and grueling mission. He was tired, grumpy and rather…. frustrated.

After slowly trudging up the stairs, he entered his bedroom and his immediately gravitated toward you: lying on your shared bed and adorned in [red lingerie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fg%2FEeIAAOSw8Ppc81Oq%2Fs-l1600.jpg&t=NzZkMTQ0YjhjZmQ5NjAwODBjYTZlMDdmMTdjNWI3MzVmZTI5MDllYixhMmZlZWQyMWFiN2Q2MTEwZGJiYmIzNTg5NzZjY2Q3NWJhZjQ3NTI0) **.**

_Halle-fuckin-lujah_

“Oh Dante, you’re home early” you greeted with a cheeky little grin.

Even in his tired and grumpy state, he still manages to be cheeky back “Heh. Had I known this is what I’d be coming home to, I’d would’ve finished the mission a hell of a lot quicker” Dante’s mouth went dry as he watched your hand trail down your body and stop just at the waistband of your panties, licking his lips, “Let’s skip the foreplay babe. Take it off”.

With a glint in your eye, “Oh, I don’t know… I really like this set. I think I’ll just leave it on”.

 **“Take. It. Off.”** he growled.

“Hmm…. how about you take off for me big guy?” you winked.

That was it. That broke what little resolve Dante had.

He made his way towards you and got on top of you as you let out a giggle. With a literal glow in his eyes, he pulled on one of the straps with his teeth.

Oh yeah. It was going to be a long night.


	2. “You’re cute when you’re half asleep.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from a list I reblogged: https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/614817228213387264/prompt-list-i
> 
> tyrythewolf asked: "Oof, I've been staring at that prompt list for like 10 minutes, it has so many options! But well "you're cute when you're half asleep" with Vergil/reader cause I've been crushin' on this blue devil for long time now? 😅 If you don't feel like writtin' it it's fine, but I could use some fluff in my life. ^^"

It was a peaceful morning at Devil May Cry. You and Vergil are taking advantage of your day off and getting some much needed extra sleep. Vergil needing it the most as he had been taking on mission after mission. Needless to say, he earned this.

The midday sunlight had started to peek through the curtains of your shared bedroom, stirring you from your slumber. You got up first. After rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you look at the man lying next to you. 

No matter how many times you’ve seen him like this, you can’t help but smile at how peaceful Vergil looks when sleeping. His usual scowl is non-existent and his normally-slicked back hair is down. You plant a small kiss on his cheek before heading to the toilet.

  
After taking care of business, you returned to the bedroom and saw Vergil sitting up. Though, it was pretty clear he wasn’t totally awake: he eyes are mostly closed, he’s somewhat slumped over, and most notable, his hair was still down.  
  
 _Oh yeah. He’s still asleep._ You giggled softly.  
  
Vergil opened one eye and looked at you. With a sleepy smile, he asks, “Mind telling me what you found humorous, love?”  
  
You sat back down on the bed and kissed the top of Vergil’s head. You can hear a faint purring sound emanating from him. You place your hand on his face and you can feel him lean into your touch.

  
**“You’re cute when you’re half asleep.”  
**

  
Vergil raised an eyebrow at you, “Am I now?” he nuzzles into your neck before laying back down, taking you with him.  
  
You giggle, “Are you really going back to sleep?”  
  
He wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his his chest, “It’s my first day off in a long time. I intend to take full advantage of it.” his hand runs along your back as he nods off.  
  
You let out an airy chuckle as you kiss the blue devil and fall back asleep shortly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon purring? In my ficlet? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> I also really like the idea of Vergil being a tad bit lazy. The man spent 2 decades in Hell. LET👏THE👏MAN👏BE👏LAZY👏


	3. “I just want you to be happy.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this prompt came from a list that I reblogged over on Tumblr: https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/615145349166907392/100-prompts-list-so-this-is-the-prompts-list-if
> 
> virberos asked: "91, Vergil/Reader. Because Vergil deserves to be happy"
> 
> And I did just that :D

To say your relationship with Vergil is rocky would be the understatement of the century. Years of torment, loneliness and being driven by the need to survive can take a toll on somebody. And although Vergil doesn’t say it outright, he has a lot of walls up. 

You tell him time and time again, “You don’t have to share everything with me, if you’re not ready. I’ll be here for when you are ready to tell”. 

Still, there’s still that gnawing voice in the back of his head. Telling him he doesn’t deserve just happiness after all the terrible sins he had committed throughout his life. 

_You don’t deserve to have your family. You don’t deserve any redemption._

The worse one being how he doesn’t deserve you and your kindness. Like a termite, that little voice got more and more persistent. Until it eventually, changed his mood. From his usual stoic mood to a VERY sour mood that he tried his best to keep under lock and key. He never wanted to take it out on you. Until he did. 

You were baking cookies. Two batches. One batch was more on the chewy side as that’s how Vergil likes his cookies. You put the batch on a plate and walked over to Vergil who was on to sofa. 

You placed the plate on the coffee table, “Here, Vergil. I made this batch a little chewy, just the way you like it”. 

And that was it. He looked at you with a look of contempt, “Why….” he seethed. 

“Vergil?”

“Why do treat me with such kindness? After everything I have done?” he quivered. 

You sighed. Sitting on the sofa, you place your hands on his cheeks, **“I just want you to be happy, Vergil”**. 

Vergil stared in stunned silence. 

You continued, “After everything you’ve been through. All by yourself, I want you to know happiness. After all the pain you’ve endured, I want to give you all the happiness in the world. I love you, Vergil”. 

Vergil placed a hand on top of yours. He leaned his forehead on yours and smiled “What a fool I am. I don’t deserve you”. 

You poked his cheek, “It’s not about deserve, Vergil. It’s about love and happiness. I’ve told you this and I will always tell you: I love you so much, Vergil and you deserve to be happy” but plant a kiss on his forehead as a tear rolls down his face, “Vergil… don’t cry. Please, don’t be sad”.

Vergil gives you the biggest smile you seen from him, “I’m not upset, love. I’m… happy. I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time. I don’t think I’ve been this happy… since I was a child” he wrapped his arms around you, still smiling.  
  
You giggled as you peppered kisses all over his face, earning a chuckle from him.

Vergil in this moment was happy. With many more moments of happiness to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got REALLY invested in this. I love me some hurt/comfort


	4. “If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from that 100 prompt list
> 
> Anonymous asked: "I never done this before so if i do this wrong i’m sorry but can you do 49. with vergil x reader?"
> 
> Boy oh boy! Did I enjoy writing this out! :D

Vergil is a bit of a private man. Very rarely will he allow any vulnerability to be seen by others. And what they do see is very minuscule. Any emotional scar are kept under tight wraps and only come out when he is alone with you, one of the few people he knows he doesn’t have to be so guarded around. The same couldn’t be said about his physical scars, though. 

You’ve seen bits of his scars, but only for mere moments. Every now and then, you’d see a pale white line on his collar bone before he’d cover it up under his many layers of clothing. Or a jagged scar running along his thigh while he was putting on his pants. You’d ask about them, but he’d always either give you a short answer or avoid the question entirely. You never held it against him, though. He’s a private man and you wrote this off as another thing he was private about. 

One evening, you two returned from a mission that was in a marsh; which in turn, got you both rather muddy. Vergil let you wash up first as you were the worst as far as muddiness goes. After a good wash, you got out of the bathroom and let Vergil in next. You decided to take both your muddy clothes to the wash. 

After pudding your filthy clothes in the washer, you cover Vergil’s coat in plastic in preparation for the cleaners the next day. 

You re-entered the shared bedroom and stopped dead in your tracks at what you saw. Vergil sitting on the bed with his back turned, fresh out of the shower, only wearing a pair of boxer-briefs. But, that’s nit what you were focused on. No. Your eyes were focused on the scars littering his body. You were so focused on the scars, you didn’t feel your eyes burning from unshed tears.   
  
“Vergil…” 

The man turned to you with a stunned look. He watched with a careful eye as you made your way to the bed. He grabbed the shirt that was on the headboard and was about to put it on until he felt something on his shoulder blade. In his peripheral, he could see you running a hand along the long scar before planting a small kiss on it. 

“Oh, Vergil…” you sniffled. He sighed before turning to fully face you. The sight was almost enough to make you sob. On his chest was what looked like an open-heart surgery scar. Though, you knew better. You know who made that scar. 

Your eyes trailed down another big scar. This one trailed down his abdomen past this navel. Another surgery-like scar. 

Your hands ran along other scars. Some you compared to the paintings of Christ’s crucifixion you’ve seen in museums. It was getting really hard to not cry for your love. Vergil saw your near breakdown and wrapped a hand around your own. You noticed some smaller scars on his hand. Ones that were hidden by the gloves he always wore. You put your other hand on it a brought it up to your lips. 

**“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars”.**

Vergil remained silent but gave you a small smile. He held you close to his chest and kissed the top of your head. 

After sitting in comfortable silence, he pulled away and turned the lamp on and the room light off. He pulled back the covers on the bed and your crawled under them. He starts to put the shirt when he felt your hand on his shoulder and looked into your eyes. _You don’t need to hide them from me._

He smiles softly as he tosses the shirt onto his desk. He joins you under the covers and lays with you as you run your fingers delicately on his scars. The rhythm eventually lulled him to sleep. You fall asleep shortly after, still wrapped in his arms.


	5. “We were supposed to leave, like, ten minutes ago.” (Vergil & Reader with a smidge of Dante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third prompt from that list. 
> 
> maybeishouldwait asked: 97. “We were supposed to leave, like, ten minutes ago.” Vergil saying it, to who is your choice. Thanks!
> 
> A few quick notes before we start: this is a reader insert but no romance. Tis all platonic. More in the notes at the end of the chapter...

Dressed up in a tux with is brother and son, Vergil paced back and forth occasionally looking at his watch. 

“Take it easy, dad. She told me she’s almost ready” Nero tried to ease his father. 

“That was well over 15 minutes ago, Nero. We’re already running late”, Vergil retorted. 

“The gala doesn’t start for another 50 minutes, we’re fine” Nero bit back. 

Vergil snorts and opens his mouth to retort until he heard your voice, 

“I CAN REARRANGE MY TITS BY MYSELF, TRISH!” 

Dante and Nero burst out laughing. Vergil let out a chuckle, relaxing a little bit. 

After a few more minutes, the women’s voices could be heard more clearly as the door opened. The three men look towards the stairs. 

Kyrie was the first to walk down in a simple white dress with lace. Nero blushed as he sputtered, “Y-you look beautiful”. Kyrie simply smiled and held his hand. 

Lady and Trish followed. Lady in a simple white pantsuit and Trish in a slim black dress. Dante whistled and laughed as the two flipped him off while smiling. Nico came down right after in [her outfit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Femy-san%2Fart%2FSmoke-811567283&t=MDQ1MTM1ODZhZjQ0OWMxZjE1M2VhZjllODBjMjAwZTdhMjY4Y2Q2NSxsUkd3cnJ2Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615157743535472640%2Fp-97-ldquowe-were-supposed-to-leave-like-ten&m=1), cigarette in hand. Like, as Y/N would say, the queen she is. 

Y/N slowly walked down soon after and all they could do was stare. On her was a a [beautiful blue and black dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.devilnight.co.uk%2F2617-11341-thickbox%2Fblack-and-blue-gothic-long-prom-corset-dress.jpg&t=YTIyM2E3NTgwZTE4ZDdhNTI1MjA2MjBiNTRjMmMxNWVhZGYxMzg1MyxsUkd3cnJ2Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615157743535472640%2Fp-97-ldquowe-were-supposed-to-leave-like-ten&m=1). Courtesy of Kyrie. 

Dante swallowed, “Damn. Kyrie made that? It’s… gorgeous”. Kyrie chuckled and thanked the man for the compliment. 

Nico dowsed her cigarette, “Wait. Wait. Wait. You’re forgetting something Y/N”.

A confused expression crossed Y/N’s face before she realized, “Oh! You’re right!”. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two small brooches. One being the Devil Sword Dante and the second being the Yamato. 

Vergil gazed at the brooches before finally asking, “What are the meaning of these?” Dante butted in, “Kinda want to know, too”. 

Y/N smiled “I… I wanted to wear something to show the people at the gala how important the crew as become to me. Especially the two hunters that saved my life”. 

It was very easy to see how touched the twins were at that statement. They each took their respective brooches and put them on Y/N’s dress. First Dante. Then Vergil, but not before saying with a cheeky grin, **“We were supposed to leave, like, ten minutes ago”.**

Y/N snorted, “Vergil. The gala’s not for another half an hour”. Nero called out, “That’s what I told him!” 

Y/N laughed and declared, “Alright. Let’s go raise some hell for the rich folk at the gala”. 

Dante whooped “Hell yeah!” as they all gathered into the agency RV for the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this one, Y/N is a character that I've had on the sidelines for well over a month now. I've been wanting to introduce the character but I can never find the courage to do so. Maybe someday, I'll introduce this character. Idk though :/


	6. “Dammit, are you drunk?” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another from that prompt list :D
> 
> Anon asked: "37. vergil/reader, pretty pleaseeee?"
> 
> NOTE: Reader gets called a "bitch" and gets "hit on" by an asshole in this chapter. So if that makes you uncomfortable, tread lightly or avoid entirely.

As first, Vergil was hesitant to join Y/N and Dante for drinks; apparently the last few jobs paid really well. He only agreed when Y/N, bless her soul, pleaded with that sweet look in her eye. And _god damn it_ , he was weak for that look. They agreed to go to the billiards bar near the center of town as in their agreed opinion, they have the best drinks.

When they arrive at the bar, hilariously named, Sticks and Balls, they notice that there’s not a whole lot of people. Only a group of surly looking men at one of the pool tables and few other patrons scattered around the bar.

Y/N smiled, “Good. Not too busy. Come on. Let’s go sit at the bar” Y/N took a seat at the bar and the two men sat on a stools at either side of her.

“What can I get ya?” the barkeep asked.

“Gimmie a [Vieux Carre](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.thespruceeats.com%2Fvieux-carre-cocktail-recipe-761512&t=ZmYxMTkwNGQyNWJhNGJjODI5YjZhZDA5ODk5NzZhZTlhNzU2ZDBjOCxZYkpYdnk1Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615171380977270784%2Fp-37-vergilreader-pretty-pleaseeee-p&m=1)” Dante requested.

“[Rum and Coke](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FRum_and_Coke&t=Y2VjMjhmNWViZTYyN2M0OTU0YmVjZmYzNjBhNzA1OTBlYmFmZWYxMixZYkpYdnk1Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615171380977270784%2Fp-37-vergilreader-pretty-pleaseeee-p&m=1)” Vergil uttered.

The barkeep turned to Y/N who requested “I’ll take a [Black Russian”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBlack_Russian&t=Y2RiODcwMDNkODYxNDNjNjU3NjIxNDJmM2EyZjUzOWQ0MWNkYjA4MyxZYkpYdnk1Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615171380977270784%2Fp-37-vergilreader-pretty-pleaseeee-p&m=1).

“You got it”. 

The three drinks are served and Dante raises his glass “To our health”

They all clink your glasses as Vergil retorts, “What health?” Y/N let out a laugh.

For two hours, there was nothing but good times. Drinks, playing pool, jokes, and some story telling. All three were enjoying themselves, even Vergil. The man even let you lean on his shoulder. In public!

Son before they knew it, they had down a wide array of drinks: B-52′s Jagerbombs, Screwdrivers, Aviations, and Blue Lagoons. A Zombie was even in the mix.

And before they knew it, Y/N was drunk. Very drunk. 

Dante and Vergil were in their own little world until Dante got a look at Y/N and the realization hit him like a truck, “Aw fuck…”

Vergil copied Dante’s action and he wasn’t all that pleased **“Dammit, are you drunk?”**

Y/N, through her drunken haze, looked Vergil square in the eye, “A little”.

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose, “That’s just wonderful”.

Dante apologized “Sorry, Verge. Should’ve kept and extra eye on her”.

Vergil waved his hand dismissively “We’re both at fault here, brother”.

While figuring out what to do, they heard Y/N drunkenly yell, “What the fuck didjoo say, asswipe?!”

The men looked up to see Y/N yelling at one of the men from earlier. The man rudely said, “I said, ‘I could probably show you a better time than the prude you’ve been sitting with, sweetheart.” the man laughs as his comrades join in.

“I… think he’s talking about you, Verge” Dante muttered. Vergil remained silent.

Y/N yelled back. “Motherfucker, I could spend ONE fuckin year with you and not experience the same happiness I get from him in one MINUTE!”

Dante, along with some of the other patrons “Oooo’ed” at your words.

At this point the man was angry. Armed with a pool cue he said, “Listen you little bitch, you better keep that damn mouth shut if you know what’s coming to you”.

At the man calling Y/N a bitch, Vergil was pissed. He was about ready to rip the guy a new one, Y/N slammed her forehead into the man’s nose, knocking him to the ground.

For a quick moment Vergil sat stunned, but only for a moment. Dante’s voice snapped him out of his stupor, “Time to go Verge! Grab Y/N!” Dante paid the tab and drop kicked one of the man’s friends. Vergil threw Y/N over his shoulder as he elbowed the man’s other friend in the face, barely registering Y/N’s “Lemme at him!”

The three vacated the bar as the barkeep called out, “Come back anytime! I like you guys!”

When the three finally made it back to the agency, Dante stretched his arms as he yawned, “Looks like Y/N passed out. Want me to take her to bed?”

Vergil wrapped his arms tighter around Y/N “No. I can do it.”

Dante gave Vergil a knowing smile and went to bed, “’Night, bro!”

Vergil grunted in reply as he carried Y/N to his bedroom. Y/N woke up a bit, “*groans* Vergil?”

“Get some rest, Y/N. You were rather rambunctious, tonight”.

“I meant it, you know…”

“Hm?”

“No other guy has made me as happy as you have made me. You’re the greatest.”

Vergil’s heart skipped a beat “Same goes to you, Y/N. Now, sleep. I’ll be here when you wake”.

Y/N was already dead to the world. Vergil huffed a snicker as he placed a glass of water and some aspirin on the little nightstand. After changing into a pair of sweats and dark tank top, he joined you under the covers and wrapped his arms around your waist and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell that I'm a bit of a drinker. Funny enough, I was nursing a beer while writing this lol


	7. “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.” (NSFW Dante x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first smut drabble! This prompt was from a smut prompt list
> 
> Anon asked: (Dante to f!reader) #44: “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.” 🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑
> 
> I certainly hope I delivered! Let's go!ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

The sun was shining bright on that hot summer afternoon. You and Dante had completed a mission that involved taking out an ocean demon that was eating people. I was a really easy job and the client paid handsomely.

Before the two of you had left Red Grave, Dante took it upon himself to back some beach supplies “Figured we could use some R&R” being his reason. You couldn’t argue with that.

So here you were, lying on a burgundy beach towel under a large umbrella in [your favorite bikini](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F1248%2F7893%2Fproducts%2Fforbidden_2000x.jpg%3Fv%3D1569864931&t=MGYyZmQxYzBhMWU4ODNiYTRhY2Q4ODI5YzU4NzFmOTYyYmIzOTczYSxEVW8yVWRjWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615359027208192000%2Fp-dante-to-freader-44-ldquoi-could-just&m=1) while Dante rubbed sunscreen on your back in his [trunks](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F71ajw-k5kQL._UX679_.jpg&t=NTBjNzlkYjQxNmViOGUxOWExYWM3ZDllNGYxNzJjNzU1NjBjNzI5NSxEVW8yVWRjWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615359027208192000%2Fp-dante-to-freader-44-ldquoi-could-just&m=1).

After a while, you started to drift off; Dante’s large hands lulling you to sleep. You jolted when you felt something touch your nether regions.

“Dante?”

“Babe?” you can just hear the smug grin on his face.

“Can I ask what exactly you’re doing?”

“Oh… y’know. Stuff” he ran his fingers along your covered slit with a little more pressure, earning a whine from you.

_This smartass…._

“He lowered his head to whisper **“I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice”.**

This caused you to shudder and a tingling in your stomach. _He’s right about that… and we’ve done in crazier places._

“Alright, big guy. Knock yourself out”

Dante let out an airy chuckle and sat up as his hand ran down your back, giving your ass a hard squeeze making you gasp.

Dante lick his lips as he pushed your bikini bottoms aside to be greeted by your already wet pussy. Your scent nearly drove him over the edge. Slowly, he ran a finger along the slit, reveling in the gasps and moans coming from your mouth.

After watching you squirm, he brought his hand to your clit and rubbed it between two fingers. Smile growing wider as your moans got more desperate. He pressed a single finger to your clit and rubbed with abandon.

You nearly jolted not caring if anyone saw “Dante. Dante”

“What do you want, babe? Use your words”.

You tried to speak but all that came out was an unintelligible mess. 

All movement stopped “Sounds like you don’t want to keep going babe”

_The smug bastard_

“Dante. Please— please—” you gasped, moving for any sort of friction.

“Well, you did day ‘please’”

Without missing a beat, Dante slid two fingers into you, earning him a pleased moan from you. He thrusted his fingers in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace. You tried to move to get him to go faster but he held you down with his other hand

“Nah ah ah, babe. Can’t have this end so soon”

Dante continued his movements, pressing your inner walls while he was at it. His fingers pressed on a spot that made you jolt in his grip “There we go”.

He began thrusting his fingers even faster and pressed against your sweet spot every time. He removed his other hand from your backside and started to stroke your clit causing all sensation to be put into overdrive

He continued his fingering and stroking, reveling in the sounds that came from you, which in turn encouraged him to go faster. Dante bent down to kiss the side of your head and you immediately reach your tipping point. Your walls clamped around Dante’s fingers and your whole body tensed before finally crashing down.

You laid in the aftermath for a bit until you heard licking sounds. You turned your head to see Dante licking your juices from his fingers “Finger lickin’ good”.

You snorted at his joke, coming back to the real world “Dork”

“Told you no one would notice”.

You looked around at the other beach goers and sure enough, they were all in their on little worlds.

“Now, how about we continue this in the motel?”

You did not need to be asked twice. You quickly stood up and nearly toppled over. Dante was quick to prevent your fall. 

In a flash, he packed up the beach bag, slung it over his shoulder and picked you up with his other arm. He looked you with a grin and booked it towards the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smutty fic ever! Let me know how I did! This is completely new territory for me as far as writing goes!


	8. “You’d better watch your fucking mouth.” NSFW (Nero x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a prompt list over on Tumblr!
> 
> maybeishouldwait asked: How about 36 with reader and Nero?
> 
> 36) “You’d better watch your fucking mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Nero/Reader fic ever! :D

_He_ _makes it so easy to mess with him. So. Damn. Easy._

Having grown up on an isolated island full of religious nut jobs that drilled in the concept of absolute purity, Nero always gets caught of guard by your little quips. He’s grown to love your innocent puns and little jokes. Though, the same can’t be said for some of the your more… dirty quips. 

It’s especially more fun when he’s in heat. There’s just something about his demon side that brings out the figurative devil in you. Being a quarter demon, he had little more control over his urges. But you being you, you just reveled in pushing his demon’s buttons.

Today was no different. Nero decided to take break from Fortuna and visit you at your apartment. The two of were currently snuggling on your couch. Nero was nuzzling his face into your neck taking in your scent as you ran your fingers through his hair. You decided to pounce.

“You’re so fucking hot, Nero”

Nero tensed up at your words for a bit, but continued with plant kisses along your neckline.

“Bite me, Nero. I know you want to mark me”

His grip on your thigh got a little tighter before he uttered “Don’t you fucking start” It wasn’t hard to miss how warp his voice was. His demon was already coming out.

With a devilish smirk, you raked you nails along his scalp and asked “You know what I like about your being like this, Nero?”

“Hmm?”

You rubbed his clothed length and said “I love how you just _desire_ to fill me up with your cock. I feel so horny and helpless when you dominate me like you do”

Nero’s jaw clenched but he remained silent.

“I just love the thought of being a demon’s bitch”

**“You’d better watch your fucking mouth”**

“Or else what, big boy?”

“I’ll shut it for you. I’ll shove my cock down your throat and fuck it raw”

“Give me every. Last. Drop.”

With a growl Nero tore of his trousers and boxers in one swift move, revealing his hardened length. The sight of it made your mouth water.

“On your knees” he commanded.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, you slid down from the couch and knelt on the floor.

Nero grabbed the back of your head and brought to his cock. With a growl, he commanded “Put that little mouth to work”

You gave his cock a few tentative licks before grasping it and giving it a few pumps. You rub the slit with your thumb before taking his entire length in your mouth. You decided to be a tease and only bobbed your head in a painstakingly slow pace.

Without warning, Nero pressed your head all the way down. The tip of his cock went past your throat, making you gag a bit; but you were quick to get your breathing in order. With your nose pressed to his pelvis, you could smell the demonic pheromones radiating off him. It made you, a human, even hornier.

When Nero sensed that your were ready, he began thrusting upwards into your mouth. Roughly. He reveled in the sloppy noises of his cock sliding in and out of your mouth, in the tears welling up in your eyes. His demon loved having you like this. Completely submissive to him.

As he fucked your mouth, he felt his balls tighten, signalling his coming release and thrusted into your mouth even faster. His grip on your hair getting even tighter.

The moment he reached his peak, he head your head down and shot his release down your throat. You could feel spurts of hot cum running down your throat, warming it. As promised, he gave you every last drop.

When he came down from his high, he pulled you head up and got a good look at you: glazed over eyes, cum around your pretty swollen mouth, the whole nine yard.

“You enjoy that, baby?”

You swallowed before nodding.

“Good. Because I’m not done with you”

You looked into his eyes and saw they were no longer blue. They had changed into the bright glowing yellow of his demon side.

“Let's take the main act into the bedroom” he said as he picked you up bridal style and took you to your shared bedroom.


	9. “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.” NSFW (Vergil x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request!
> 
> gamblingdancer asked: 🤤👉👈 Mayhaps “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.” with Vergil/reader? Hehe thank you Chrome..! 💖🙏
> 
> 22) “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first dirty Vergil fic! :D

It all started with visiting him and giving him chocolate.

You had decided to visit Vergil at Devil May Cry with baked goods. The man had recently told your about his love for anything chocolate. You wanted to spoil him and made him homemade candies.

When you entered the agency, you were surprised to find him not in his usual outfit. Instead, he was wearing an ashy grey v-neck shirt, joggers and [s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Flh3.googleusercontent.com%2Fproxy%2FOo9n_aacBMKTLeWwTg522Ss6L7T7VUl9_3AiZRQT3W9lL65Vm1b1O2FMkE6dQkEJ2srVVMUEqANSGH3Su9R2-iTp5zC0_MX12vBKBqQZDYP0wOSEx1hju5RPf4plww-55djtQA&t=MDA2MjVhYWI0ZTBiMTQ1NWQ3OTFlNDk3YzUxMzcyMjY5NjNiNWQxOCxVa3M4QndhUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617206999123378176%2Fmayhaps-look-at-you-ive-only-started-using&m=1)ocks. When his saw that it was you at the door, he greeted you with a warm smile.

When you presented your hard work to Vergil, the man’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He wanted to store the goodies in his bedroom, as to keep them away from Dante. You couldn’t argue with that and helped him store the chocolates in his desk drawer that only he had the key to.

After he locked the drawer you were about to leave before he stopped you

“Leaving already?”

“Yeah. Don’t you have missions?”

“It’s my day off. Dante is out with the women on a long mission”

“So, it’s just you?”

With a playful sad tone “Yes. It’s been really lonely without you here”

You gave the man the playful glare “Does the big bad devil want my company?”

Vergil’s only reply was a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk.

You rolled your eyes and giggled “I guess I could stay”

Vergil smiled at that and laid you on his bed. For what seemed like hours, the two of talked about everything: life so far, what books you’ve been reading, he talked about his son; the two of you talked about everything there was to talk about.

After your conversations winded down, you found yourself dozing off. Vergil stayed awake; leaning his head with one hand and using his other hand to run through your hair. Gods, I loved you.

His eyes ran along your figure and reveled in your beauty. You may think yourself as average but in his eyes, you’re perfect.

His gaze stopped at your abdomen. Your shirt had ridden up and exposed some of your skin. Vergil suddenly had an idea.

With his hand, he ran down along your torso and grazed under the waistband of your pants.

Without opening your eyes, you ask “May I ask what it is you’re doing?”

“You’ll fine out soon enough, love”

You were about to ask another question when your felt the button of your pants being undone. _Ah…. that’s where this is going._

Vergil began to slide your pants off and your lifted your hips to help him. When he got your pants off, he tossed them to the side and eyed your [panties](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.etsystatic.com%2F13425149%2Fr%2Fil%2Ffd1735%2F1251397146%2Fil_570xN.1251397146_ogg7.jpg&t=MTkzZDhjYTYzMzg3MTAyOTRjODY4NDgwMDFiZWQ3ZjQ1ZTIyYzZjZSxVa3M4QndhUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617206999123378176%2Fmayhaps-look-at-you-ive-only-started-using&m=1). You were wearing the ones he got for you. _You little minx._

Slowly, he ran his hand along your clothed slit, your only response being a soft moan. Vergil took this as a sign to keep going and pressed on your clit. He could feel your slight shake and smirked. He continued rubbing at your folds, never removing your panties. 

It wasn’t long until he felt your panties getting wet. He’d felt you had enough and with a swift move, he slid your panties down your legs and threw them in a random direction. The smell of your arousal was enough to nearly throw him over the edge. He steeled himself. He wanted to take his time.

He slowly ran his index finger on your slit. The touch alone made your shake with anticipation.

**“Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.”**

You panted out “Vergil…. Vergil. Please. Touch me”

“Hmm…. you did say ‘please’, my love. Very well. I shall oblige”

As soon as he said that, he plunged two fingers into you, making you arch your back and cry out from the touch. Without a moment to spare, Vergil began thrusting his fingers in and out of you, reveling in the sounds you made. His demonic half loving that your were making such sounds because of him. He wanted nothing more than to completely ravish you.

After what felt like forever, you felt a growing pressure in your gut and cried out “Vergil… I’m so close! Please!”

Suddenly, Vergil ceased his actions and pulled his fingers out from you, earning frustrated groan from you.

You look up to glare at the man. He simply smirked at your and said “As much I would love to have you cum on my fingers, I have something better for you”

You give a look of confusion before he strips himself of his clothing. The first thing you see his length, hardened and dripping precum. Your eyes widen and your toes curl in anticipation.

Vergil leaned forward stripped you of your shirt. He kissed you longingly before saying “I hope you realize you’re not leaving this room today. You. Are. Mine.”

True to his word, you didn’t leave his bedroom that whole day.


	10. “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.” “If you want to cum you’d better beg.” “Let me show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules.” NSFW (Vergil x NB!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request!
> 
> ajlovecraft asked: 86, 67, and 1? For the smut prompt with Vergil and nonbinary reader?
> 
> 1) “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”
> 
> 67) “If you want to cum you’d better beg.”
> 
> 86) “Let me show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a nonbinary character. I hope I was able to do this justice!

Nothing could be heard throughout the apartment. Nothing except your pants and groans.

You knew exactly what you were doing when you decided to distract Vergil from his work. It took a bit, but when he got to his tipping point, he threw over his shoulder and carried you to the bedroom as he said **“Let me show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules.”**

The threat made you shudder in anticipation.

So now here you were: lying on the bed, hands tied at the headboard, and completely at Vergil’s mercy. He had started things they way he usually did: by leaving purple and red marks all over your body. First, was your neck. It had began with soft kisses and then evolved to him using his teeth. When he sucked at the sweet spot on your neck, you cried out loudly. This only made him suck and bite even harder.

He eventually moved down to your chest. Like your neck, the left dark marks all over your chest and abdomen.

Then he got to his favorite parts of your body. Your thighs. Your inner thighs, more specifically. Vergil loved how touching them drove your over the edge. With a glimmer in his eyes, dove down and bit down on your left thigh. He drunk in the sounds you made and reveled in how you were writhing from his touch. Like the rest of your body, he left marks all over the inside of your thighs and hips.

When he felt like he was done, he sat up and admired his handiwork. All over, purple and red marks dotted your body. Some indents from his teeth could be seen with some of the marks. After eyeing the marks he looked at your face and grinned when he saw the glazed over look in your eyes. You were completely lost to the world from his biting alone.

You felt his gaze on you and you turned your attention to him, though your weren’t completely focused at the moment.

He huffed a laugh before stating **“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.** Marks that show others that you are mine and mine alone.”

You tried to speak but nothing but garbled nonsense. Vergil smirked as he lowered his self to to whisper in your ear “Now for the main event, my love”

With those god-like fingers, stroked your sex in slow and sensual pace. VERY slow. Too slow for your liking. You tried to move your hips for even more friction, but Vergil was quick to stop you “Have you forgotten that you’re being punished?”

You panted desperately, “Vergil… please!”

“In time, my love. I will allow you to have your release when I have you writhing” he said as his strokes continued.

After listening to the gasps coming from you he said “Tell me what you want, my dear”

It took almost everything you had to answer “Vergil… I want… inside me”

“Hmmm… since you’ve been so patient…”

He reached over to the nightstand and popped open the bottle of lube. After he lathered his cock, he positioned himself at your entrance “Are you ready?”

“Ye– *cries*!” you cried out as Vergil slammed into you in one thrust. For a quick moment he remained still, allowing you to collect yourself. But only for a moment, because he began thrusting with fervor. His pace was fast and brutal. Everything you wanted. Nothing could be heard. Nothing except the sound skin slapping skin, your pants, and Vergil’s grunts.

After a while, your pants turned to cries and whines, signalling to Vergil your near end. Without warning, his thrusting completely stopped. You let out a whine and called out to Vergil.

 **“If you want to cum you’d better beg.** Beg for it.”

You tired to speak but nothing coherent came from your mouth.

“It almost sounds like you don’t want to cum. I should just leave you here. Completely unfinished”

“FUCK! Please, Vergil! Let me cum, please! Fill me! I need you!”

For moment there was silence. Then Vergil resume his thrusts at an even faster pace “Cum for me my love. Let go”

You arched your back and let out a cry as your came to your release. You felt spurts of his hot cum filling you to the brim

After Vergil was done, he pull out of you and for a moment stared at his handiwork. he undid your restraints and went to the bathroom to get a towel. When he came back with a towel he marveled at your completely spent body. He was gentle when he started to wipe you down. He had been rougher than anticipated. He nearly lost total control.

You sensed his apprehension and said “I know what you’re thinking. I’m letting you know that I loved it.”

Vergil sighed “Still, I hadn’t planned on being this rough with you. I could’ve really hurt you”

You lazily waved your hand dismissively “And I keep telling you that I like it rough. Don’t beat yourself up, okay?”

Vergil smiled “Okay. For you, love”

Vergil tossed the towel in the hamper and crawled into bed with you. He pulled the covers over the both of you and pulled you into his arms.

You piped up “You know, if you like it so much, you can mark me as often as you want”

Vergil snorted “If that’s what you really want”

“I do, you absolute goof. Love ya”

Vergil kissed the tip of your nose “You too”


	11. “If you keep making those sounds I’m not going to be able to stop myself.” NSFW (Dante x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> copper-wasp asked: #28 with Dante and Fem reader pls 👀🥰
> 
> 28) “If you keep making those sounds I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”

Dante is an amazing lover. Despite calling himself “sub-par”, he’s everything a woman could want in a man: He’s sweet, he makes you laugh, he’s honest, and he steps up to take responsibility when needed. The man is also a hell of a protector when it come to demons wanting to start trouble.

Then there’s what goes on in the bedroom. Dante is a beast in bed. Literally and figuratively. Still, you can tell the man hold back somewhat.

The same applied to today. You had popped into Devil May Cry to visit Dante. You didn’t have any more errands to run so you thought you’d pop in spend the rest of the day with him.

When you walked through the doors, you found the front desk empty. You looked around for any sign of the red devil. You called out to him “Dante?”

No answer.

“Dante?”

_Must be in his room._

When you entered his room you found him lying on his bed, devoid of his red jacket and boots. He had his eyes closed but you could tell he wasn’t completely asleep: he wasn’t snoring.

You walked to his bed and plopped yourself on top of him. Jolted awake and puffed out an exhale. When he saw it was you who landed on him, he relaxed “Hey, Y/N. When’d you get here?”

“Just now. I called your name but you didn’t answer”

“Ah… sorry, babe. Must’ve dozed off”

“No calls today?”

“Yup. Slow day”

“That sucks”

“Not so bad. Day’s better now that you’re here” he smiled.

You giggled “You’re so sweet”

Dante smiled. He asked “Since your here… how ‘bout we have some fun?”

You raised an eyebrow and playfully asked “What kind of fun?”

Dante ran a hand along your back and squeezed your behind.

You bit you bottom lip “Oh. That kind of fun”

“Well?”

“Do you need to even ask?”

Dante smirked as he pulled you onto his chest and kissed you passionately.

———————

Soon, the two of you were completely stripped of your clothes. Wrapped in an a lustful embrace, lips locked together, and legs intertwined.

Dante broke the kiss and positioned himself as your entrance “Ready, babe?”

“More than ready”

Not wanting to wait any longer, he slowly entered you, letting you adjust to his size.

When you rolled your hips, letting him know he could move, he began his slow pace. The slow pace didn’t last long, as his pace got faster, earning gasps and moans from you. You wanted more.

You writhed in pleasure and panted as he continued to thrust in and out of you. You could tell he was holding back.

Dante grunted out **“If you keep making those sounds I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”**

“Who’s saying *pant* I want you to? Take what’s *gasp* yours, Dante. Take me, my big red devil”

You words did something to him because his thrusts became rougher and a faster. The unexpected fast pace made you cry out in pure bliss.

The sound of skin slapping skin and the feel of you raking your nails down his back only egged him on even further. He dove down bit down on the side of your neck with sharpened teeth. The prick of pain added to the pleasure.

He let out a deep growl that reverberated through the both of you.

Not long after, you came to your release. But Dante still kept his fast pace and following soon after, his hot cum warming your insides. After he finished spilling his load into you, he pulled out from you and you let let out hiss.

———-

After cleaning you up, Dante covered you both with the blanket and ask “You okay, Y/N? Got a little crazy back there”

“Holy shit, Dante. I want to do that again”

Dante snickered at your post-coital enthusiasm “I guess you like it rough?”

You said nothing and simply nodded.

Dante watched with a smile as you let out a big yawn. He kissed your cheek and said “Get some rest, babe”

You didn’t answer, you were already asleep. Dante pulled you into a warm embrace and soon fell asleep after you.


	12. “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” NSFW (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 30 for Dante and Reader?
> 
> 30) “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

_Goddamn, Dante…_

The man knew exactly how to push your buttons. How to turn you from focused hunter to horny girlfriend. It started so innocently, too. You were going through some mission reports and making sure things were in order when Dante walked up to the desk. You glanced at him in acknowledgement before returning to your work. Then, it hit you. The smell of demonic pheromones. His pheromones. Asshole was in heat. You turn to glared at the man as he just looks at you smugly.

“You fucker. You know what that does to me!”

“You love it”

You couldn’t argue. You did love the smell. “*sigh* Fine. Let’s at least go upstairs. I don’t want these papers to get knocked over”

Without answering you, Dante threw you over his shoulder and took you to his bedroom. The smell of his pheromones was already clouding your mind.

Dante tossed you onto the bed and quickly stripped himself of his clothes as you did the same.

When Dante crawled on top of you, you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. In your drunken stupor, you sucked at his neck, reveling in his taste.

Dante chuckled **“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?** All it takes a quick whiff and you’re a total mess”

“Fuck you, smartass”

“If anyone’s gonna be doing the fucking, it’s gonna be me, babe”

You snorted at his attempt at a joke. You were about to bite back with a retort when he dove down to your breast and sucked at your nipple, making you gasp. You squinted your eyes shut as he suck and bit at your bud. He switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment.

When he pulled away, you could feel a shift in the atmosphere. When you opened your eyes, you saw that he had Triggered. He smiled at you with a fanged grin, ran a clawed hand down your torso and said “I’m going to wreck you, Y/N”

Needless to say, he delivered on the promise.


	13. “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.” “If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.” NSFW (Vergil x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ajlovecraft asked: 2 and 8 for Vergil with a female reader.
> 
> 2) “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.”
> 
> 8) “If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”

“Come ooooon, Vergil”

The blue clad devil let out a long exhale “Y/N. I think you can wait until I finish this chapter”

“That’s what you said an hour ago”

Vergil look up from his spot at the desk, “Patience, Y/N”

You let out a frustrated sigh. Looks like you’ll have to bring out the big guns. You sauntered over to Vergil and leaned on his shoulder.

“Y/N….”

“Yes, dear?” you said innocently as you ran an hand down his torso to his thigh.

Vergil only tensed up at your touch. 

_Gotcha._ You were about to rub between his legs when he slammed you onto the desk and towered over you “I told you to be patient and you decided to test my boundaries. **If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”**

You bit you bottom lip and challenged “Do it, then”

Instead of replying, Vergil bit down on neck. Hard. The pain only turned you on even more.

“So be it”

Without hesitation Vergil began ripping your clothes off. Normally, you’d be mad at him for destroying your clothing; but you couldn’t care less this time.

When you were completely bare, Vergil stood up straight eyed every inch of your body.

“Are going to just ogle or… are gonna do something?”

“That’s it”

In a flash, Vergil wrapped a hand around your neck in a grip. You could feel yourself getting wetter from the action.

“I should just keep my hand here since you’re hellbent on being mouthy”

You tried to say something but grip got a tad be tighter, telling you to be silent.

He leaned into your ear and growled “After all, **you look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat”**

Your only response was the heaving of your chest.

“And by the looks of things” he say as he glances at you wet pussy “You seem to enjoy this as well”

I slowly ran a finger up your slit and brought up to his view. He stared as it glistened with your slick before he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean.

With a devilish glow in his eye, he observed the glazed look in your eye and smirked “I’m going punish you for your bratty behavior. If you’re good I may reward you with my cock”

Licking his lips, he uttered “Now… let’s see how long it take until I break you…”


	14. “Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn’t tease me.” “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” NSFW (Dante x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 27 and 51 for Dante in the smut prompts if possible?
> 
> 27) “Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn’t tease me.”
> 
> 51) “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?”

When Dante had told you that he’s be going on a month long mission, you were cool with it. Apparently the pay was REALLY good. You thought you could handle Dante being away for so long.

You lasted for a good week and a half before the loneliness started to set in. At first it was very mild. Nothing you couldn’t handle. By the start of the third week, you REALLY began to miss him. At night, you’d sleep in his bed holding one of his shirts. His scent being your source of comfort. You had even resorted to touching yourself while holding his shirts to your face. It helped a little but not a lot.

————————–

When Dante returned, he expected you to greet him only to find the front lobby empty. When he entered his bedroom, he spotted you fast asleep on his bed. Smiling softly, he moved to the side of the bed and planted a soft kiss on your temple, waking you

“*groan* Dante?”

“Hey, Y/N. I’m home”

You lazily pulled him into a hug and tried to pull him down.

“Hold on, babe. Lemme take a shower first, okay?”

Hesitantly, you let him go “Don’t take too long”

“Don’t worry. I won’t”

True to his word, his shower only lasted 10 minutes. He reentered the room, clean and in fresh clothes. He crawled under the covers with you and embraced you tightly. The two of laid there for a while, until Dante felt a hand grip his ass.

“Y/N?”

You said nothing and began kissing along his neckline. All the while your hands were roaming his body.

Dante groaned **“Babe, you know, you really shouldn’t tease me.”**

“I missed you, Dante. A whole month without you”

Dante smiled lazily “Alright, babe. Can’t exactly say I didn’t miss you, either” want to skip the foreplay, his went underneath the waistband of your sleep shorts and stroked your folds. To his surprise, you were already soaked. Almost as if you…

**“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?”**

Your only response was a nod “I missed you so much”

“Oh, babe…”

When he heard you sniffle, he shot up and look into your eyes. He noticed the unshed tears and his heart nearly broke in two. With is thumb, he wiped away a stray tear “Hey… hey… I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere for a long while, okay?”

You nodded.

Dante pressed his forehead against yours “How ‘bout be make up for lost time, huh?”

You perked up at the proposition and Dante took that as a yes.

“Heh… the good thing is that you’re pretty wet already. We can just skip the foreplay and get to the main event”

Eagerly, you stripped off your shirt and shorts as Dante followed your example.

You lied bare underneath him and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes that you missed so much. You pulled Dante down for a kiss and moan into his mouth when he thrust into you.

His pace started out slow; after being away for a month, he wanted to savor the moment.

You soon got tired of the slow pace rolled your hips, urging him to go faster. Dante was more than happy to oblige. As he sped up his thrusting, he held your hand in his and your hear him say something along the lines of “I love you”.

————————–

After the two of you did the deed and came down from your releases, you opted to just embrace one another in pure post-coital bliss.

You were laying on Dante’s chest and starting to fall asleep. Dante was stroking your arm when he asked “Feel better, babe?”

Half-asleep“Mmm-hmm…”

“Good”

Dante was about to say something else when he heard the sound of your soft snoring. _Heh. She fell alseep. Might as well catch some Z’s myself._


	15. “So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you’d better start taking it.” NSFW (V x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 59 for V x fem!reader? It just sounds interesting.
> 
> 59) “So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you’d better start taking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first V fic! :D

You never expected to fall for the poet during the one month you have known him. You REALLY didn’t expect to be in the middle of a heated make out with him in an abandoned hotel room in the middle of a demon apocalypse. But goddammit, he was difficult to resist.

The man was full of surprises. From his tattoos to his familiars. The latest surprise is him being impossibly amazing at kissing. It honestly left you hungry for more than this.

You barely registered him removing your pants and panties and tossing them onto the floor, leaving you completely bare in front of him.

“No fair, V…”

“What was that, sparrow?”

You pointed at his trousers, “Off”

“As you wish” he replied as he slowly took off his trousers, his hard cock springing from its confines. The mere sight of it made you writhe in excitement. He slithered on top of you and planted a light kiss on your throat, making you whine for more.

The tip of his length was barely touching your entrance. You moved your hips, desperate for the contact.

**“So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you’d better start taking it.”**

And took it, you did. You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled him into you, making the both of you groan at the action.

V chuckled “Well, I did say to take it. Now it’s my turn”


	16. “Are you sure that’s what you want? I could really hurt you.” NSFW (Dante xF!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could I request #6 with Dante x female reader for her asking him to devil trigger in bed when things get hot and heavy? 🙈 I love his normal devil trigger so much, and imagining him using it on his s/o in bed for the first time
> 
> 6) “Are you sure that’s what you want? I could really hurt you.”

Sex with Dante is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. Out of all the partners you’ve had, Dante definitely takes the cake.You think him being half demon has to do with it.

As far as experimentation goes, Dante is open to whatever: BDSM, toys, different positions; whatever the two of you were comfortable with. But there’s one thing that you’ve been curious about and been dying to bring into the bedroom: his Devil Trigger form.

You’ve seen his form a few times while on missions. The first time you saw it, he was worried that he had scared you. But those fear melted away when you uttered “That was totally wicked…” which made him laugh and in his form, his laugh and voice was a warped and had almost a “growly” tone to it. You found to be pretty sexy.

Another time you saw it, you got a good view of the front of him: the hot coal-like scales on his chest and most importantly, the business going on downstairs. While there was just a smooth plate, you’ve seen enough beasts to know that there was a cock protected by that covering. And hence the thought was always in the back of your mind.

———————-

One night, the two of you had returned from a mission up in the hills. You couldn’t be happier to be back in your shared bed. After a relaxing hot shower together, you and Dante settled on to the bed and what started out as innocent snuggling, turned into heated kissing and heavy petting. Eventually, both his and your clothes ended up strewn all over the bedroom floor.

Things were about to get even hotter until to push Dante away “Dante, wait”

A worried look crosses Dante’s face “Doll? You not in the mood tonight?”

“No, no. I am. I just… want to try something tonight”

“Oh? Something new? Do tell” he grinned.

“I want you to do it in your Devil Trigger form”

Dante sputtered before asking “Say that again?”

“I want to you in your Devil Trigger form”

“Babe… I don’t know if that’s such a good idea”

“Why not?”

“It wouldn’t be very safe”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious, though?”

Dante gave to reply.

“If you don’t want to try it, we don’t have to”

“No, no. I want to it’s just that… I don’t want to hurt you”

You could see how worried Dante was. You placed a hand on his face “Dante… you’re not going to hurt me. You’re not a despicable person”

He remained quiet for a moment before asking **“Are you sure that’s what you want? I could really hurt you.”**

You smiling widely “Of course, Dante”

Dante took a deep breath “Alright. Stand back”

“Can’t exactly stand back since I’m lying on the bed, dude” you snarked.

That put Dante in a better mood and he snicker “Whatever, smartass”

Dante took a deep breath and focus his energy. You watched as he transformed from man to devil. From skin to scales. Blue eyes to fire red. Nails to sharp claws. Teeth to fangs. And the wings. Holy shit, those wings. You’d be lying you said you weren’t excited.

When Dante was fully transformed, he gazed into your eyes with his fire eyes and asked **“Well?”**

“That was some Sailor Moon shit, there”

The devil burst out laughing **“Babe, you are ridiculous!”**

“You love it!”

**“Damn right, I do”**

“Come here, big guy. Take what’s yours”

Without any hesitation, Dante got on all fours and crawl on top of you. You could feel the heat radiating from his body, you couldn’t help but make a joke “Damn. A hottie figuratively and literally”

The let out another laugh **“You really know how to make a guy relax, sweetheart”**

“Kiss me, you handsome devil”

 **“Yes ma’am”** said Dante. He pressed his lips to your and, you swear, you could feel sparks. You placed you hand on the back of his head and pulled him for a deeper kiss. His lips were really warm. Warmer that his human form.

You pulled away breathless. You picked up one of his clawed hands and intertwined you fingers with his. His hands are so much bigger compared to yours.

Dante let go of your hand and moved downwards towards, what he jokingly calls, “your treasure chest”. You felt his hot breath and it made you quiver. He gave your folds and experimental lick and when you reacted by arching your back, he took that as the okay to keep going. With a clawed hand, he parted your folds and watched as your entrance quivered in anticipation for what was about to come. Without a warning, Dante began his feast. He was eager to place his mouth over entrance and lick up any juices. The heat from his mouth added to the pleasure tenfold.

Dante moved his mouth to your clit and gave it a tiny nibble between his sharp fangs making you write from the sensation. While his mouth focus on the little bud, he focused his fingers on stroking your folds, being careful to not cut you with his claws. Eventually, you had reached your peak and came crashing like a tidal wave. Dante was more than eager to lap up any juice that flowed from you.

Dante sat up from his position and said **“Now for the main event. You ready”**

You panted “Yes…”

That was all Dante needed. You watched as he took another deep breath and his the plating between is thighs parted. A big, bright red-orange cock stood at full attention. There were ridges running along the sides and it the tip was tapered and dripping with precum.

You silence worried Dante a bit **“Y/N?”**

“Holy shit… think I might just combust”

The red devil snorted and positioned himself at your entrance **“Last chance to back, Y/N”**

Without hesitating you demanded “Take me, Dante”

With your confirmation, Dante lubed his cock with your slick and slowly began to press himself in you. You shuddered at the size of him and the ridges rubbing your inner walls. When Dante was fully seated inside you, he gave you a moment to adjust. When checked on you for permission to move you nodded, giving him the okay.

Slowly, he pulled out until only the tip was inside. Then his in one fast thrust, he slammed back into you. You cried out from the sheer pleasure. You rolled your hips, desperate for more and Dante began his pace. The feeling was mind-blowing: the ridge of his cock stimulating your walls, the heat of it warming your abdomen, the tip hitting that special spot with every thrust; you honestly didn’t know how long you’d last.

“Dante… faster…. please!”

Dante was quick to grant that wish and he upped the pace, his scaled hitting your bare skin.

“Dante… more…”

Dante grabbed your leg and wrapped it around his hip. This gave him a new angle and his cock went even deeper with each thrust.

Soon, you felt yourself reaching your climax and Dante was reaching his too.

“Dante… I’m gonna…”

**“Come one, babe. Cum for me”**

He jackhammered you and that threw you over the edge. You came crashing into your climax. Hard. Dante wasn’t, yet. He continued to jackhammer you until he reached his end and shot spurts of hot cum inside you. His wings flared open like a bird of paradise. They were beautiful.

After you came from your highs, Dante reverted back to his human form as he slowly pulled out of you. He surveyed at how undone you were.

“How was that, babe” he panted.

“*pant* Everything, I could’ve wanted *pant* and more”

“Heh. Glad I could deliver”

Sleepily you held out your arms, “C’mere. Snuggle…”

Without a word Dante plopped down next to you and pulled you into his arms. He was completely spent but it was really easy to tell that you were. He just watched as you slept thought about how lucky he was to have you.


	17. “Come here, baby, let Mommy/Daddy take care of you.” “Aww, is my little princess/prince getting shy?” “It’s okay, honey, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I’m between your legs.” NSFW (Dante x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompts 69, 91 and 93 with Dante and a fem reader pretty please? 🙏🏼 Would love me some daddy Dante right now 👀
> 
> 69) “Come here, baby, let Mommy/Daddy take care of you.”
> 
> 91) “Aww, is my little princess/prince getting shy?”
> 
> 93) “It’s okay, honey, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I’m between your legs.”

You had come home from a grueling day at work. You walked into your apartment and were greeted by Dante sitting on your sofa. That’s right… he was visiting today…

“Rough day?”

Your answer for that question was to crash onto your couch with a deep exhale.

“Oof. Yeah. Rough day”

Dante didn’t like seeing that unhappy look on your face. Suddenly he got an idea. He started to pull you towards him.

“Dante, what the hell?”

“Shhh… **Come here, baby, let Daddy take care of you”**

With those words alone, you let yourself be at his mercy. The first thing to go was your work shirt. Dante tossed it in a random direction behind him. He reached an arm around and after couple of seconds, unhooked your bra. You let out a huge sigh of relief when your breasts were freed from their prison. **_(Am I right, ladies?)_**

Next were your work shoes. When he slipped off your shoes, he tried not to wince and how swollen your feet. After rubbing them, he turned his attention to your work pants. He unbuttoned the pants a slipped them, along with your panties, off in one go.

On instinct, you tried to cover you nether regions but Dante was quick to stop you **“Aww, is my little princess getting shy?** Come one, babe. Let me spoil you, tonight. Okay?”

Once again, you allowed yourself to be at his mercy.

Dante knelt on the floor. He pulled your hips closer to the edge of the sofa and spread your legs “I am going to take real good care of you”

He gave your clit a kitten lick and you jolted at the touch.

“You’re so tense, princess. Relax and let me work my magic”

He continued to lick the little bundle of nerves until melted into a whimpering puddle. Dante moved lower to your entrance, pressed his face into your mound and licked your inner walls. You let out a series of gasps and moans as Dante ate you out.

Unconsciously, you grabbed at his silver locks and held this in a tight grip. You heard Dante let out a grunt and you let let go sputtered “‘M sorry”

**“It’s okay, babe, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I’m between your legs. Tonight’s all about you”**

Your grip in scalp returned and he continued to lick and suck at your mound.

Soon after, your release hit you like a gust of wind and you tensed up at you came into Dante’s eager mouth.

After cooling down, you looked down at Dante you was laying on your thigh with a lazy smile.

You smiled back at him and said “Thank you, Dante”

He flashed a toothy grin “I didn’t say I was done with you. I’m going to spoil you until forget all about your shitty day”

“Wai—” Before you could finished that thought, Dante picked up up bridal and style and carried you to the bathroom “Come on, let’s run you a hot bath, huh? I’ll join you”

This man… he just loved spoiling you.


	18. “I think I like you better with a gag in your mouth.” NSFW (Dante x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beyond-the-mirror asked: Can I has 76 with Dante and a fem reader please? It was Dante who requested reader to cuff him and put a ball gag on him, but since it's her first time doing something like that she's a bit shy about it? Love your writings! ❤️
> 
> 76) “I think I like you better with a gag in your mouth.”

To say you were flustered when Dante made such a request would be an understatement. Not only that, you were completely caught off guard.

The was just like any other, you had been getting some much needed cleaning done and Dante was out running errands with his brother. You had just finished the last of the cleaning when Dante returned to the the office “Y/N, I’m baaaack”

“Hey, Dante!” you greeted back. When you saw that Vergil wasn’t with him , you asked “Vergil not here?”

“He high-tailed it when he saw what I bought from one of the little shops”

“What… exactly did you get?”

Dante was smiling as he reached into the bag and pulled out something fuzzy. You took a closer look at it and blushed when you realized what it was. [A pair of handcuffs.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.icing.com%2Fdw%2Fimage%2Fv2%2FBBTK_PRD%2Fon%2Fdemandware.static%2F-%2FSites-master-catalog%2Fdefault%2Fdwc8cd2b1a%2Fimages%2Ficing%2Fhi-res%2F15139_1.jpg%3Fsw%3D734%26sh%3D734%26sm%3Dfit&t=NDcxZjU2MGZhNTc0NjU3NDk4NmY5NGFmZjk3YjM4MzA0NDU5ZDk2NSxPQ2N5bHAwdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617267926522904576%2Fcan-i-has-76-with-dante-and-a-fem-reader-please&m=1)

“D–Dante…?”

“You like ‘em? I spotted them while window shopping and knew I had to have them”

A million thoughts were going through your head and you suddenly realized why Vergil was so eager to leave. _Poor Vergil…_ You kept a note to yourself to apologize to him later.

“Y— you want me to wear them…?”

“Eeeeeeh…. not exactly”

“Huh?”

“I want to wear them?”

You choked on your spit “What?”

“I want you to handcuff me to the bed” he repeated with a wink.

When he was met with only silence, he caught your completely flustered expression and caught a little concerned “Are you uncomfortable with the idea?”

“N—not exactly. I’m just… I have no idea when do…”

The red-clad man simply smiled and kissed your forehead “Don’t worry about that, babe. I’ll help with that, okay?”

You nodded as he lead you to the bedroom.

—————-

After stripping down to nothing but undergarments, Dante lied flat on the bed and walked you through on how to secure the handcuffs “—And just lock in place”

“Like this?”

“Yep”

“It’s not too tight?”

“I’m good, babe”

“N—now what?”

“One last thing. Can you dig into that nightstand and pull out what’s in the second drawer?”

You did what he requested and when you picked up what he was talking about, you turned so red, you thought you were going to burst into flames. [A ball gag.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fg%2FM9kAAOSwSjpcXhJ4%2Fs-l400.jpg&t=ZGYzZGM4Zjg5MzVmZmRhOWM3NDhlNDYzYzBhZThhYTEwZTg1YTJkYSxPQ2N5bHAwdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617267926522904576%2Fcan-i-has-76-with-dante-and-a-fem-reader-please&m=1) A goddamn ball gag.

“Before you ask, it was a joke gift from Trish”

_Of course it was_

Before you could say anything else however, you caught a whiff of something. Almost like the smell of… candy? And… it was coming from the ball gag. You took a couple of whiffs it and mumbled **“What the hell…?”**

“Strawberry flavored”

You snickered a tiny bit. Of course they make flavored ball gags.

You licked your dry lips “So I just… put this on you?”

Yeah, it has little straps that adjust to head sizes. Right there”

Sure enough, there it was.

“After that, I’ll completely be at your mercy. Do whateeeever you want to me”

Your brain short circuited at the thought of dominating Dante. You were starting to like the sound of it.

After locked the gag in place, you asked “It that good? Not to tight?”

Dante nodded.

Before moving forward, you reiterated one last time “If you want to stop at all, let me now, okay? Use a wing or something to get my attention, okay?”

Dante couldn’t help but feel touched at you being so considerate. He nodded and signaled for you to go on.

You started by raking your nails down his neck and down to his chest. You ran your hands along the little hairs pinching one of his nipples between your fingers, earning a groan from him. Liking the reaction you got, you repeated the action over and over again, relishing the muffled groans coming from him. You gave the other nipple the same treatment until it was just as red and swollen as its twin.

When you got bored with that, you moved downwards to his his boxers and took notice of the huge tent. Slowly, you slid the boxers down his legs and his cock was freed from the confines. You followed suit and removed your own undergarments.

When you seated yourself between Dante’s legs, you grasped his cock and gave it a few tugs, making him jolt a bit.

You swallowed “Are you ready”

The man nodded and began stroking his length languidly.

After what felt like an eternity to him, he felt a tightening feeling in his balls and started to pant through his nose.

You picked up on his come release and your stroking stopped immediately, earning you a frustrated groan from him.

 **“I think I like you better with a gag in your mouth.** You’re not all mouthy **”**

He looked up at you and saw you hovering above his cock, the tip barely touching your entrance. The man physically perked up at the sight.

Without giving him any warning, you sunk down onto his cock, taking him all in one go making the both of you whine.

After adjusting to his size, you rose your hips, looked into his eyes and smirked, “Jackpot” making him snort as you slammed back down.

———————

After the two of you came down hard, you unlocked the handcuffs and removed the ball gag.

“How was that?” you asked.

“Ha…. Goddamn… gotta do that more often”

You let out an airy chuckle “Happy that you enjoyed yourself. I was so worried about messing up”

“You’re a damn natural”

You blushed at he brought you into his warm embrace and held you until the two of you dozed off.


	19. 1. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” 2.“Can I kiss you?” & 99. “Would it help if I stayed?” (Nero x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a prompt list on Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello! New follower of your blog here, love your work! (Also kind of new to tumblr so I hope this is how it works but) May I please ask for prompts 1,2, and 99 from prompt list #5 with DMC 5 Nero and a female reader? (Or just one of them if it’s too many I just thought they’d go well together!) Thank you!

You have always been close to Nero. Even before the two of you became “a thing”, you were always, as Nico said, “tighter than an Olympian’s spandex”, whatever that meant…”

It’s been a month, since you two became “official” and you’ve gotten past that “awkward stage”. Nero had decided to visit you. Despite not living in Fortuna, Nero always went out of his way to be with you.

After talking and joking for hours and hours, the conversation started to gear towards relationships.

“Nero? You mean to tell me that you’ve never gone out with anyone?”

“Nope. No one was really interested in me”

“That is a crime. You are a total keeper and more”

Nero snorted and mumbled “Sh—shut up…”

 _So cute._ You smiled “Have you been kissed at least?”

“When I was a kid. A girl at the orphanage…”

“You were such a cute kid. Can’t say I blame her” you laughed.

A light blush dusted Nero’s face “W—what about you?”

“What about me?”

**“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”**

You pondered for a moment “Hmm… can’t say I have”

Nero sputtered “What??? You’re shitting me!”

“Nope”

“Were you just not interested?”

“Yeah and also, I wasn’t what other kids would call ‘popular’. Even during my teen years, I wasn’t sought after”

Nero frowned that sentence “Bullshit. You’re… you’re fuckin gorgeous”

It was your turn to blush “Um… thanks…”

After a moment of awkward silence Nero asked quietly “C— **Can I kiss you?”**

You didn’t hear what was asked “Say that again?”

Nero’s face grew even redder “I said: **Can I kiss you?”**

You blushed and nodded. Nero scooted closer to you. You could feel heat radiating off of his body; he smelled like a mixture of his cologne and leather. It was… comforting. Slowly, he brought his face closer to yours until your lips were barely touching. His eyes asked _Are you sure?_ You nodded. As you both closed your eyes, he pressed his lips to yours. They were soft like his hair and you swear, you could feel fireworks going off within you. He cradled your face in his hands and deepened the kiss. You felt yourself falling in love with him more and more.

Hesitantly, he pulled away, leaving you breathless “How was that for your first kiss?”

“It was… it was everything I could’ve imagined… and more”

He smiled softly. He looked at the clock “I better get going. It’s getting late. Got a long mission to get ready for”. He started to stand up when you quickly wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed your face into his shirt.

“Please don’t leave…”

“Y/N?”

“I… It gets lonely when your not here”

Still smiling, Nero offered **“Would it help if I stayed?”**

You said nothing and nodded.

Nero removed your arms from his waist and picked you up bridal style. He took you to your bedroom and places you onto the bed. He dug through your drawers and pulled out an over-sized shirt and changed into it. He joined you under the covers and wrapped you in a warm embrace. He laid like that, playing with your hair until his scent lulled you to sleep. He kissed the top of your head and joined you in slumber.


	20. "I want you now" " Each of my thoughts about you are improper" NSFW (Vergil x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the latest prompt list I reblogged over on Tumblr
> 
> shiranyaawww asked: 5 and 20 Vergil x F! Reader
> 
> Date night with Vergil ;D

It was supposed to be a simple dinner. That was it. A simple dinner at the little Greek restaurant and a quiet walk in the street. That’s it. A simple date. You, however, had other things in mind.

It all started with that [dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0980/4470/products/4x_bcc621e2-89bb-450f-b055-d5902c98ceb0_1024x1024.jpg?v=1553089643). That alluring dress. You had found it while browsing that auctioning website you were so fond of. You were ecstatic when it arrived at your doorstep. An interesting color: dark navy. 

“It reminds me of you” you told him with a smile. The blue devil couldn’t help but feel flattered.

When Vergil had decided to take you out somewhere, it was the perfect opportunity to wear the dress. Dressed in his dark suit he waited for you in the living room of your little apartment while you got ready. You finally stepped out of your bathroom, Vergil got a good look at you.

That dress… looked beautiful on you. Your (color) hair was styled in a simple way, nothing to extravagant. You were also wearing the necklace, he got you. You were stunning.

You being all dress up caught the attention of his demonic side. Deep within Vergil, the devil inside purred at the sight of you. All dress up. Just for him. The demon wanted to ravish you on the spot. Vergil shoved those thoughts aside and held out his arm for you.

——————————-

The date was going well. The restaurant had a homey feel and the food was delicious. The wine was unlike any other. A private booth all to yourselves. It was perfect.

Then came desert. You and Vergil opted to split a melopita sprinkled with pomegranate seeds. It was delectable. You made that very clear with the noises that left your mouth. The moans you made from that first bite caught Vergil off guard. His mind immediately went to… impure thoughts. His inner demon reveled in the noises you were making.

You noticed how tense Vergil was. Concerned, you asked “Is something wrong, Vergil?”

Seeing your creased brow (and not liking the upset look on your face), Vergil shook his head dismissively “It’s nothing, my love”

“You sure? I can feel your leg bouncing. Something is clearly on your mind”

Vergil sighed. Nothing gets past you “It’s just… the noises your making and the thoughts that are going through my mind”

“What sort of thoughts?”

**“Each of my thoughts about you are improper.”**

You giggled quietly “I was wondering if you noticed”

Vergil raised an eyebrow “You were making those sounds on purpose?”

You simply smirked.

“For what purpose were you making those noises?”

You didn’t give a verbal answer. Instead, you slid on of the straps of your dress down your shoulder.

 _Oh. That’s why._ Vergil’s eyes darkened with hidden lust.

“You little minx…”

“What are you going to do about it, Vergil” you winked.

Vergil asked for the check, all while still eyeing you with those icy eyes.

—————————–

Back at your apartment, Vergil had you lying flat on your bed. His lips ravishing yours and both of your clothes scattered around the floor of the room.

With sharp teeth, Vergil bit down on your shoulder leaving a mark to match all of the others. He bit down a mark on your collarbone hard enough to make it slightly bleed. The pain only amplified the pleasure and lust going through you mind. His silver locks in your tight grip.

The night was quiet. Nothing but moans and heavy breathing could be heard.

When he satisfied with what he did your neck, he moved downward, leaving kisses along the way. When he got to your core, he purred at the scent of your arousal. He ran his finger down your slit, making you twitch from the contact.

“So wet for me” he growled as he licked his finger clean.

He parted your folds and gave your clit a kitten lick, causing you to gasp. Not wanting to wait, he languidly licked your core. He had your hips in an iron grip, preventing you from moving. With his thumb, he rubbed and pressed your clit as he ran his tongue along your entrance, lapping up any slick.

You were nearing your release when Vergil pulled away from your entrance, making you groan in frustration. You lifted your head to glared at him. He crawled back up to you and pressed his lips against yours, tasting yourself on his lips.

He subconsciously rolled his hips and growled **“I want you now.”**

You wrapped your legs around his hips “Take me, then” you panted.

Without warning, he slammed his length into your core, a stinging sensation in your inner walls making you hiss. He planted light kiss on your face in comfort.

You rolled your hips, giving him permission to move. He immediately started at a ruthless pace. Pulling out and slamming back into you fast and hard, your breast bouncing with each thrust and the sound of skin slapping skin resonating in the now stuffy room.

He lifted you leg, giving him a an entirely different angle and each thrust making contact with that special spot.

With every thrust, the knot in your stomach got tighter and tighter. You could tell Vergil was reaching his end as well since his thrusts became more and more erratic. He laid his head at the crook of your neck inhaling your scent as he continued thrusting.

In a moment, the knot in your stomach snapped like a ribbon as you reach your release. Vergil’s release followed soon after, his cock filling you with his seed.

Vergil remained inside you. The two of you laid panting , embracing one another with sweat slicked bodies, reveling in the aftermath of the passion. Neither of you wanted this moment to end.

After a while, Vergil slowly pulled out of you. You hiss from the stinging sensation, but wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Vergil moved your hair from your forehead and planted a kiss before stating “Let me go run us a bath”

Still coming down for your high, your only response was a nod.

Vergil strolled out of the room. You couldn’t help but stare at his haunches as he left. Your ears perked up at the sound of running water. It was almost lulling you to sleep.

Vergil returned to the room and he sat at the edge of the bed. He held your hand in his “Shall we our bath, my love?”

You nodded as you sat up. you tried to stand but your legs wobbled, nearly making you topple over. Vergil was quick to hold on to you. He picked you up bridal style and carried you into the bathroom. He carefully place you in the bathtub and he joined behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

You sighed from the hot relaxing water and Vergil’s touch.

You leaned back into Vergil’s chest and sighed out “Thank you for tonight, Vergil”

He kissed you temple “Anything for you, Y/N”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I got invested lol


	21. "I love it when you talk dirty" NSFW (Dante x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ask from the latest prompt list. 
> 
> Anonymous asked: 27 with Dante x reader? (Dante dirty talking 🤤🤤)
> 
> 27\. "I love it when you talk dirty."

So much for a quick mission.

Dante had got a call about a demon somewhere in Nevada, just outside of Reno. You offered to go with Dante and he was quick to agree with that flashy grin you loved. So you packed your bags, got on Cavaliere, and started a long ride to Michigan.

When you met up with the client just outside of Reno’s city limits, she gave you and Dante any and all information about the demon. It was described as a salamander looking red demon, breathes fire and its skin seemed to secrete a toxin. Tourists and residents alike have been killed by it. The most recent sighting was before a fiery crash involving to semi-trucks. Needless to say, you and Dante had your work cut out for you.

Dante spotted the demon out in the desert. The demon put up a fight. You, a mere human, managed to avoid the spouts of fire and the toxins. In little to no time the demon was destroyed. The client was VERY grateful and paid double the agreed fee.

On the way back to Red Grave, you and Dante stopped at a motel at a truck stop for the night. The motel was relatively small and besides the owner, only you and Dante were around. Dante stood behind you while you book a room, his arms wrapped around your waist. While the owner left to get your room key, Dante pressed his lips to your ear and whispered "I can’t wait until we’re both alone so that I can blow your mind". You bit your bottom lip at his words

After quick showers, the two of you lied on the bed, completely bare. You were wrapped in his arms, kissing you feverishly. His tongue prodded at you lips; you allowed entry and he explored every nook and cranny in your mouth. Dante moved to your neck and planted light pecks and bites all along your shoulders and neck, making you moan and arch your back.

“I love how you taste” he said in a husky voice “I can never get enough of you”.

You only response was to grip at his hair. He always knew what to say to get to you.

Dante found your special spot on your neck when you let out a moan “I’m going to mark you as mine, so EVERYONE knows who you belong to” he bit down and sucked at the skin, leaving a red-purple mark in its wake.

“Dont… *pant* stop” you gasped out.

Dante chuckled darkly “Oh, I don’t plan on slowing down ANY time soon, babe” his hand ran down you sides. He gave your hips a squeeze “Tonight’s all about you, so just lie back and let me to the work” and ran a finger along your slit “So wet for me, already?”

You arched you back and panted **“I love it when you talk dirty”**

Dante smirked as he plunged a finger into your core, making you convulse “So riled up from dirty talk…” he muttered, pressing in a second finger “Keeping note of that”

“Dante” you gasped “Please…. I need you to fuck me, now”

“So eager… I love it” Dante removed his finger and made a swirling gesture “Turn over, babe. On all fours”

You clumsily obeyed the half-devil, presenting yourself to him.

Dante laid his chest on you back, his cock barely prodding at your entrance “All mine… so eager to be a demon’s possession” he muttered before plunging into you in one stroke.

———————————

Dante laid on his back with you on top of him, after multiple orgasms. He pulled up the covers, making sure you were comfortable. You ran a hand along the hairs on his chest, feeling and hearing his strong heartbeat. He pressed his lips to the top of your head. Both of you were in a comfortable bliss.

“That was amazing” you mumbled with a hoarse voice.

Dante simply hummed as he stroke your shoulder with a broad hand. His ear picked up on your slow breathing. He looked down at you and saw that you had fallen asleep. He smiled as he pulled you closer to him, subconsciously shielding you from the world. He watched you sleep for while until he too eventually fell asleep.


	22. “Don’t be gentle.” “Like what you see?” “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” NSFW (Dante x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third ask from that prompt list
> 
> Anonymous asked: If you are still taking requests for the smut prompt list, can I ask for 35, 31 and 22 with Dante x fem reader about their first time having DT sex?
> 
> 22\. “Don’t be gentle.”
> 
> 31\. “Like what you see?”
> 
> 35\. “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Dante is in heat in this fic. So if that's something that's not your cup of tea avoid/ tread with caution

When you got with Dante, you expected the usual things of any relationship and some the more unusual things with him being half-demon. What you didn’t account on, however, was his heat cycle.

Like any other animal, Dante goes into period of heat. His body runs a little warmer that it usually does, he sweats profusely, and, the most obvious, he gets REALLY horny. His body also gives off pheromones that smell spicy, almost like cinnamon with a smoky undertone. It was... alluring. The smell always drew you to him whenever Dante went into heat.

This current heat was no different. You and Dante were in the bedroom. Clothes scattered across the floor and the two of you in each others arms, lip-locked and tumbling all along the bed and Dante rubbing his length along your dripping core.

In your bliss, you pushed Dante away “Dante wait”

Dante looked you with a worried expression “What’s wrong, babe? Am I going to fast for you?”

You shook your head “No. I just want to try something”

Dante cocked his head, waiting for you to continue.

“I want you in your Devil Trigger form”

Dante’s eyes widened “My Devil Trigger form? Where’s this coming from?”

You blushed “I’ve been having these... fantasies”

“Fantasies?”

You shook your head _Screw it_ “I want to be fucked by your Devil Trigger form during your heat”

You words made Dante’s cock twitch. He pondered for a moment “That’s what you want?”

“More than anything!”

Dante smiled at you eagerness “Alright, babe” He stood from the bed and cricked his neck. You lied on your back and watched Dante shift. When his transformation was complete, he glanced at you and saw the turned-on look in your eye. He chuckled “Heh. **Like what you see?** ”

You shuddered “Fuck yeah”

Dante smirked as he crawled on top of you, his ridged cock coming out of the protective plating. You ran you fingers along his chitin chest. He was warm. Warmer than he usually is. You grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to yours, kissing him hungrily. When you felt his sharp teeth grab at your tough, a rush of arousal panged in your gut.

Dante pulled away and stroked himself with a clawed hand “You still want this?”

You nodded.

**“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”**

“Don’t you dare stop” you said as you spread your legs wide, presenting yourself to him.

At that moment, his devil took over. His eyes flashed and grabbed you a flipped you onto stomach. You readjusted yourself so that you were leaning on your arms and your ass was upwards, ready for him.

Dante ran his claws down your back and thighs “So eager to be a demon’s wench”

His words made you quiver with excitement.

Without another word, Dante thrusted deep into you in on hard stroke, making you cry out in pleasure.

He lowers his head to your ear “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle”

 **“Don’t you dare be gentle.** Take me, my demon”

Dante growled as he bit down on your shoulder and started pounding into you with abandon. His chitin armor slapping against your bare skin added to the pleasure. With every thrust, the ridges of his cock stroke your inner walls and reached special spots that you didn’t even know you had.

He ran his claws down your sides, leaving red marks, and gripped your hips tightly and sped up his pace, making you cry out and moan his name.

Dante wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up so you were kneeling upright. You turned your head towards him and his lowers his head to trap you in a kiss. He grabbed your left breast and pinched the nipple with his claws. The pinprick pain somehow making you feel wetter. Wit his other clawed hand, he rubbed your swollen clit, making you cry out in his mouth.

You pulled away from the kiss and panted “D-*pant* Dante... ‘M Cumming”

Dante pressed you back down to the bed and began jack-hammering you “That’s is, babe. Come for me. Come for you demon”

With every thrust, your inner wall clenched down on his cock, desperate to milk him dry. At the last thrust, he roared out and his wings flared out like a peacock’s feathers as he coated your walls with his seed. Your walls held him tight, milking him for everything he had.

Dante remained still inside you, gently running his claws along your sides, reveling in the post-coital bliss. He pulled of you and you whined at the loss of contact. Dante smiled as a lied down next to you and you crashed down, completely spent.

You felt him run the back of his scaled hand on your shoulder. You looked into those fiery eyes and grasped his hand. You placed the palm on the side of your face with a smile. He smiled back.

You snuggled into his chest and he adjusted himself so his wings could wrap around you. You felt warm and safe i his arms and wings. Your soft snores could be heard as you fell asleep.

Dante wrapped his arms tighter around you as he shifted back and pulled the thick comforter over the two of you.

Even as he started to sleep, he knew that he wasn’t done. After all, there’s still 4 more days until his heat ends.


	23. “Kiss me again, like you mean it.” Vergil x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the latest prompt list
> 
> shiranyaaww asked: "Fluff 8. Vergil and female!reader hehe"

You just put Vergil’s laundry in your washer. The power at the agency had been cutoff and Vergil REALLY needed to get some laundry done. Your ears perked up at the apartment buzzer.

You hurried to the front door and pressed the buzzer “Yes?”

“Delivery for… Y/N?”

“Oh! Of course, let me just buzz you in!” you pressed the button to let the deliveryman in.

“Do I need to ask?” questioned Vergil. He was currently sat on a sofa reading one of your books. He wasn’t in his usual outfit. Instead, he was dressed comfortably in dark sweats and a navy v-neck tee.

“I just ordered some lunch for us from the sushi place down the street. I got your favorite”

Vergil smiled softly “You didn’t need to so that”

You smiled back “Now what kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t take care of my guest?”

Vergil huffed a chuckle “I’m your guest, now?” he teased.

You winked just as there was a knock at the door. You opened the door and greeted the deliveryman. You were given your food and paid the deliveryman.

“Thank you!” you called out as you shut the door. You placed the food onto the coffee table “Come on, Vergil. Before it goes bad”

——————-

After a peaceful lunch, you and Vergil opted to lay on the couch together. He was reading while you laid on his shoulder, scrolling through your phone. You could feel him staring at you.

You looked up at him “What?”

He smiled, not answering your question. You laid a hand on the side of his face, running your thumb along his cheekbone. He leaned into your touch.

“You’re so cute” you softly spoke.

Vergil snorted, a little flustered “I am not cute”

You giggled “You are! You’re such a cutie!”

He let out an annoyed groan. You loved to mess with him. You were about to speak again when he quickly pecked you on the lips, making you forget what you were going to say.

_Oh… so that’s how it’s gonna be_

“What a cute kiss” you teased softly.

He gave you an incredulous look.

“C’mon, Vergil. Prove to me you’re quote: not cute” you smirked **“Kiss me again, like you mean it.”** you challenged.

Without a moment of hesitation, Vergil wrapped his arms around you and pressed his lips to yours with full force. You returned the embrace and kissed back. Lips were locked in a passionate battle and neither of you wanted it to end.

Vergil continued to lean on you until you were laid back on the couch, with him on top of you.

You both pulled away, gasping for air.

“You still want to call me cute?” he asked in a husky voice.

“So cute…” you snarked.

“You little brat” he growled as he dove for you neck. You giggled at his actions. You barely registered the sound of the washer dinging, signaling that the laundry was done.

_The laundry can wait…_


	24. F3: Knowing someone else can hear NSFW (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular prompt was requested from the latest smut prompt list a reblogged over on tumblr
> 
> https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/623313905558700032/smut-fic-prompts
> 
> Anon asked: Dante/Reader F3. Dante has no shame.

All you wanted to do was clean the damn shop. It was filthy and was in desperate need of cleaning. With a threatening smile, you recruited Dante and Vergil’s help. You assigned the front lobby to them.

You just finished cleaning the floors and oven. Your next task: the ceiling. Some mold had begun to sprout and you wanted to take care of it before it got worse and killed you.

As you glared at the mold on the ceiling, you came to a realization _No way I’m going to be able to reach that._

“Hey! Dante!” you called out “Can you come in here?”

“Sure” Dante replied. He sauntered in “Yeah, babe?”

You pointed at the mold “I need some help cleaning that?”

Dante glanced at the mold “Why don’t you use the step stool?”

“Don’t you remember? You and Vergil when you DECIDED TO FIGHT OVER AN ENERGY DRINK” you retorted, saying that last bit loud enough for Vergil to hear. You can just imagine the scowl on his face.

Dante scratched the back of his neck “Oh yeah… sorry about that” he crouched down and motioned you to get on his shoulders. When you were situated, he stood up straight. The mold was within your reach and you got right to work.

As you scrubbed at the mold, you felt Dante squeeze your thighs “Can I help you?”

“Heh. Just thinking. Your pretty little legs around my neck. The jeans your wearing”

You rolled your eyes “Keep talking like that and I’ll choke you with my thighs” 

“Oooooo… kinky”

“Shut up”

Soon, the mold was scrubbed off and the ceiling was clean. I admired your handiwork as you tossed the sponge and rubber gloves in the sink “Alright Dante. I’m done, you can let me down”

He didn’t respond.

“Dante? What are y—” without warning Dante lifting you from his shoulders and laid your down on the table, making your his face was in between your legs.

“Dante— what the fu—” you were interrupted by the sound of him tearing your jeans open. You shivered at the cool air making contact with your bare skin.

As Dante pulled your panties to the side, you tried to shove his head away “Dante— Vergil is in the next room”

The man stood up straight, bringing your hips up with him “Then you better try and be quiet” and with that he dove right in.

——————–

As you exited the kitchen with and apron wrapped around your waist you made eye contact with Vergil who just stared at you with an eyebrow raised. You blushed madly and rushed up the stairs.

As you entered your room, you could hear the twins’ conversation.

“I’d appreciate it if you waited until I was gone before you decide to go at it with your woman”

“Pfft… you’re just jealous that I’m eating good”

You slammed your door shut _Damn him!_


	25. B9: First “I love you” NSFW (Vergil x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from the prompt list
> 
> Anon asked: Can you do the Romantic prompt 9. with vergil x female reader? Please and thank you 🥺💙
> 
> B9: First “I love you”

Vergil was different from your previous partners. He wasn’t as open and he was very reserved. But after learning everything he went through early in his life, you couldn’t blame him. Never.

When ever the two of you got intimate, it was you that always spouted the ‘I love yous’. He always reciprocated, though he never said it outright. Again, you never held it against him. He expressed his love for you in other ways and they were all just as special as saying it.

——————————–

When first trudged into your apartment after a long mission you decided to spoil him. He was surprised when you told him there was a hot bath waiting for him. His heart soared at the thought of you thinking of him.

One thing led to another and you both in the tub, you wrapped in his arms as he ravished your lips.

For what felt like hours, your lips were locked with his and his fingers were in the water, playing with your folds. He relished the little noises that left your mouth.

When he felt you were ready, he lifted your leg and guided his length to your folds. With one thrust, he was fully sheathed in you. Your body quivered at him “coming home”.

Wasting no time, he began his brutal pace, making you cry out in blissful pleasure.

As he thrust in and out of you, he drank in your contorted face and pressed his lips against yours.

Soon, he felt your walls start to tighten around him and his thrusting became more erratic. At the final thrust, your center clamped down on his length as he fill you with his load.

As you came down from your high, you wrapped his arms around his neck and brought his lips to yours. He bent his head down and peppered your neck and shoulders with kisses.

In the bliss, you barely made out those three words “I love you”

You froze with wide eyes “Say it again”

He peppered more kisses all over your face “I love you”

“One more time?”

Vergil smiled softly and once more “I love you”


	26. A3: First time  A4: Oral sex NSFW (Demon!Dante x Nun!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request
> 
> Anon asked: So about those smut prompts, Demon!Dante/Nun!Reader A3 and A4 please? 🙏🏼
> 
> A3: First time
> 
> A4: Oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Even tho I was born and raised Catholic, I don’t know shit about nuns and how they do what they do. Hopefully, things are too far off base lol 😅
> 
> BTW: Taking some inspiration from Powerwolf’s “Demons are a Girl’s Best Friend” (both original and orchestral versions). The song AND music video are just PERFECT for this :D
> 
> ALSO: DT!Dante :D
> 
> WARNING: Mild dubious consent.

You knelt in front the large statue of Christ, deep in prayer. Though, you weren’t fully committed to the prayer. Your mind was elsewhere: how you got to this point, why you decided to become a nun; just your life at this point.

It really wasn’t your choice to become a nun but your family gave you little choice.

You inwardly sighed and ended the prayer. You stood and started a brisk walk back to your quarters.

Halfway through your walk, one of the head nuns stopped you “Sister? May I ask where you are going”

Thinking quick, you replied “I’m not feeling too well, Sister. I’m going to be retiring to my quarters. Hopefully a quick rest will help”

The old woman gave you a sympathetic smile “Oh dear… it seems everyone has been feeling under the weather. Will you be needing anything?”

You shook your head “I think I just need to rest my head”

She nodded “Very well. If you do need anything, do let me know” and with that, she continued on her way.

You quickly continued your walk back to your quarters and shut the door behind you.

You sat at the small desk and sighed deeply.

 **“You’re really not committed to the whole nun thing, are you?”** a voice greeted.

You eyes shot up and looked around for the source of the voice.

 **“Right here, baby…”** the closet?

You looked into the dark closet and a figure stepped out. A demon?!

In a panic, you fell out of your chair. You tried to utter a prayer but it was as if you never learned any prayers.

The demon knelt down and gently ran his claws along your cheekbone **“No nee to be afraid, Sister. I’m not going to hurt you”**

You trembled in fear but didn’t answer.

The demon grinned, flashing his sharp teeth **“Maybe you need some convincing…”**

Before you could react, the demon tossed onto your bed and towered over you.

You lied frozen as his fiery eyed your body, the hunger evident in his eyes.

The demon licked his lips as his claws dug into the fabric of your robes **“Let’s get your out of these robes, hmm?”**

You squeaked as his claws tore at your robes, tearing the fabric to shreds, leaving you in your undergarments.

The demon’s eyes lit up at the sight of your black lacy under garments **“Looks like the nun has a sinful side no one knows about”** he purred as his claws ran down your thigh.

You twitched at the demon’s words.

Wasting no time, he tore off your bra and panties, leaving you completely bare and at his mercy.

You shivered as he trailed harsh kisses and bites down your body, all the way down to your slit.

With his clawed fingers, he parted your fold and inhaled your scent purred **“Look at you. Already so wet for a demon”** he purred.

He gave your core a hard lick making you jolt and cry softly. He quickly covered your mouth with his hand **“Unless you want to get caught with a demon, I’d advise you to be quiet”**

You nodded and he removed his hand. He parted your folds again and went back to devouring you.

With every lick, you could feel the ridges of his tongue brush against spots you didn’t even know you had. You would twitch and jolt whenever he used his sharp teeth to bite and pull at your clit.

Soon, you could hold it in anymore and you came in the demon’s mouth. He was eager to drink up all the slick that leaked from you.

He licked his lips as he sat up **“Delicious”** he brought his lips to yours and devoured you in the kiss. You moaned at the mixed taste of yourself and the smoky taste of his mouth.

He pulled away and positioned his ridged cock at your core **“Once you become one with me, you will become MINE. MINE ALONE”**

You subconsciously spread your legs at the tone of his voice, making him smirk.

He thrust all the way into you, causing a burning sensation in your core. You moaned at the pain and pleasure melding into one.

Giving you no time to adjust, the demon began taking you at a brutal and fast pace. The sound of his chitin skin slapping against yours, along with the sound of your quiet moans, filled the empty room.

He bent down and left bites all along your body, sometimes biting hard enough to causing bleeding. It took everything in you to not cry out.

Out of nowhere, the demon pulled out of you, making you whimper in pleasure.

 **“On your knees”** he commanded **“Like the demon’s whore that you are”**

You quivered at his words and got on all fours, presenting yourself to him like an animal in heat.

He wasted no time and got back to taking you and making you his, making sure to leave more bites and scratches all along your shoulders and back.

Soon, his thrust had become erratic and your inner walls began to quiver, signalling him of your coming end.

He slowed his pace and whispered in your ear **“Tell me what you want…”**

“Please… come inside me… make me yours”

You could be the demon grinned widely. Your cried out as he continued his hard pace.

At that final hard thrust, your walls clamped on his large cock and milked him of everything he had. He let out a breathy growl as his cock painted your inner walls with his taint.

As the two of you lied in the post-coital bliss, you could hear rapid footsteps making their way for your door. Your heart race in panic at the thought of you being caught with a demon.

The demon pulled out of you, wrapped you in what remained of your robes and picked you up bridal style. He chuckled at the confused look on your face and simply said **“You are mine, now”**

With a flap of his wings, he crashed through the window (making sure you weren’t cut) and took flight.

He landed on top of the highest tower of the monastery and eyed the view **“Take one look, Y/N”** How does he know your name? **“The world is now your oyster. Together, we’ll raise hell together”**

You felt your heart jump at the thought. Without thinking, you peck the demon on the cheek, making him smile. Not the impish smile you saw minutes ago; a genuine smile.

“What— What’s your name, demon?”

**“Dante”**

You giggled “Well, Dante. Let’s go and raise that hell. Demon’s are a girl’s best friend, after all”

Dante chuckled at that last sentence and took to the sky once more.


	27. D12: Cock/vagina worship NSFW (Demon!Vergil x Nun!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request, more Demon/Nun smut! :D
> 
> virberos asked: please...D12 with Demon!Vergil/Nun!Reader. Demon/Nun is my favorite trope and we can't let Dante have all the fun
> 
> And ya know what? I can't argue with that😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little bit of creative liberties with this one as I didn’t want it to be just a copy/paste of the Dante fic!
> 
> The reader is technically a former nun. I guess? She is fleeing the monastery… it’ll make sense when read lol
> 
> Once again, Powerwolf be helping me with inspiration lol
> 
> I kinda diverted a bit from the prompt >_>
> 
> WARNING: A bit of a breeding kick because I have to fuckin shame and demons are my weakness. Also a tiny bit of bloodplay?
> 
> I… I went all out lol

You peeked around the corner of the hallway, when you saw that no one was around, you made a break for the front doors.

————————–

_It all started five months ago when you were taking a stroll on the edge of the forest. You were just walking along the treeline, something you always did when you were greeted by a massive demon._

_For a quick moment, you were terrified of the creature but the fear quickly turned to curiosity when the demon didn’t attack you on sight. The demon was evidently confused by your curiosity as well._

_The demon introduced himself as Vergil and, against you’ve been taught about giving demons your name, you introduced yourself. You couldn’t help but blush when he said your name was beautiful._

_And so, every night, for the next five months, you’d sneak out of the monastery, to visit your new friend. Soon, you found yourself falling for one another. You knew how wrong is was with you being a nun, but it was inevitable. Vergil treated you like an individual._

_Soon, you began to despise the thought of spending the rest of your days in celibacy._

_When you expressed those thought to Vergil, he proposed a plan._

_**“Come with me”** _

_“Huh?”_

_**“Come with me. Leave this place and be mine. We can see the world together”** _

_You heart fluttered at the thought of leaving everything behind but you were quick to jump on the chance of freedom._

_—————————_

So now, here you are slipping through the back gardens of the monastery. When the forest was in sight, you made a break for it. 

Once past the treeline, you quietly called out “Vergil?” no answer “Vergil!”

Your ears perked up at the sound of fluttering wings as Vergil glided down in front of you.

**“Y/N…”**

You smiled wide and jumped into his arms “Vergil!”

“ **My love… are you ready? Once we leave, you can never come back here”**

You held Vergil’s large clawed hand in your smaller ones and nodded.

The blue demon lifted you into his arms and shot upwards into the sky, causing you to holler in excitement. You could feel the demon purr at your happiness.

—————————-

After flying for what felt like hours, Vergil finally reached the destination: an old chateau in the hills, away from prying eyes.

Upon entering the old building, you were greeted by the smell of hazelnuts and vanilla. You immediately felt right at home.

Vergil placed you down and just eyed you as you took in your new surroundings.

Using the tip of his tail, he into your robes from the bottom up, causing it to fall to the ground. You instinctively tried to cover your exposed body, but Vergil is quick to grab you wrists and press you against the wall. You shivered when you felt the protective sheath of his crotch press against your still clothed center.

 **“Don’t hide yourself from me, my love”** he purred as he guided you to a large bedroom.

He laid laid on the bed and made quick work of your remaining clothes, leaving you vulnerable, ripe for the taking.

You panted when his tail slithered across your naked body.

He ran his claw down your body; down the valley between your breasts and down your abdomen. He stop right above your clit.

You subconsciously spread your legs, your aroused scent hitting him like a wave. He pressed his massive hand on your mound making you shudder from the contact.

**“All mine…”**

You bit you lip as he pressed two clawed finger into your entrance

 **“I look forward to taking you… filling you…”** he purred as his fingers curled inside of you, making you arched your back.

**“I’m going to fill you to the brim… you are gong to carry my children”**

You insides quivered with excitement at the thought of carrying Vergil’s children. How ironic. Just a short while ago, you were a devout woman of God. And here you are now, a the completely mercy of a demon. And you loved everything about it.

You were dragged from your thought when you felts Vergil’s tongue enter your core. His tail was wrapped around, preventing you from moving too much.

As his tongue move around the crevice of your core, each bump and ridge rubbed along your inner walls and reach spots that made you cry out.

When we close to reaching your end, Vergil pulled away, making you whine in frustration. Vergil could help but huff a chuckle.

You lookup to glare at the demon. That was thrown out the window when you caught sight of his cock out of its protective sheath.

It was massive; about the size of your forearm. Ridges lined the shaft. Stark blue at the base and faded to almost white at the tip that dripped with precum. The sight made your mouth water.

Vergil made a circular motion with is finger, commanding you to get on all fours, a command that you were more that happy to oblige.

Vergil’s tail coiled around your body once more as he lined his cock at your entrance, the tip barely touching you.

Slowly, he pressed his cock into your entrance, allowing you to get used to his size. When he was fully seated inside of you, he waited until you were ready for him to move.

When he felt you try to move your hips, he took that as his queue and wasted no time on making you his. He gripped your hips tightly as he pounded into you. His tail coiled around your neck, the sensation adding to the already overwhelming pleasure.

Vergil brought his head down to you neck and sunk his teeth into your flesh, the taste of your blood, making his thrusts more erratic.

All throughout the chateau, nothing could be heard except the sounds of your pleasured cries, Vergil’s growls and the sounds of scales slapping human skin.

Soon, you have reached your peak and your inner walls gripped tightly on Vergil’s massive length.

Vergil followed soon after, his cock filling you with his seed, ensuring you’d soon be carrying his spawn.

For a while, the two of you lie in sweaty bliss. You could feel your eyes getting heavy. You hissed when Vergil pulled of you and uncoiled his tail. You could feel his essence leaking from you and run down your leg.

Soon, the aftermath of your love-making had set in and you collapsed in exhaustion.

Vergil lied down next to you and pulled you to his chest. He wrapped his wings around you, as if to shield you from the world.

He gently ran his claws along your swollen abdomen as you fell into a peaceful slumber.

**_“All mine…”_ **


	28. C5: Comical roleplay NSFW (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request. This was a fun one. :D
> 
> Anon asked: Dante/Reader C5. He is roleplaying as a cowboy and reader is a damsel in distress. (Need me some Cowboy Dante in my life honestly 😩💦)

You struggled with the ropes that bound you, the material digging into your skin and your cotton nightgown tangling itself. 

You licked your lips and called out “Help! Anyone? Please!”

When you were greeted by silence, you opened your mouth to call for help again.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and your savior strolled through. Your rugged hero sauntered in clad in worn red and black caps, no shirt whatsoever, and donning a demonic cowboy hat and the ethereal red scarf that came with it.

With a toothy grin, he declared in a heroic tone “I’ll save you!”

It took everything you had to not laugh “My hero!”

Your leather-clad hero sauntered towards you and tore off your binds. You immediately wrapped your arms around your cowboy “Thank you, mister. How ever could I repay you?”

You savior raised an eyebrow “I can think of a few ways, missy”

At that point, you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You began to cackle and the cowboy joined in.

“I’m so sorry Dante! I couldn’t hold it in!”

Dante’s heart leapt at your unadulterated joy. Goddamn, he loved you.

When the laughter died down, Dante looked into you eyes. It was clear he was thinking about something.

“Dante—”

Your cowboy was quick to tear off your nightgown, the cold air making you shiver as it made contact with your now bare skin.

The rugged man, gripped the large bulge between his legs, back in cowboy mode “I’ll be taking my reward, ma’am”

You spread you legs “Come and get it, cowboy”

At those words, your hero dove down and sucked at your neck.

————————-

You laid with Dante in post-coital bliss.

As you worked on catching your breath, Dante pecked your temple “You alright, babe?”

Are a few steady breaths, you replied “I guess it’s a good thing we found your old chaps”

Dante smiled “A damn good thing”

“It’s a miracle they still fit after all of these years”

Dante hummed in agreement as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Next time, you be the damsel and I be the bandit, coming to take my prize” you suggested.

Dante grinned at the suggestion “Yes, ma’m!”


	29. D14: Face-fucking NSFW (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request
> 
> Anon asked: D14 for Dante and fem reader, if you have the time! Love your writing

“You know, I like you like this”

You ceased, cleaning the bottom of the bar and glared at Dante “What the hell are you talking about?”

Dante smirked “You on your knees like this. All for me”

You blushed and frowned at the hunter’s words. You punched his calf.

“Ah! Come on, babe!” he complained.

“Don’t say stupid shit, then!”

He shoved his hand in your face and you bit down in retaliation.

“Kinky”

“Fuck off”

The hunter grabbed the back of your skull and brought close to the bulge in his pants “Come ooooon, babe. Don’t tell me we’re not thinking of the same thing”

A deep frown crossed your face as your cheeks turned into a light shade of pink.

“Judging by that blush, I say that’s a yes”

You rolled your eyes and resumed with your cleaning and he went back to reading his magazine on the bar.

You tried to focus on cleaning but Dante’s words drilled themselves into your mind. You glanced up at him, he’s focused on his magazine. Maybe…

With shaky fingers, you started to unbuckle his belt. He noticed you were having some difficulty, so he helped you out.

When his belt was tossed to the side, you looked up at him with uncertainty.

He brushed the hair that was in your face “Let me take the reins?”

You gingerly nodded. At your consent, Dante undid is pants and pulled out his cock. The sheer size never failed to make you drool.

You place gentle kisses along the shaft and tip, making him groan from the contact.

Dante had started to get impatient and he forcibly open your mouth and shoved his massive length into the wet crevice. It took everything you had to not gag from the intrusion.

Not wanting to wait any longer than he had to, he gripped the back of your skull and began to violently thrust in and out of your mouth. You tightly gripped his hips to try and keep yourself grounded as he fucked your mouth.

Nothing could be heard throughout the shop except the sloppy sounds of his thrusts and groans.

With every deep thrust, his length went past your relaxed gag reflex. You moans and hums added vibrations to the already building pleasure.

“That’s it, babe. Take it all in” he panted as he felt his sack tighten, signalling his climax. His thrust had become more erratic and tears began to fall down your face.

After a few more violent thrusts, his cock twitched and spurts of hot cum shot down your throat and dribbled down your chin. He continued his thrusts until he was milked dry.

His now flaccid cock fell from you lips and you sat on the floor, trying to catch your breath. He smoothed out your hair as he shoved his cock back down his pants just as Nero and Vergil walked through the front doors “Dante!” looks like they returned from their mission

“How was the mission?”

“Short and simple” Vergil replied.

“The pay?” asked Dante.

“Had the client pay triple for out trouble”

Dante nodded.

“Where’s Y/N?” asked Nero “I’m surprised she isn’t.

“She’s around” Dante replied.

Smiling impishly, you stood up from behind the bar licking your lips “Hey boys~”

You and Dante howled in laughter at Vergil and Nero’s looks of disgust.

“Gross!” exclaimed Nero. Vergil simply pinched the bridge of his nose.


	30. Prompt 27 "I'm pregnant." (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an request from this prompt list: https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/626137999805136896/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> virberos asked: “I’m pregnant.” with Reader/Dante. Because he's either gonna be over the moon or faint from shock.

You paced around the bathroom, occasionally glaring at the three white sticks on the edge of the sink. All with that dreaded plus sign.

You jumped at the sound of knocking. You heard Lady from the other side of the door “Y/N?”

You licked your dry lips “I-I’ll be right out!”

You smoothed out your hair and outfit. You opened the door to see Lady “Sorry… did you need to use the toilet?”

Lady smiled as she shook her head. Then her eyes caught something “Y/N…?”

Your stomach dropped when you remembered. You quickly grabbed the tests and pocketed them.

“Y/N? Are you…”

You trembled as you nodded.

“Does Dante know?”

You shook your head.

“Are going to tell him?”

“I’m going to have to… is he back, yet?”

She shook her head “He told me he and Vergil are going to be gone for a couple of more hours”

You nodded “Okay…”

“Do you want me and Trish to stay until they get back?”

You shook your head “No… I… I need to collect my thoughts”

Lady nodded in understanding “Well… you can call Trish or myself if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah… see you tomorrow, Lady”

—————————-

You sat behind the desk, chewing your nails, your heart going a mile a minute. You had wrapped a small ribbon into a bow around one of the tests, praying for the best. The test was currently snug inside your pocket.

Your ears perked up at the door unlocking. You glanced up int time to see Dante and Vergil, enter the shop.

“Dibs on the shower, Dante”

“Why do you get to use the shower first?!”

Vergil stopped halfway up the stairs and gave Dante a smug look “I’m older” and he continued up the stairs.

“Only by a few minutes smartass!” Dante retorted after his brother.

You smiled at their banter as Dante rolled his eyes. You look at you and smiled “Can you believe that guy?”

“You love your big brother, Dante” you teased.

Dante chuckled as he shook his head “Yeah, yeah” he sauntered behind the desk and lift you into his arms. He pecked you on the lips. His brows furrowed when he noticed how tense you were.

“Something wrong, babe?”

You looked down as you clenched your trembling hands.

Dante frowned at your downcast look “Babe?”

“I… I have something to tell you”

Dante was silent for a moment before asking “Is it bad?”

“I’ll let you be the judge of that”

“What do you mean?”

You said nothing as you dug into your pockets for the test.

You handed him the test and he look down on it with confusion.

**“I’m pregnant, Dante”**

Dante’s eyes widened.

When Dante said nothing, you got a sinking feeling in your gut “Dante?” you trembled.

Dante’s lip began to trembled and he pulled you into his arms “Really?”

You nervously nodded “I—I took three different tests. All came out positive”

His embrace got tighter.

“Are you… are you upset?”

Dante quickly pulled away “Upset? No! I’m… I’m so damn happy!”

Tear began to well up in your eyes “Really?”

Dante nodded “I’m going to be a dad!” he lifted you into his arms and held you tight, making you giggle.

During the embrace, you and Dante heard the sound of the bathroom door opening “Your turn, Dante” Vergil called out.

He noticed the tears on Dante’s face and a look of concern crossed his face “Dante?”

Dante simply replied “I’m going to be a dad, Verge”

Vergil was confused, but then smiled softly when he realized.

Dante pulled you back into his arms “I’m going to be a dad…”


	31. Prompt 32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> shiranyaaww asked: 32 Vergil with reader and it was Vergil who said that

Vergil was acting weird and you had no idea why. Did you do something wrong? Is it a demon thing? What is it?

Before, you relationship with Vergil was an, overall, friendly one. It started off rocky at first, but after going on a few jobs with him, he opened up to you bit by bit. Soon, you were on friendly terms with him. The two on your would occasionally joke with on another, he share his love of literature with you and you’d share your love for cinema.

But for some reason unknown to you, Vergil’s attitude towards you had changed. He’d go out of his way to avoid you and whenever you were teamed up with him, he talked strictly business with you. You wondered if you did something wrong.

————————-

You had just come back from shopping and you had decided to give Vergil the book you got for him. He had mentioned Stephen King’s works growing on him, so you decided to get him King’s books whenever you go out. The book you got this time? “Bag of Bones”.

You look out into the setting sun. Gorgeous.

You enter the shop to find it empty. You check Vergil’s bedroom. Empty. On the roof?

You head out onto the roof and you immediately spot Vergil sitting in one of the porch chairs.

“Vergil?” you called out.

The half-devil glanced at you but didn’t respond.

You walked over to him and held out the book “I got you ‘Bag of Bones’. You mentioned wanting to read it?”

Vergil glanced at the book and wordlessly accepted it as he placed in on the small table. You slightly frowned at the lack of response. You sighed. _Screw it._

“Did I do something wrong, Vergil?”

Vergil’s head shot up at you and he felt his heart clench at the hurt look in your eyes.

“You don’t talk to me, anymore. All I get is the silent treatment. Did I say something to offend you?”

Vergil looked away from you.

You satin the chair across from him “Did… did I do something to make you hate me?”

Vergil looked you with wide eyes “Hate you?” he clenched his fist “Dear, Y/N. Do not quail. None if this is your doing… the fault is mine alone”

“What do you mean?”

Vergil chewed on his lip.

“If you can say it, then show it, Vergil”

Without warning, Vergil grabbed the back of your head and pressed you lips against his. You tensed up at the sudden action for moment before relaxing into the kiss.

After what felt like hours, Vergil pulled away from you.

You looked into Vergil’s eyes. Those ocean color eyes. 

“Is… is that what these past couple of weeks have been about?” you asked.

“So much more, Y/N…”

“Like what? You can tell me”

**“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”**

You eyes widened at the confession “R—Really?”

Vergil nodded, not looking at you.

You gingerly held his hand in your smaller once “Why are you terrified?”

Vergil took a shaky breath “These emotions… are so foreign to me. I… I’ve haven’t felt like this about someone in… such a long time…”

You said nothing. Just held Vergil’s hand tighter.

“Everyone I’ve ever cared about… I’ve lost… I fear the world will be cruel once more and take you from me”

You heart clenched at Vergil’s mournful eyes.

“I fear that if I were to act on these emotions, I’ll just end up doing something horribly wrong…”

You brought you hand to the side of his face and made in look at you. You smiled softly before you pressed you lips against his. He immediately sunk into the kiss.

You pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against his “I’m in love with you too, Vergil”

Vergil’s eyed widened.

“It’s okay to be afraid but you don’t have to be alone. Whatever bumps the road ahead might have, we can get through them together”

Vergil clutched your hands in his “Together…”

You nodded smiling.

His smiled “Together…”

You smiled as he rubbed your hand with his thumb.

Without thinking, you pounced on Vergil, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss, causing him to fall over in the process. On instinct, he returned the embrace and kiss.

Wrapped in his arms and lips locked together, the rest of the world didn’t exist.


	32. 38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> Anon asked: 38 for Dante with f/reader 😊 i can totally see that as something dante would say

You panted as you continuously struck the punching bag. You had woke up that morning feeling a little under the weather. You ignored it and wrote it off as something you ate the previous night. When you tried to eat your breakfast, the smell alone was enough to make your stomach churn. _No breakfast then…_

Despite skipping breakfast, you still decided to do your daily training. The headache prevented you from doing some of the more strenuous training, so you opted for just the punching bag. And honestly? You were feeling great.

You had been going at the punching bag for an hour straight with no breaks. You heard footsteps entering the basement and you glanced back to see Dante.

“Hey, Dante” you greeted as you went back to training.

Dante waved at you as he plopped into the chair and watched you.

“You need something?” you asked.

“Nah. Just felt like being down here” he answered.

_Fair enough._

You stopped your training and looked at your phone. _Probably a good time to stop._

You wiped the sweat from your forehead and told Dante “I’m going to take a quick shower. Pizza for lunch?”

Dante smirked “Do even need to ask?”

“Obviously not” you chuckled as you headed for the shower.

After your shower, you felt your headache coming back. Maybe something to eat will help.

You walked down the stairs and spotted Dante with two pizza boxes.

He smiled “Ordered your favorite”

You returned the smile. Dante frowned at how drained you looked “You alright?”

You were about to answer when you felt the whole world spin. The world began to go black as you fell forward, the last thing you heard was Dante crying out your name.

————————–

You slowly woke up to the feeling of being in a bed. You slowly opened you eyes and looked around. Why are you in Dante’s room? You felt something cold and wet on your forehead. You reached and pulled a damp washcloth from your forehead.

You started to sit up but the pounding in your head prevented you.

You spotted Dante entering the room with pizza “Hey, Sleeping Beauty”

“What happened?” you asked.

You passed out. Running a hell of a fever”

You groaned and he gave you some pills and water for your headache. You down the medicine and slowly sat up. Dante offered you the plate with your favorite pizza “Here. Eat so you have something in your system”

You accepted the offered pizza. He nudged at you “Scooch. We’re gonna watch bad movies together”

You smiled as you moved over. He seated himself next to you. Despite your fever, you found his natural body heat to be comforting. He leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around you as you sat on his bed and ate, watching “Roadhouse”.

“Sorry for worrying you like that, Dante” you said.

Dante sighed **“You fainted…straight into my arms”** you frowned at how worried his sounded. He then smirked **“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”**

You frowned and shoved him off the bed, making him laugh. You glared at him as he continued to laugh.

When his laughter died down, he gave you that dopey look that you love so much “Love you~”

You snickered and rolled your eyes “Love you too, ya dork”


	33. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> Anon asked: Don't know if this was asked for, but can you do 22 for Vergil and F.Reader?

He really thought he was being slick about it. Those looks he gave you when you passed by one another. The way he’d watch you whenever you did the most menial tasks.

You were helping Nero with the van. He’d ask for a tool and you’d hand him said tool. Nero would occasionally converse with you or Vergil, who had decided to watch you and Nero.

At some point, Vergil had left to use the bathroom, leaving you and Nero alone.

Nero wiped the sweat from his forehead before asking “You notice how he looks at you?”

You chuckled “Hard not to notice”

“Have you said anything?”

You shook your head.

“Why?”

You shrugged “I don’t want to make him uncomfortable”

Nero tightened a bolt as he said “You won’t. I’ve seen the looks he gives you. He wants to say something but he’s likely to stubborn to do anything”

“Or he’s anxious. You do the same thing”

Nero shrugged “There’s that” he closed the hood “Look. Just say something. Who knows? Something might come out of it”

“We’ll see” you replied just as Vergil returned to the garage.

Nero wiped the grime and sweat from his face “I’m going to shower. I feel gross”

“You look gross” you teased.

Nero smirked as his stuck his tongue out at you. He left the garage and shut the door behind him.

You plopped down onto the couch next to Vergil with a heavy sigh.

Vergil was the first to say something “He really has taken a liking to you”

You shrugged “He’s a good kid”

Vergil couldn’t argue with you there.

For a while you and Vergil sat in comfortable silence. In you peripheral, you noticed that he’d occasionally glance at you. _Time to take Nero’s advice I guess…_

**“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”**

Vergil’s eyes widened as he slowly turned to you in stunned silence.

You licked your dry lips and you gingerly picked up his hand. When he didn’t pull away from you, you took that as a good sign.

Vergil cleared his throat “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t notice when you look at me”

You chuckled “Look at us” you smiled softly “Dancing around one another like a couple of teenagers”

Vergil hummed “It seems we’ve both been foolish”

“Understatement of the century”

Vergil chuckled.

You decided to take it a step further and pecked him on the cheek.

Vergil was stunned for a moment. He then smirked “You missed”

You raised an eyebrow “Huh?”

Vergil brought you face towards him and pressed his lips against yours. Almost instantaneously, you sunk into the kiss as you sighed happily.

You and Vergil parted with smiles on your faces. You leaned you head on his shoulder as his softly kissed the top of your head.


	34. “I’m pregnant.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request 
> 
> novashine666 asked: Hey Astral, if it hasn't been requested yet, could you do 27 for Vergil and a female reader?

You sat on the couch, glaring at the paper in your hand. 

_You had been feeling ill for the past week and you decided to see a doctor about it, expecting it to be just a bad stomach bug._

_When you named off the symptoms to the doctor, she got this thoughtful look in her eye and had you take a urine test._

_After waiting for a few, she told you that you were pregnant. Four weeks to be exact. As you mulled over what you’ve been told, a new anxiety came to mind: Vergil. How were you going to tell him that you were carrying his child?_

Your ear perked up at the sound of footsteps on the second floor. That’s right… Nero decided to stay the night after a tough mission.

“Hey, Y/N! You back from the doctor! What’d they say?”

You remained silent.

Nero became concerned “Y/N?” he warily called out as he sat next to you.

You said nothing as you handed him the paper. He looked over the paper before his brows furrowed.

“You’re pregnant?”

You nodded.

“Does dad know?”

“No…”

“Do you plan on telling him?”

“You know I’ll have to” you trembled.

Nero tensed up at your broken tone “Hey… what’s wrong?”

You sniffled “What if he doesn’t want it? What if he leaves?”

Nero wrapped an arm over your shoulders “If he decides to be an asshole, I’ll kick his ass for you”

A fraction of a smile crossed your face.

Nero rubbed your shoulder “Look. Whatever happens… whether he decides to be a piece of shit or not, we’ll all be here, okay?”

You nodded just as Vergil entered the shop with Dante. Dante rushed up the stairs for the bathroom. He clearly needed the shower first.

Vergil noticed the upset look in your eyes “Y/N?”

Nero stood up from the couch “I’m going to get get dinner” he glanced down at you “Chinese?”

You stomach growled at the thought of wontons and sweet and sour. You eagerly nodded “You know what I like”

Nero smiled “Of course, I do” he walked past Vergil and gave him a look before leaving.

Vergil turned his attention back to you “You went to the doctor’s today, correct?”

You nodded.

Vergil visibly tensed up “What… what did they say?”

You remained silent as your leg bounced from the anxiety in your gut.

A worried look crossed Vergil’s face “Y/N? Are you alright?”

You took a shaky breath **“I’m pregnant, Vergil…”**

Vergil froze.

When Vergil said nothing, tears began to roll down your face. Upon seeing your tears, Vergil snapped from his stupor and took a seat next to you “Y/N!”

You tried to speak through your tears but couldn’t. Vergil took your hand and held them close.

When you managed to calm yourself down, you said “I’m sorry, Vergil”

Vergil became confused “Why are you apologizing?”

“We never talked about having children. I… I understand if your upset about it…”

Vergil shook his head as he wiped away your tears with his thumb “I’m not upset, Y/N… quite the opposite actually”

You eyes shot up at him.

Vergil took a deep breath before continuing “While this is completely unplanned, I don’t plan on leaving you behind. I was not there for Nero… but… I’m going to fail my child a second time”

You sat in stunned silence.

Vergil brought your hand to his lips “I will be with you every step of the way”

Fresh tears welled up in your eyes as you embrace Vergil. Nero returned to the shop with bags of food as Dante finished his shower.

They noticed you shaking from crying and immediately got worried. Dante shouted “Vergil! What’d you do?!”

You pulled away from Vergil, smiling through your tears. Vergil smiled as he said “This dysfunctional family had gotten a little bigger”

Dante was confused before he realized “No fucking way!” he gleefully exclaimed “Nero’s gonna be a big brother!”

Nero’s eyes widened when he realized that Dante was technically right “Oh shit!”

You and Vergil laughed at Nero’s astonished look.


	35. “I’m pregnant.” & “Marry me?” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I already did the pregnancy prompt with Dante, but when I got this ask, I just had to write this out.
> 
> harmony-redgrave asked: 27 and 28 with Dante and f/reader please?

When Dante had told you that he was taking you out somewhere, you had expect somewhere like Fredi’s as you both love the simple things in life.

When he told you to dress nice, that caught you off guard. Did he get another loan from Lady or something?

After rummaging through your closet, you pulled out a [simple burgundy dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.awsomestore.com%2Fimage%2Fcache%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fpic-25-jpg-1545469342736-500x500.jpg&t=YmRhZTE4ODY4MTJjY2E2YTc4MDc2ZGNjMWE1M2UzOGY2MGI2NjdiOCw5bHZjSE1ySg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626221277660741632%2F27-and-28-with-dante-and-freader-please&m=1&ts=1597216447). In the bathroom, you spotted the pregnancy test in the garbage. Maybe this would be a good night to tell him?

You headed down the front lobby, you spotted Dante dressed up as well. In a simple black suit ad the tie… you smiled. The tie you got for his birthday: [black with pizza slices](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0277%2F2195%2F7460%2Fproducts%2Fpizza-necktie_300x300.jpg%3Fv%3D1583940804&t=OTQ5NjMwMDVmZDYzYjUyYWRkYjJkY2RlZThhNGY1MzFkNWJiY2VmNSw5bHZjSE1ySg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626221277660741632%2F27-and-28-with-dante-and-freader-please&m=1&ts=1597216447) dotting the pattern.

Dante looked up at you and smiled. The dress you picked was his favorite of yours.

He ended up taking you to a nice Japanese restaurant. He got the works: a private booth.

When you were seated, you couldn’t help but tease “You sell a kidney to Lady or something? This is quite a change from our usual dates”

Dante snickered as he rolled his eyes “Please, you know that Lady would’ve got more than my kidney. Maybe my liver”

You chuckled.

“If the lady must know, I’ve been taking a shit ton of extra jobs. Thought I’d treat you to someplace nice”

Your heart soared at Dante thinking of you “You’re so sweet!”

Dante grinned as the waitress arrived to take your orders.

Dante offered to buy you your favorite sake, but you were quick to turn down the offer “I’m good with tea”

Dante was confused but left it at that. The waitress came back with Dante’s beer and your tea. For food, you opted out of the sushi and went with kakiage don and yakitori. The growing life inside you demanded fried goodness and rice. Dante went with the curry.

After talking some more, your food arrived.

After you finished your food, you talked some more, but you tell Dante was getting anxious.

“You alright, Dante?”

“I…Uh… I was wondering if…” he stammered. After a few seconds of him trying to speak he sighed “Screw it” he dug into his pockets and pulled out a ring box **“Marry me?”**

You sat in a daze. Was he… really asking?

Dante opened the ring box to reveal a [beautiful ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0151%2F3272%2F1200%2Fproducts%2FBamos-Luxury-Red-Zircon-Double-Ring-Vintage-Leaf-Engagement-Ring-Set-Black-Gold-Filled-Wedding-Rings_620x.jpg%3Fv%3D1572158671&t=ZDdhNjNkYTIzZDhmNmYyMGQwNGNmZWMwMWIzNmEyOGQzZjc5Y2VhZCw5bHZjSE1ySg%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626221277660741632%2F27-and-28-with-dante-and-freader-please&m=1&ts=1597216447).

Dante was trembling and his brows began to furrow when you didn’t answer.

You slowly smiled and nodded. “Yes…” you whispered.

Dante perked up.

You nodded once more “I will marry you, Dante”

Dante smiled with unadulterated joys as he slid the ring onto your finger.You figured the time was right…

“It’s seems we both have big news, tonight”

Dante cocked his head “What do you mean, Y/N?”

Smiling, you said **“I’m pregnant, Dante.”**

Dante nearly choked on his spit as he sputtered “Really?!”

You eagerly nodded.

Dante shot up from his seat and took you into his arms, being at his happiest. The happiest he’s been in a long time.


	36. “I almost lost you.” & “Don’t you ever do that again!” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request
> 
> harmony-redgrave asked: And a total 180° from my last ask, 7 and 9 with Dante and f/reader if you would be so kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnong: Depictions of blood. Nothing graphic but I'd warn anyways

When Morrison came to tell you and Dante of a demon wreaking havoc on campers on the coast of Scotland, you expected it to be a quick mission. Easy-peasy.

Apparently, the demon was a nuckelavee, a horse-like demon.

——————–

When you and Dante arrived to the campsite, it was abundantly clear that the demon was hellbent on sending a message. Bloody skulls of belonging to a variety of creatures, including humans, hung from the trees like crude wind chimes.

Dante joked “Someone likes to be dramatic”

You chuckled at Dante’s dark humor.

The two of you walked along the beach that the demon had been seen emerging from. Dante spotted some seaweed and glanced at you. That’s right… burning seaweed apparently pisses this thing off.

Dante lit the seaweed on fire and waited. Almost immediately, the sea began to bubble. You and Dante readied your weapons “Here we go! You ready, Y/N?”

“Born ready!”

From the sea, a large demon emerge. The demon was horse-like, as expected, but of course, it was wrong. The torso of a man with long gangling arms was attached to the back of the steed. The demon looked as if someone skinned it. Black blood could be seen course through it’s veins. It’s breath smelled of sickness and death.

**“Who dares cause such defilement?!”**

Dante smirked and taunted “I dare!”

The horse head sniffed at the air **“Sparda’s kin!”**

Still smirking, Dante retorted “Nice to know my old man still manages to piss off parasites like you!”

 **“PARASITE?! PARASITE?!?!?!?!”** the nuckelavee screamed. It rushed out of the water and charged at Dante but you both dodged it.

———————

After fighting the demon and dodging its magic, it was starting to slow down.

The demon screamed in frustration “NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BE THE TRAITOR’S SPAWN!”

Without warning, the nuckelavee kicked up a bunch of sand, nearly blinding you and Dante. Taking advantage of the opening, the the “human” part of the demon dug its bony hands into Dante’s torso, making him being unable to move.

“Dante!” you screamed. The demon seemed to have forgot that you were there as well. Using the demon’s distraction to your advantage, you jumped onto the horse’s neck and pounced at the torso of the rider and dug your silver blade into it’s chest, making it cry in pain.

The nuckelavee let go of Dante and turned it’s attention to you. It grabbed at you and tried to pull you off but to no avail. The horse head’s teeth sunk into your leg, making you grunt in pain. The horse pulled you of it’s back and threw you to the ground.

Once you were on the ground, it dug it’s oddly sharp teeth into your side and violently shook it’s head

“Y/N!” Dante shouted as he transformed into his Sin form. With great speed, he sliced the horse head from the body; blood spurted everywhere as the demon thrashed around.

With a final strike, Dante decapitated the the attached rider, killing the demon.

Dante made no room for celebration as he returned to his human form and dashed towards you.

You tried your best to stay conscious as you weakly called out to him “D—D’nte…” you coughed as blood spilled from your mouth.

Your name was the last thing you heard before everything went black.

——————–

Consciousness slowly came back to you. You opened your eyes and found yourself… in your room? _When did we get back?_

You slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in your side. _That’s right… that damn horse bit me._

You heard your door open and Dante stepped inside with water and snacks. He dropped them once her saw that you were awake “Y/N!”

He rushed over to you and gently pulled you into a warm embrace **“Don’t you ever do something stupid like that again!”**

You furrowed your eyebrows “I’m sorry, Dante… When I saw that thing had you cornered, I… I wasn’t thinking. I just… had to do something!”

“And? That’s no excuse to risk your life like that!”

“I know!” you shouted “I know, Dante… but I was scared for you”

Dante sighed softly. He wrapped his arms tighter around you **“I almost lost you…”**

You lied your head on Dante’s shoulder.

You eventually fell back asleep, still laying on Dante’s shoulder. Still wrapped in his arms, he laid you back down on the bed and held you close.

He brought out his large wings and wrapped them around you, cocooning you in a protective warmth.


	37. Sequel to Chapter 30 oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon over on Tumblr asked this: "I’m not sure if ur requests are still open but I really enjoyed ur pregnancy ask w/ Dante and was wondering if I could ask for a sequel where Dante and f/reader find out its twin or triplet boys and announce it to everyone? qwq"
> 
> I'm assuming nonnie was talking about this one https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542273/chapters/62776759 as I did two fics with the prompt. Even though, requests aren’t open, I can’t help but like this idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did minimal research on pregnancy and shit for this fic. If I got some things wrong, you have permission to kick my leg ┐(´ ∀｀)┌

Ever since announcing your pregnancy to Dante, the man has been a complete 180. He’s been really attentive to your needs whether or not you vocalized them. Whenever there was a mission, he made sure there was at least one person home with you; that one person usually being Vergil. You apologized a couple of times for being stuck with you but the blue devil was quick to alleviate your worries.

“Dante just wants you to be safe” he’d always tell you. He never said it outright, but it was clear to you that he was looking forward to becoming an uncle.

Lady and Trish were quick to congratulate you on the pregnancy. They nearly bought you a bottle of wine but remembered “Oh yeah... no alcohol” they got a 12 pack of Nesquik instead. A gift that your hormonal body was grateful for.

Then came Nero and Kyrie. When they came by for a visit, Nero offered to take you to a sushi place with them. You were quick to turn it down. Nero was confused as to why you turned down the opportunity for free sushi. 

You answered with “Raw fish is not really good for your cousin, Nero”

Nero was confused. But only for moment. The meaning of your words set in and the biggest smile grew on his face.

\----------------------

About 15 weeks into the pregnancy, you and Dante headed to the doctor for the first ultrasound. Trish had pointed you in the direction of a doctor that was qualified in working with women pregnant with demon hybrids.

As you and Dante waited in the room for the doctor, you noticed his bouncing leg.

“Everything alright, Dante?”

Dante licked his dry lips “What if they find something wrong?”

You held and Dante’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze “We’ll be fine, Dante”

Your words didn’t do much to help Dante. Time for Plan B.

“Besides, your mother could carry two insane little half-demons for nine months. I think I can handle a quarter-demon”

Dante snickered “You got a point there. Mom was pretty badass”

You smiled the reminiscent look in his eyes.

The door opened the the doctor stepped in “Good afternoon, miss. How are you this fine day?” she asked.

“Pretty good, actually. Everything’s been smooth sailing”

The doctor smiled sweetly “That’s very good to hear! Shall we get started”

In minutes, you were lying on your back with your shirt bunched up,exposing your somewhat swollen abdomen. Your heart swelled at Dante’s fascinated look. He was as excited as you were.

The doctor pulled out a blue bottle and squeezed and spread some of the surprisingly warm gel onto your abdomen.

The doctor pressed the pressed the probe to your abdomen and moved it around for a moment. Soon, the screen showed the inside of your uterus.

“Hmm...” the doctor hummed thoughtfully “Nothing yet... how about here?”

The doctor moved the probe around before “Ah! There we are!” she pointed at a dark dot “You see that dark splotch right there?”

“Yeah?” you nodded.

“That is the heart”

Dante nearly fell out of the chair. He managed to compose himself as he got a good look at the screen.

“Holy shit...” he whispered to himself.

Smiling, you asked the doctor “Is there any way to find out what it is?”

The nodded “Of course. Let me just move a bit and---hold on!”

You and Dante froze “What is it?”

The doctor smiled “I spy two little hearts”

Dante raised an eyebrow “Two hearts...” his jaw dropped “Twins?!”

The doctor nodded “Yeah. And... it looks like boys”

Dante’s eyes lit up “Boys... heh... my sons”

“Dante?” you gently called out.

Dante looked at you with unshed tears of joy “I’m the damn luckiest man on this side of the world”

\--------------------------------

You and Dante left the hospital with two snapshot of the twins, eager to tell everyone the news.

When the two of you returned to the shop, everyone was waiting. Vergil was the first to greet you.

“You’re back! What did you find out?”

You and Dante gave each other a knowing look before laying the two photos on the desk.

Vergil looked over them before his eyes widened. He looked at Dante with a questioning look and Dante nodded.

Lady and Trish got a good look before Lady shouted “Twins?!”

Nero picked up one of the photos and studied it. He glanced over at you “What are they?”

“Boys” you answered.

As you talked with Nero and the women, Vergil made his way over to Dante. He placed a hand on his shoulder “My deepest congratulations, brother”

Dante smiled “Yeah...”

“How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Fucking elated”

Vergil smiled at Dante’s words.

“It’s a good life we live, Verge” Dante uttered “It’s only going to get better from this point”

Vergil couldn't help but agree with Dante.


	38. “Cry as much as you want. I’m here.” & “You’ll be safe here.” NSFW (Vergil x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from this prompt list: https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/626758412950257664/50-random-writing-prompts
> 
> shiranyaaww asks: “Cry as much as you want. I’m here.” and "you will be safe here" for Vergil and F!reader with Vergil saying all those words Make it smutty if u will bc I have needs 👀👀👀 (and thank you)
> 
> That last bit of the ask is a huge mood tho CX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Reader is captured and there is implied execution. Nothing happens. But the implication is there (cuz I love drama like dat).

You don’t know how long you’ve been trapped here. Hours? Days? You have no idea. Everything seems to have come to a standstill.

After having a nice dinner with everyone, you bid everyone a farewell. Vergil offered to walk you home but you turned it down as the sun was still out. You had barely made it halfway up your building’s stoop when you felt a pinch in your neck and everything when black.

When you came to, you found yourself chained and gagged to a chair inside a cell. You’ve only seen glimpses of your captors and you’ve only heard bits and pieces of their conversations. You heard some repeated words and phrases. You heard some of your captors refer to you as a “demon’s consort” and it gave you a pretty good idea of who the people are and why they captured you.

You refused to cry. You refused to show any of these people that you were scared.

After what felt like years, you were brought to a large wood pile in the middle of an atrium and were placed down flat as they tied to the center, the full moon staring down at you from the skylight. You knew full well that they intended to kill you. In your peripheral you saw the first spark of flame. All you could think about was Vergil and how broken he be once he found you.

Just the fire was licking your skin, three blinding flashes of light came crashing down from the skylight, making the fires go out. You brought your dead up to and relief washed over you when you saw Dante, Vergil, and Nero circled around you, back turned to you and fully triggered.

Your captors tried to fight your rescuers but none of them were any match for the sheer strength of the hybrid.

Nero glanced at Vergil as commanded in a warped voice _**“Get her out of here! We can take care of these assholes!”**_

Vergil nodded and made is way towards you. With his large claws, he broke your binds and gingerly lifted you into his arms.

“Vergil...” you rasped as he held you close. With a flap of his wings, he took to the sky.

\---------------------------

At some point during Vergil’s flight, you had fallen unconscious. When you came to, Vergil was just landing in front of Devil May Cry. Still in his Sin form, he stepped through the doors and brought you to his room. He gently placed you on his bad and he reverted back to his human form as he made his way towards he bureau. After digging for a few seconds, he pulled out a large shirt and sweats. He led you to his connected bathroom and after stripping you down, helped into the tub and filled it with hot water. The two of you remained silent as he cleaned you of dirt and grime.

Once you were clean and dry, he put you in the fresh clothes and carried you to bed. After he changed into his own comfy clothes and turned his gaze to you and his heart clenched when he saw you were still sitting up, eyes in a daze.

He sat next to you on the bed and he stroked your cheek with his thumb. Almost instantaneously, hot tears began to run down your face. Within seconds, you were full-on sobbing. Vergil quickly pulled you into his arms and he ran a soothing hand up and down your back **“Cry as much as you want. I’m here.”**

Through your tears, you stammered “I---I thought---I thought I was going to die...”

Vergil’s embrace around you got tighter “I should’ve walked you home. None of this would have transpired if had been with you. I’m sorry, my love”

You shook your head “It’s not your *sniffle* fault, Vergil”

Vergil remained quiet as he continued to run his hand up and down your back. After couple of seconds Vergil declared “You’re moving in”

You looked up at Vergil “What---”

“After was happened... after I nearly lost you... I never want to go through that or have you feeling so terrified. You’re staying here... **You will be safe here...** ”

You were about to say something in rebuttal but decided against it. Deep down, you knew he was right.

You wrapped your arms tighter around Vergil “Don’t go...”

“I’m not going anywhere... ever”

You brought Vergil’s face towards you and pressed you lips against his. A gesture that he was quick to return.

Soon, the kisses started to become more passionate more... hungry. Vergil looked into your eyes for any sort of hesitation. When he found none, he made quick work of your clothes and his own.

Once stripped, you wrapped your arms around Vergil and pulled him in close, finding comfort in the skin-to-skin contact. Soon however, you craved for more. Vergil picked up on that and with deft fingers, he brought his hand down to your core and gently stroked your folds, making you shudder from the contact.

He pressed two fingers past you folds and into your quivering opening. He thrust his fingers in and out of you at a slow pace. Normally, you’d be hating the slow pace, but right now you were reveling from the contact alone.

Your breathing had become erratic, signalling your impending climax. You had nearly reached your peak when Vergil pulled his fingers from you, making you whine in displeasure. You gave him a questioning look. He smiled softly as he gripped his length and rubbed the tip along your slit, coating it with your essence.

He brought his other hand to your face and looked into your eyes with an expression that held nothing but love. Slowly, he pressed into you, making you both shudder and groan.

Once he was fully inside you, he lowered himself down onto you and wrapped his arms around you. He pressed his forehead against yours and pecked you on the lips.

After remaining still, just drinking in the contact, he pulled out of you until just his tip with touching you and slowly slid back inside, making you arch your back. He continued his slow pace, making sure you felt loved and safe with him.

Soon, it was not enough for either of you and his thrusts became faster but he still remained gentle.

He sat up and brought you with him so that you were both upright, not slowing his pace once.

As he held you in his arms, he planted small pecks all over you face and all along your shoulders. The gentle action alone, made you feel safe and made the horrid experience you went through seem like a distant memory if only for a short while.

His thrusts had become more erratic and his embrace around you had become tighter, as if he was afraid to let you go. Your whole body started to tremor and shudder as you reached your peak.

Your inner walls clamped down on his length as you reached your end and he followed soon after, coating you with his essence.

As the two of you basked in bliss, neither of you really felt like moving; just continuing to hold on to one another.

Slowly but hesitantly, Vergil pulled out of you and lied you back down onto the bed. He headed for his bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. 

As he cleaned you up, he repeated what he said before “I mean. What I said. You’re staying here. No compromise.”

You smiled as you nodded sleepily, understanding his reasoning from earlier.

He tossed the towel the hamper and pulled over the covers as lied down at you side. He pulled you back into his arms and ran his hand through your hair, lulling you to sleep.

_“I’m not going to lose you like that... ever...”_


	39. “I didn’t really expect that you’d come.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request
> 
> queenmuzz asked: Hopefully I'm not too late due to time zones, but could you do: "I didn’t really expect that you’d come.” Between Reader and either of the Sparda brothers (although I have a slight preference for Vergil), can be fluffy, angsty, or smutty, whatever feels good to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of Dadgil if ya squint ;)

You paced back and forth through your apartment’s kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. When you asked Vergil to come to dinner at your place, you really didn’t expect him to say yes. So when he did accept your offer, it threw you for a loop. Tonight’s dinner? Spinach and ricotta ravioli with prosciutto wrapped asparagus. Dessert? Raspberry panna cotta. 

You checked yourself in your wall mirror and smiled at the blue dress and black flat you wore. Tonight was going to be perfect.

————————-

You sat at the table, tapping your foot. You looked at the clock. _He’s half an hour late… where is he?_

The food was still fresh, so you decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and wait a little longer for him.

————————–

An hour had passed and you could feel your heart breaking. _He didn’t show up…_

You felt a few stray tears run down your cheeks

You sighed as you stood up and began to dig through your cabinets for tupperware. As you were looking for the right lid, your ears perked up at the sound of knocking. You glanced towards you front door and waited. Another series of knocks.

You made your way to the front door and without checking who it was, you opened the door to reveal Vergil. He stood in a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He held the Yamato in hand and you noticed the remnants of a scratch on his cheek.

You forgot about the forgotten date and immediately got worried “Vergil? What happened to your face?”

You pulled Vergil into your apartment and shut your door.

A look of guilt crossed Vergil’s face before he answered “I am deeply sorry for being as late as I am. Just as I was about to leave, Nero had called in. He was injured during a mission and he needed my help”

You eyed widened “Nero? Injured? Oh my god! Is he okay?”

Vergil was quick to alleviate your worry “He’s fine. I managed to get him out of the situation before things got really bad”

You sighed in relief “Oh good…”

Vergil bit his lip “He was hurt very bad. I… didn’t want to leave him until I knew he’d be okay”

Your heart clenched at Vergil’s words “Vergil… you should’ve called me. I would’ve understood the situation”

Vergil looked away from you “I was… so focused on Nero that our date completely left my mind”

You nodded in understanding.

Vergil noticed the tear marks on your face “Y/N? Did… did my coming late upset you?”

You wiped your cheeks **“I… I didn’t really expect that you’d come.** I waited for almost two hours for you”

Vergil frowned apologetically. He wrapped his arms around around and muttered “I’m so sorry, beloved. I let you down”

You returned the embrace and any sadness you‘ve been feeling slowly evaporated. Right now, you were just happy that he was here.

You pulled away and said with a gentle smile “Dinner is still warm. We can still have our date”

Vergil returned your loving smile as you led him towards the dining table. He watched with a love-struck look in his eyes as you served two plates and warmed them up in the microwave.

You placed the two plates onto the table and poured the new white wine in two glasses.

The two of you ate in comfortable silence and as far as you were concerned, the rest of the world didn’t exist. Just you and him.


	40. “You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” & “If you need help again, I’ll be there.” (V x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asks: howdy :0 can i drop a request with “You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” and “If you need help again, I’ll be there.” for V/gender neutral reader please? 👉👈 i'd love for some fluff/comfort right now, thank you so much!!

You sat atop the remains of an old shop, looking over what was left of Red Grave. You turned your gaze upwards towards the Qliphoth tree. Deep in your soul, you hoped that Nero was okay.

You heard growls coming from the street below and looked down to see a three of Riots and a Chaos. You smirked as you readied your gunblade.

You jumped down from the building while shouting “LET’S GO, ASSHOLES!”

You landed on of the Riot’s back and jammed you blade into it’s neck, killing it instantly.

The remained three demons wasted no time in going after you. You made quick work the last two Riots but the Chaos decided the put up a fight.

The Chaos readied a spinning charge and sped down your path. You barely dodged the attack, leaving only with a tiny nick on your leg.

You readied your weapon when you noticed an Empusa Queen scampered into your peripheral. Great…

Using the momentary distraction to its advantage, the Chaos swung its tail at you, knocking you to the ground. You crashed into the Empusa Queen and landed at it’s feet. It raised one of its claws and brought it down fast. You rolled away but not before, the demon could leave a huge gash in your leg, making you yell in pain.

You tried to stand but the pain was too much and you couldn’t move.

The Queen was about to deliver the killing blow when a black spinning mass sliced the demon’s arm off. _Shadow!_

The cat landed in front of you, putting itself between you and the demon.

The Chaos demon roared from behind you and Shadow roar back.

Griffon came into view and started toe flap his wings in the demon’s face.

“Heya! Need some help there!”

You snorted “Just a little bit!”

The bird chortled at you sarcasm “Shakespeare’s on his way! Kiss him for me would ya?”

You rolled your eyes at the demon’s antics as Shadow and Griffon made quick work the two demons.

You picked up the unmistakable sound of sandals and a metal cane. You glanced behind you and, as Griffon said, V came sauntering down. You’d be lying if you didn’t think he looked awful.

Slowly, you stood and made an effort to not put weight on your injured leg.

“Thanks for the save, V”

The inked poet smirked as he said in a teasing manner “Glad your knight was here?”

You scoffed “Sure, V”

V glanced down at you bleeding leg “We should take care of that before it get really bad”

You shook your head “I’ll be fine. You should be taking care of yourself. You look awful”

V smiled sympathetically “I will not be take no for an answer. Let’s go”

You were about to argue but decided against it “Alright…”

As V led you to a bench, he had Griffon go and find some medical supplies. The demon came back with bandages and hydrogen peroxide. _Surprised there’s a bottle still intact…_

You quickly took care of your wound as V sat by your side.

————————–

As you slowly walked with V, you couldn’t help but notice mild cracking on his skin.

“V?” you asked in concern.

V noticed your worry and with a raspy voice replied “I don’t have a lot of time…”

 **“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?”** you asked with a shaky voice.

“I need to go to Urizen”

“No, V! We need to get you some help! You’re not going to—”

“Please, my sparrow… let me do this one thing…”

You bit your lip as you fought back tears.

V wiped away a stray tear that had managed to fall down your face “You will see me again, sparrow. Though I will be a different man”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s not much time… but I will say this… when we see each other again… you will know it’s me. As I truly am”

You lip your dry lips as you nodded.

V touched your forehead with his as he whispered **“If you need help again, I’ll be there.** As the true me…”

You took a shaky breath as you nodded.

V pressed his lips against yours and with a gentled smile, left.

——————————-

It had been three months since the giant tree at fallen and there has been no sigh of Dante. Nero had briefly told you what had happened but when you asked about V, he didn’t answer. You assumed the worst.

You were at home, cleaning your sword when you heard your doorbell ring.

“Coming!” you called out.

You opened the door to see a tall man standing on your porch. He wore a dark coat and the most obvious feature was his white hair. _Is he related to Dante?_

“Can I help you?” you asked.

The man was quiet and you could tell he desperately wanted to say something.

“Do you need me to call someone? I can help—”

“I should be the one helping you, little sparrow”

You heart dropped at the nickname and with a smile, you asked “V…?”


	41. “You’re so lucky I’m your friend. Not just anyone lets someone sleep in their bed.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from this prompt list https://astral-space-dragon.tumblr.com/post/628404004927537152/wholelottaprompts-caring-for-sick-friend
> 
> shiranyaaww asked: “You’re so lucky I’m your friend. Not just anyone lets someone sleep in their bed.” Vergil and F!reader hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This mini sick fic contains... well... sickness. There's a coughing fit in this that involves the reader inhaling water and coughing it up. Nothing super graphic but thought I'd warn anyways.

Being sick is the pits.

You should know... you’re sick right now. Sore throat, achy feeling all over, pounding headache with a lovely fever to go along with it, and overall exhaustion.

You were just fine yesterday. Maybe a little tired but nothing like this! Still... you had a pretty good guess on how you got sick.

_You were out doing some grocery shopping and while waiting in a register line, you heard someone coughing and hacking behind you. You glanced back to see another customer looking as sick as a dog. While you were calm on the outside, you were freaking out on the inside._

_The moment you stepped into your apartment, you tossed your groceries onto the counter, tossed your clothes in the washer and made a beeline for the shower. After scrubbing yourself at least three times, you changed into fresh clothes, praying to every deity that you wouldn't get sick._

_The universe apparently wanted to make you miserable because three days later, you came down with the same bad cold._

_You had called Dante that yo wouldn’t be in the office for a couple of days due to how sick you were. He, along with Vergil, insisted that you stay over so that you have someone to help you recover. You tried to decline his offer but the red devil was insistent._

So now here you were. Sprawled out on a leather sofa in the front lobby. You had to admit the smell of worn leather and gun smoke was somewhat comforting. Still, despite all of that, it didn’t help how miserable you felt.

Dante had left for a mission, leaving you with Vergil. To others, it seemed like a bad thing but you liked being with your friend.

You stretched your arms and your achy muscles.

“Always the dramatic one” Vergil teased from behind the desk.

You glanced up at Vergil and bit back “If you want, I can go home”

A blue spectral sword landed in the floor next to the couch “You will not be going anywhere in your current state”

You smirked “Aaaw... you do care”

Vergil rolled his eyes “Believe what you will”

You slowly stood.

“Where are you going”

“Going to get some water”

Vergil shot up from the desk “I’ll get it, worm”

You plopped back down onto the couch, smiling impishly. You faintly heard Vergil mumble to himself “Such trouble...” you knew it was all in good humor.

Vergil came back with a glass of water. The man went as far as to put ice in the glass

You accepted the glass “Ooooh... ice cubes. Fancy”

Vergil snorted “You’re clearly making a recovery if you can find the energy to get smart with me”

You giggled as you brought the glass to your lips. A tickle in your lungs began to emerge. As you drank the water, a cough fit rattled your body, causing to inhale some water. In an instant, you knelt on the floor and coughed up the water that managed to get into your lungs, making the coughing fit even worse.

Vergil quickly knelt next to you “Y/N?!” he exclaimed, panic lacing his tone.

You put your hand up as you shook your head. As the coughing died down, you assured the blue devil “I’m alright, Vergil. Just a cough”

“That was more than ‘just a cough’, Y/N”

“It’s no big deal”

Vergil let out a grumbling growl.

“Don’t growl at me, mister” you snarked. You looked at the puddle of water “I’ll... I’ll clean that up”

Vergil lifted you up and placed back onto the couch “No need. I’ll do it”

\--------------------

\--------------------

**Vergil POV**

When Vergil cleaned up the mess, he noticed that you were starting to fall asleep. He threw out the last of the paper towels and re-entered the lobby. You had fallen asleep on the couch. _Good... let your body fight off this illness..._

He hummed thoughtfully.

He gingerly lifted you into his arms, causing to wake.

“Vergil?”

“I’m taking you to my bed. It will be more comfortable than the sofa”

You hummed sleepily.

**“You’re so lucky I’m your friend. Not just anyone lets someone sleep in _their_ bed.”**

You chuckled sleepily as he placed you under the covers. He shut the curtains and glanced at you. He clutched his chest as his heart thundered in his chest.

He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and brush your hair from your face. _When all of this is over... I’ll tell you everything..._

He gently pecked your forehead before leaving the room, making sure to close the door gently.

He headed down to the lobby to be greeted by a VERY smug Dante.

Vergil scowled “What?”

“You’re such a softie”

That earned him a blue sword to the chest. _Fool..._


	42. “Do you want me to spend the night?” & “I’m gonna go grab some snacks and a movie. Can you manage to build a pillow fort?” (Dante, Vergil & Nero) FAMILY FEELS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hi. I was hoping to make a request for the Devil May Cry prompts? It would be the fluff list, numbers 1 and 14, with Dante. Could it be angsty as well? Maybe with Nero and/or Vergil being supportive? If not, that's okay. Thank you! Can't wait for more chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WITH ALL OF THOSE FAMILY FEELS! :D
> 
> Also I HC that Dante and Vergil know Italian and Nero has been learning. If any of the words are wrong, forgive me. I used a translator. _(:'3」∠)_

When Nero asked Dante and Vergil if they wanted to join him on a mission that involved going to Prague, not much was thought of it.

From what the client told Nero, a demon has been lurking around Trojská and humans have gone missing.

“Do we know what we’re dealing with?” asked Vergil.

Nero shrugged “From what the two survivors have said: a siren”

Vergil furrowed his brows “A siren? That’s it?”

Nero nodded “I said the exact same thing when I was told that” Nero took a large gulp of water before continuing “Apparently, this certain siren has been getting into people’s heads and using their fears and weaknesses against them”

That got Dante’s attention “That’s new. Never heard of any siren doing _that_ ”

Vergil hummed thoughtfully “Still... we best take care of it before things over there get worse”

Dante and Nero nodded in agreement.

\----------------

After packing, Vergil opened a portal and the three hunters entered the portal.

Upon exiting the portal, they found themselves in a desolate alley.

Nero furrowed his brows “Uh... dad? Is this the right place?”

Vergil smirked smugly as he sheathed the Yamato “Follow”

Nero glanced at Dante who just shrugged. The followed Vergil. When they stepped out of the alley, Vergil looked around “Hm... I think... this id Old Town”

Nero cocked his head “Eh?”

Vergil looked around some more and stopped “Ah! The Astronomical Clock. This is Old Town”

Dante and Nero looked in the direction Vergil was gesturing towards. 

Dante immediately knew what Vergil was referring to “Haven’t seen that in a while”

Nero was still confused “What is it?”

Vergil gave Nero a knowing smile “One of the oldest astronomical clocks on the world. Along with telling time, it provides the date, shows astronomical and zodiacal information”

Nero’s jaw dropped slightly “Wow...”

Dante huffed a laugh “An absolute beauty. Father used to gush about it all the time”

Vergil smiled softly “That he did”

\-------------------

After a quick dinner, the three took to the rooftops.

Nero pointed in the north “That’s where the demon has been spotted”

The made their way to the forest.

Upon getting to the treeline, they immediately felt a chill in the wind. The smell of a dark omen was in the air.

Vergil called out “We can smell you. Show yourself!”

A white mist bled from the dark forest, shining brightly in the moonlight.

From the trees, a women stepped out. She was as pale as fresh snow. She wore a long tattered white dress that was stain with blood. Her eyes were nonexistent and only held a black void.

She stopped her pace and gaze at each of the men. She opened her maw and let out a shrill wail.

Her wail caused rotting corpses to rise from the soil.

The men wasted no time in getting rid of the ghouls.

Unbeknownst to them, the demoness was eyeing the three, looking for any weakness. When her eyes landed on Dante, a sick impish grin grew on her face.

She waited for an opening and pounced. She turned into mist and made her way for Dante. When she appeared in front of him, she used her magic to stun him for a moment. She placed her cold hands on the sides of his head and sang a haunting tune.

In an instant, Dante let a wrenching shout as tears welled up in his eyes.

Vergil and Nero looked in Dante’s direction as the cry. Vergil’s reaction was instantaneous: he made a dash for the demoness and used the Yamato to impale her back. The blade when through her body and the tip tore through her sternum, making her screech in pain. 

She let go of Dante and he felt to his knees. Nero rushed to his uncle’s side “Dante?!”

Dante didn’t respond.

“DANTE!”

Dante slowly glanced up at Nero, his tear-stained cheeks shining in the moonlight. Nero’s blood ran cold. Up until this point, he’s _never_ seen Dante in tears.

As Vergil made quick work of the demon, the ghouls disintegrated, signalling her death. As she died, she too disintegrated into mist.

Vergil flicked blood off of the Yamato and sheathed it before turning his attention to Dante. He knelt down by Nero “Dante?”

No response.

“Dante!”

Nero stammered “H-He’s crying”

Vergil froze. He gently turned Dante’s head upwards and sure enough: tears.

“Damn...” Vergil muttered. He quickly stood “We need to get him out of here. NOW”

He made a portal and threw Dante’s arm over his shoulder “Come, Nero”

\-----------------------

When they returned to the shop, Vergil tossed the Yamato to the side and pulled Dante onto his back, hooking his brother’s legs under his arms.

“Come on, brother” he grunted.

He trudged up the stairs with Nero in tow. He stood outside the main bathroom and he turned to Nero “I’m going to wash him up. Can you Get some fresh clothes for him?”

Nero wordlessly nodded.

After Dante was washed and put in fresh clothes. Vergil carried him to the small lounge room. He placed him on the plush leather sofa.

Nero watched on the sideline before stepping forward **“D-Do you want me to spend the night?”**

Vergil thought a moment before nodded “That would be best”

“Will he be okay?”

Another nod from Vergil “He will. The magic that the demon used just needs to wear off”

Nero was about to say something else when Dante let out a quiet broken sob. Vergil clenched his fist at his brother’s pain.

Nero licked his dry lips “Is there anything we can do to help him?”

“I... I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this...” 

Nero pondered for a moment “Hey... dad?”

“Hm?”

“I think I have an idea...”

Vergil perked up “What is it?”

“Question first: When you and Dante were kids... what did you guys do when either of you were upset”

Vergil thought for a moment before a reminiscent smile grew on his face “We’d build a pillow fort”

Nero said nothing. Vergil was quick to connect the dots “Are you suggesting that we build a pillow fort?”

Nero scratched the back of his neck “I mean... I think that if we do something that’s familiar to him, maybe it’ll help him?”

Vergil could see where Nero was going with this. He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at Nero thinking of a great idea.

He nodded and Nero rushed to get every blanket and pillow in the building. He returned with a large pile in his arms.

“Drop them on the floor” Vergil commanded “He was always particular on how it should be built”

“Really?”

He nodded.

**“Well... I’m gonna go grab some snacks and a movie. Can you manage to build a pillow fort on your own?”**

Vergil gave Nero a smirk “You are talking to an old master here”

Nero scoffed as he left the room.

Wasting no time, Vergil began the construction of the fort. He laid out a layer of blankets on the floor and piled some of the smaller pillows in a semi-circle.

He scowled. _I could’ve sworn that we had more pillows..._

He look over at Dante and saw him clutching one of the pillows in his arms.

He knelt down by Dante “Dante?”

He heard Dante mumbled something.

He listened closely.

“I killed you... I’m so sorry... I didn’t know... and I killed you...” Dante trembled.

Vergil’s eyes clenched shut. When he heard him let out a quiet sob, he gripped Dante’s clenched hands.

“You didn’t kill me, little brother. I’m here”

Dante mumbled “First dad... mom... then you...”

Vergil’s grip on Dante got tighter “I am here now, brother. I am not going anywhere. Never again”

Dante was quiet.

“You are not alone anymore. You have the women. You have a nephew. And you have me. Tuo fratello”

Those last words seemed to help Dante a tiny bit.

Nero returned with an armful of snacks and a movie in hand.

Vergil looked at the title “The Godfather...” he hummed “One of his favorites”

Nero smiled. He knelt down by Dante “We’re going to watch one of your favorites. How’s that sound?”

Dante was quiet for a moment before mumbling “I am a shit uncle...”

Nero frowned slightly “Dante...”

“Don’t really blame him if he hates me...”

Nero clenched his teeth.

“I even called him deadweight... what a piece of shit I am...”

Nero’s lip quivered as he said “You are not a bad uncle... I’ve encounter a lot of men who called themselves uncles...” Nero lick his dry lips “You’re one of the better ones... Zio Dante”

“Nipote...” Dante mumbled.

Nero smiled “The best damn nephew”

Vergil watched the scene with a small smile. The two helped Dante get situated between them and Vergil popped in the movie.

\--------------------

When the credits began to roll, Vergil looked over Dante and Nero. The had fallen asleep a few minutes prior. Soon after, he dozed off.


	43. Nero and Creampies NSFW (Nero x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the weekend, I was in a Nero mood and asked my followers on Tumblr to send me Nero centric requests. I was open for romantic requests, platonic, fuffy, smutty, family feels, whatever.
> 
> For this one, anonymous asked: First time ever submitting an ask so I'll be sneaky. How about headcannons for nero x fem reader and creampies? Not the edible kind 👀 spicy of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is different from my usual formats but KI hope you guys like it nonetheless!

  * When the two of you got intimate early in your relationship, he always wore a condom
  * No matter where or when things got heated, he always had at least one condom on hand
  * One night, you and Nero were in the middle of a heated makeout and things were starting to get hot
  * When the two of you were stripped down to your undergarments, you pressed your hands to Nero’s chest
  * “Wait”
  * He stalled his movements and he got a little concerned
  * “Is something wrong?” “Do you want to stop?” “Am I going to fast”
  * You were quick to alleviate his worry and told him
  * “How about we go with no rubber, tonight?
  * Your suggestion caused the poor guy to freeze and stutter
  * “A-re you sure?”
  * You nodded “I started taking the pill and I’ve recently gotten a stock of morning after pills… courtesy of our favorite weaponsmith”
  * _Dammit Nico…_
  * Nero scratched his nose as he blushed “W-well— if you want to…”
  * You eagerly nodded
  * Once the two of you were completely bare and you were ready, he eagerly pressed his length inside you
  * Now, Nero has always loved the feeling of being inside you. Something about the closeness of it all.
  * But HOLY SHIT
  * Being inside you with no rubber? No barrier? Just you and him?
  * **HO. LY. FUCK.**
  * He couldn’t help but feel closer to your than ever
  * When he came, he wasn’t sure why but…
  * He got curious and slowly pulled out of you
  * The second he saw his load dripping from you, he felt himself get hard again
  * His mind was just buzzing
  * Holy shit. He did that to you. That was all him.
  * You bit your lip as you clenched your inner walls, squeezing his come for inside you
  * he wasting no time pouncing you once more




	44. Rocking His World NSFW (Nero x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nero request
> 
> tyrythewolf asked: Hello, saw that your inbox is open can I get some spicy Nero x Reader for my friend? Go wild and do whatcha wanna do! Unfortunately she does not have tumblr but I will make sure she reads it ^^
> 
> In this fic, our dear reader is a guitarist in a band. On night, your boyfriend decides to surprise you and goes to a show!

You lounged in the back room of the club with your bandmates. Tonight was another show and from what the owner said, it was going to be a busy night.

You were slouched on the worn lounger, nursing one of the complimentary beers.

The band’s frontman, Alistair, had left to use the bathroom, leaving you with guitarists, Tom and Connor and drummer Stefan.

When Alistair returned, he had a smug grin and it was directed at you.

“What…” you asked

Still smiling, Alistair replied “Your boyfriend’s here”

You tense up “HUH”

“I saw him sitting at the bar when I went to go take a leak”

Stefan smiled impishly “Aaaaw. You’re boyfriend came to support you!”

You blush furiously “Shut up!”

When it was close to show time, the five of you made your way to the stage. As you walked over to where your bass was, you glanced over at the bar and sure enough, Nero was sitting at the stool closest to the bar. When he saw you looking at him, he waved with a smile.

You and your bandmates got ready and looked to Alistair for the cue to start.

“1! 2! 3! 4!”

—————————

At the end of the show, you and your bandmates were worn out. Alistair looked like he was about to crash onto the floor. _Poor dude…_

When you went through the club’s back entrance, bass all packed up, Nero was waiting for you. The moment he saw you he pulled you into a bone crushing hug.

“You were great up there, babe!”

You smiled “Thanks for coming to see us, Nero—” you stopped when you felt something hard poke your thigh.

“Nero?”

He nipped the side of your neck “Your energy on the stage… it was hot”

You snickered “Me sweating under those lights while playing bass turned you on?”

He nuzzled into your neck, taking in your scent “I could smell you from the bar, took everything in me to not jump you during the show”

You smiled “Oh Nero…” you lead him to your van “I don’t want to keep you waiting, let’s get back to my place, yeah?”

Nero rolled his hips against your backside as you unlocked the van.

———————-

The second the two of you entered the small apartment, Nero eagerly nibbled the back of your neck as you kicked off your boots.

You gently nudged at Nero, “Neroooo… at least let me bathe first. I smell like sweat and cheap alcohol”

Nero clung to you and whined “That’ll take too long”

You sighed with a chuckle “Alright… you win ya big baby”

Nero ran his hands underneath your shirt “You love me” he rumbled as he took off his own boots.

You chuckled as you lead him to your bedroom “Damn right, I do”

You barely had time to remove you shirt and bra as Nero shoved you onto the bed, stripping his own shirt in the process.

Within moments, Nero was on top of you. He gently pressed his lips against yours before taking you in a devouring kiss. not wanting to waste any time, you ardently parted you lips, allowing his tongue to explore the crevice.

He wrapped his arms tightly around you as sucked at you tongue, making you groan from the sensation.

He pulled away from you to remove your jeans. After struggling for a few seconds he mumbled “Fuck this” and he ripped them off along with your panties.

You glared at Nero “You, my dear demon, owe me a new pair of jeans”

Nero chuckled as he removed his own bottoms “I’ll get you some new ones and some leather pants, okay?”

“Leather pants? Really Nero?”

He smirked as he winked at you.

Once he was complete bare, he crawled on top you and brought his hand to your glistening folds “So wet for me. You that eager to get fucked?”

You scoffed as you rolled your eyes “Please. If any of us is eager, it’s you”

Nero smiled as he slowly ran a finger along your slit “No argument there” he brought his wet finger to his mouth and licked it clean. He groaned at the taste.

He hurriedly lined is length at your dripping entrance “Let’s skip the foreplay, babe”

Before you could even answer, he slammed into you until his hips were snug against your inner thighs, making you gasp and shudder.

Nero held up your thighs, giving his more access and a better angle “You rocked my world tonight. Now I get to rock yours”

You glared at Nero for only a moment before he pulled out of you and slammed back into you, making your eyes screw shut as you let out a keening moan.

Nero clearly liked the noise you made as he repeated the action a few more times before upping his pace.

As his thrust into you as a bruising pace, he pulled you into his arms and held you tight. You wrapped your own arms around him and dragged you nails down in back, making him growl.

The entire apartment was quiet. Nothing could be heard apart from the sound of skin slapping skin and sounds of you and Nero.

Nero’s thrusting got faster and rougher and you walls eagerly gripped him.

At the final thrust, spurts of hot cum began to coat you walls and his pace got even faster. You were NOT going to be able to walk tomorrow.

When he reached his climax, his thrusting came to a stop as his length painted your inner walls.

When the two of you came down from cloud nine, you looked over at him “NOW can I go bathe?”

Nero wrapped his arms around with a whine “Nooooo….”

You sighed with a smile “Do you want to join me? You pretty much destroyed me right now”

Nero snickered as he lifted you from the bed and brought you to your bathroom. He sat you on the toilet as he switch on the tub, making sure the water was nice and hot.

Once the tub was full, he place you in the tub and sat across from you.

As you pumped body wash on your loofah, Nero asked in a teasing manner “Need me to wash you?”

You glared at him and threw the bottle at his head “Dweeb”

“Love you~”

“You too, Nears”


	45. Lord of Hugs (Nero x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nero request.
> 
> Anon asked: How about just a simple fluffy hug from nero for a gender neutral reader if thats okay,he seems like he gives good hugs 🥺💙. Please and thank you💙

Nero stood in the kitchen of your flat making dinner. He had let you know ahead of time that h’d be here when you got off work.

From what you told him, this week had been a rough one. Shit clients. Shit coworkers. Shit boss. Shit mood overall.

Nero couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for you. While his job involved him dealing with demons and the occasional human during odd jobs. You, however, dealt with people full time. He knows from personal experience how shitty people can be.

His ears perked up at the sound of the front door being unlocked. He glance up at the clock. _It’s only 3… they’re two hours early…_

That little tidbit concerned Nero. He listened as you opened the door.

“Hey!” he greeted you “You’re home early!”

When you didn’t answer him, he got really worried. He peeked out from the kitchen and watched as you tiredly kicked off your work shoes and trudged into the living room. You stopped at the edge of the couch and crashed onto it face first.

Nero’s brows furrowed as he made his way towards you. He sat in the adjacent armchair and eyed you carefully. When you made to move to acknowledge him, he gently poked you “Hey… you okay?”

You were silent for a moment before speaking in a muffled voice “I finally fucking did it, Nero”

“Did what?”

“I quit that hellhole”

Nero’s eyes widened “Holy shi— really?!” you had expressed the desire to leave your job but you were never really serious. _Guess today was the final straw._

You turned your head to look at him “I quit my job when I have nothing to fall back on”

Nero frowned as he lifted your upped body and sat on the couch. He gently place you head on his lap and ran his fingers through your hair “You’ll be okay, Y/N. You sanity is more important that a job where people treat you like shit”

You sighed heavily “I know, Nero. But, now I just put myself at risk of being homeless”

Nero said nothing. You were right. Now that you had no job, you had no source of income anymore.

Nero perked up at an idea “How about you move to my place?”

You froze as you glanced up at Nero. You shook your head “I— I couldn’t. I really don’t want to impede—”

“You won’t. The boys are always happy to see you. Nico enjoys your company and Kyire sees you as part of the family”

You remained silent.

“Plus, this area is not exactly safe. By living with me, you’d be a helluva lot safer and I’d have one less thing to worry about”

You hummed thoughtfully. He was right on that one. Whenever Nero went back to Fortuna, he was always so worried about your safety and the fact that he was so far away from you.

You thought about for a moment “Well… if you really want me to move in—”

“I do”

You smiled as you nodded “Okay. I will”

Nero beamed at your answer “Great”

The two of you sat in comfortable silence before Nero pulled you up and wrapped you in a tight hug. You automatically relaxed in the embrace and nuzzled your face into the side of his neck.

“You so warm” you mumbled.

Nero continued smiling as he brought out is spectral wings and wrapped them around you, the energy from the wings warming you even more.

_Dinner can wait._


	46. Poker Night NSFW (Nero x GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nero request.
> 
> Anon asked: Hey, since you're in a Nero mood, why not some Nero x reader spice about them playing truth or dare, or maybe cards with the others and they keep making cheeky comments at each other until it gets too much. A neat detail might be if reader was playing dirty under the table if you get what I'm saying. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I got shit wrong about poker! I’m going off what I learned from Red Dead Redemption lol

Out all of Dante’s bright ideas, this was by far the best one. When he had suggested to to Vergil and Nero that they play poker, they shrugged but agreed nonetheless. There were no missions for the day and they were clearly bored.

As Dante set up the table, Vergil glanced at you.

He turned to Nero “Nero” Vergil spoke up “Would Y/N like to join us?”

Nero’s head shot up as he turned his gazed towards you “Eh… I don’t know—”

You answered Nero’s question for him by standing from the sofa. As you helped Dante set up, you said with and impish smile “I’m going to mop the floor with you guys”

——————

Fifteen minutes later and two games in. The four of you were clearly having a good time just talking and playing. Dante sat in the chair to your left, Nero sat across from you and Vergil sat on your right.

As Dante dealt the cards for the third game, he asked “So, Y/N how’s my dear nephew been treating you?”

“Dante…” warned Nero.

You smiled as you sipped your beer and sniped “Better than he treats you, clearly. I saw the bruises he and Vergil left after they kicked your ass”

Vergil smirked at your snarky tone.

Dante chuckled at your response as he finished dealing the cards. When you checked your cards, your heart jumped: a king and Ace of hearts. You showed no outward emotions and you sipped your drink.

“Dante. Vergil. Nero.” you spoke up in a serious tone.

Dante’s brows furrowed “Y/N?”

Vergil and Nero got looks of concern when you got serious.

“I went to the doctor’s the other day. I was diagnosed with awesomeness” you looked at Dante with an impish grin “You might want to get yourself checked out but I highly doubt you caught it”

Dante’s jaw dropped as Nero howled in laughter and Vergil clamped his hand over his mouth and snickered.

Eventually Dante joined in on the laughter “Damn, Y/N. That was a good one”

You a smug grin crossed your face at the compliment.

Dante took a swig of his beer before turning to Nero “Nero I swear, if you don’t marry them…”

Nero blushed furiously “THAT is none of your business old man!”

Vergil leaned on his hand as he tossed a chip into the middle of the table “It is very much our business. Dear Y/N is one of us. You should seal the deal and go forward”

Nero flipped off his father “FUCK YOU!”

Dante tossed to chips onto the table “Come on, kid. Bag ‘em, already”

Nero raised a fist at Dante as you uttered “Please. If anything I’M the one that bagged him”

Nero sputtered at your words as his father and uncle laughed.

As the laughter died down, you got a cheeky idea. Carefully, you lifted your foot nudged it against Nero’s leg. He slightly tensed up and looked at you. You only smiled at him and he smiled back as his attention went back to his cards. _Showtime…_

As he tossed a chip to the center, you gently pressed your foot between in thighs, making him jump slightly.

“Are you alright, Nero?”

Nero swallowed as he uttered “I’m fine. Just a jolt”

Vergil nodded as he went back to his cards. Nero glared at you from across the table as you grinned. Carefully you added more pressure to the growing tent in his pants, making his face and tip of his ears turn pink.

You tossed three chip to the center of the table as you rubbed the hardness. Nero has his cards in a deathgrip at this point.

Vergil tapped his finger on the table “Check”

You copied the action, still rubbing Nero’s hardness “Check”

Dante tapped “Check-a-roo”

Nero was tense for a moment before he weakly tapped the table “Ch–*clears throat* Check”

Dante gazed at Nero “You sure you’re alright? I look like you have a fever”

You answered for him “He’s been worn out lately from taking extra missions and odd jobs”

Dante hummed “Maybe you should take a small vacation, kiddo. Wind down a bit. Spend some time with Y/N”

Nero tensed up even more as you applied more pressure to the rubbing between his legs.

After a couple of minutes, you shoved your chip pile to the center “All in boys”

Dante raised his eyebrow “You really that confident?”

You smirked as he shoved his chip pile to the center. Vergil tossed his cards “Fold”

With what little control he had left, Nero tossed his cards “F–fold”

Dante grinned smugly “Show cards?”

Smirking, you nodded.

“1… 2… 3!”

You and Dante display your cards. 

Vergil looked over the cards and smirked “Well, well… looks like our future in-law has won”

Dante smirked at your cards “Royal flush”

You grinned at you dragged the large pile of chip towards you, still rubbing Nero’s rock-hard length “It was an honor playing with you boys”

Dante stretched out his arms as he stood “I’m going to order delivery. You two staying, Y/N?”

You finished the last of your beer and remove your foot from in between Nero’s legs as you replied “If that’s okay with the two on you”

Vergil smiled softly as he nodded “Of course. Having you and Nero over is always a nice change of pace”

Dante tussled Nero’s hair “Besides, we can help plan that future wedding”

You giggled as you help Dante clear the table “What? You wanna ride Cavaliere down the aisle?”

Dante scoffed as he rolled his eyes “Nah. Got a better idea”

As Dante made his way to the phone, Vergil took the pizzaria menu from the corkboard and looked over it. He glanced yup at you as you stood next to Nero and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Just your usual, Y/N?” he asked.

You nodded “And potato wedges and wings! Let me give you and Dante some cash!”

You dug through your wallet and pulled out a twenty and a ten. You place it on the desk, “Get two orders of wings”

Dante thank you as you went back to Nero “You look like you have a headache, hun” you fretted, though the impish smile on your face that only he could see told another story.

You pulled Nero up a led him upstairs “Come on, Nero. Let’s get you something for that headache”

———————–

You gripped the rack on the shower wall as Nero pounded into you from behind.

When you brought Nero to his room, he locked his door and tore off your clothes and his own. He dragged you to his the attached bathroom and shoved you in the shower and turn on the hot water.

He sipped the foreplay and slammed inside you making you hiss from the stretch. You love being manhandled like this.

When every thrust, your moans were muffled as Nero has shoved his fingers into your mouth.

At the final thrust you both came to your climax as he pulled out and spurts of hot cum painted your backside.

After getting clean, you and Nero changed into fresh clothes and dried your hair just as you heard Dante call from downstairs “Food’s here!”

The two of you headed downstairs to have dinner.


	47. Saved By Dadgil (Vergil and Nero ft Dante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nero request.
> 
> Anon asked: Hello. This is for your Nero requests. What if Nero decided to walk somewhere alone, maybe he had a fight with Dante or Vergil, it gets dark and he gets attacked by a horde which is too much for him. Then he's saved, I'll let you pick by whom. Hope this is okay, thank you!

Nero slammed the doors as he left Devil May Cry. _Seriously! How the hell can those two go at all the fuckin time?!_

_Nero was sitting in the lobby peacefully when he heard and father and uncle started to argue over finances._

_Nero tried his best to ignore them but when they started to get physical, that was the final straw._

_“Fuck you guys!” he shouted as he left_

After walking for a few minutes, Nero ended up at a small park. He plopped down on one of the benches and took a breather.

_I’ll let them work it out on their own…_

As he sat breathing in the cool autumn air, he sensed a nearby demon.

He shot up from the bench and reached for Red Queen, only to find it not on him.

“Shit…” he forgot to bring Red Queen and Blue Rose, leaving him vulnerable.

As he thought of what to do, demons had come from the shadows. Nero looked at what he was up against: three Lusachias, five Furies, three Baphomets, two Behemoths and an Empusa Queen.

_So much for a quiet night…_

Having no other option, Nero shifted to his demon form. He got into a fighting position as the Baphomets readied their magic and charged.

——————-

**Vergil POV**

After fighting for a few, Vergil and Dante had reached a compromise and Dante apologized for smashing Vergil’s mug “I’ll get you a new one. Sorry ‘bout that”

Vergil waved his hand dismissively “Nothing to worry about, brother. I didn’t exactly help the situation”

Dante let out a breath as he looked around the shop “Where’d Nero run off to?”

Vergil glanced where Nero once sat “He likely left when things started to get violent”

Dante shot up from the floor “Let’s go get ‘em, then”

Vergil nodded as he stood “Let’s”

Once they stepped outside, they immediately picked up on demonic energy, causing them to tense up.

The two took to the rooftops and scanned the horizon. Vergil turned his directions towards the nearby park “There” he sniffed at the air “Nero’s over there” He sniffed once more and snarled when he smelled Nero’s blood.

“Verge?!”

Vergil didn’t answer as he shifted to his Sin form with a bellowing roar **“HOW DARE THEY LAY THEIR FILTHY CLAWS ON HIM”**

Vergil immediately took to the sky and flew to the park in a flash.

Dante immediately followed after.

When Vergil got to the park, he scanned the area for Nero. When he spotted the horde of demons and an injured Nero, he let out an enraged roar and dove for one of the Behemoths. Using all of his strength, he split the large demon in two, killing it immediately as Nero fell unconscious. Vergil, having lost control stood over Nero and roared at the offending demons, flaring his wings while doing so.

Upon being met with a new challenger, the demons turned their attention to the blue devil before them.

As a Fury made an attempt to pounce on Vergil, a red flash knocked it to the side.

A fully triggered Dante stood at Vergil’s side, growling lowly.

The two hunter charged at the horde, ready to to kill.

———————-

As the last of the demons fell, Vergil’s self-control started to return. Not wasting any more time, he rushed to Nero’s side and assessed the damage.

Nero had deep gashes and bites on his body. The worst bite being in his left side.

Nero’s eyes cracked open and he glanced up at the blue demon.

 **“Father…”** the young demon rasped out before falling back into unconsciousness and reverted back to his human form.

Vergil rumbled at that one word as he gingerly picked up Nero. He looked back at Dante an they took to the sky once more.

——————–

After treating his wounds back at the shop, Nero was place in his bed for much needed rest.

For hours, Vergil sat in the nearby armchair and vigilantly watched Nero. He hadn’t even bothered to change into his sleep clothes.

When Dante suggested that Vergil go to bed, he was met with a snarl in response. Dante didn’t take the snarl to heart, though. He understood the reaction.

After a couple of hours, Nero’s wounds had completely healed, much to Vergil’s relief.

Slowly, Nero regained consciousness. He carefully sat up and nearly jumped from his skin when he saw his father sitting in the chair.

“Are you alright, Nero?” Vergil asked, worry lacing his tone.

Nero groaned as he stretched “I’m okay”

Vergil let out a sigh of relief “Good”

“What was that?”

“Hmm?”

“I could feel you completely lost control back there”

Vergil shook his head “I’m not entirely sure… one moment I could smell that you were injured and before I knew it, I had lost control”

Vergil pondered for a moment before a reminiscent smile crossed his face. _That must be it…_

“Father?”

“I seem to recall your grandfather losing control when Dante and myself were cornered by wild boars”

Nero’s eyes widened before smiling. _So it was paternal instinct then…_

Nero opened his mouth to speak but the grumbling of his stomach interrupted him.

Vergil smiled softly “Shall I call in that taco place you like so much?”

Nero eagerly nodded “If I have to eat another pizza, I will fucking puke”

Vergil hummed as he left the room to use the phone, relieved that the only son he has was safe.


	48. A Man and His Demon Boyfriend (Nero x Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nero request.
> 
> Anon asked: DT Nero and male reader, male reader finds out about Nero's heritage but instead of being scared he's like: 'Why would you hide something so gorgeous?!' Your choice if you want to add spice or something. Don't mind either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first male!reader fic! :O

If you could tell the whole world one thing, it would be how much you love Nero. Hell, words can even BEGIN to describe how much to love the hunter.

When the two of you first got together, he was nervous about the whole thing as you are the first guy he’s ever had ANY romantic feelings for. He, however, wasn’t your first rodeo, so you were more than willing to walk him through the awkward stage that come with any relationship.

The first time, his love for you truly blossomed was when he asked to take you out somewhere. You asked what he had in mind, he scratched his nose and admitted that he wasn’t familiar with your city.

You smiled and offered to take HIM out instead “I can show you the world~” you sang in a joking manner, making him laugh.

The pure unadulterated joy in his eyes warmed your very soul.

He eventually introduced you to his family: his father and uncle. His uncle is a very rugged man with many jokes to go around. He immediately warmed up to you but whispered the threat of violence if you ever hurt his nephew. You didn’t get upset about it though, that was just him being protective of family.

Then came his father. The man was so different from Nero but at the same time there were many similarities. He took you to lunch to get to know you better and what “your intentions” were.

Needless to say, after a lovely lunch. Vergil gave you his full approval with a smile.

When you returned to Nero, he was relieved to see you in one piece. You were quick to ease the tension by saying “I can see where you get a lot of your good looks from” making him blush furiously.

Still… despite the amazing relationship, you couldn’t help but feel that Nero was hiding something from you. You knew of his line of work but you couldn’t help that there was something else he wasn’t telling you.

———————–

You had moved into a new condo. It was closer to the bookstore you worked at and it was A LOT nicer. When you asked Nero for help with moving in, he immediately agreed.

You were putting away the dishware when you heard a knock at the door. You answered the door, revealing Vergil with two plastic bags in hand.

“Vergil!” you greeted the man “What a nice surprise! Come on in!”

Vergil entered the condo. He entered the assembled living room and placed the bags on the coffee table ans simply said “Housewarming gifts… from Dante and myself”

“Aaaaw! How sweet!”

Vergil smiled as he took out a pistol.

“What the—”

“From Dante” Vergil interrupted “Something to protect yourself”

You nodded. _No such thing is too much protection._

From the other back, Vergil took out a stone figure that was the size of a table lamp.

You cocked your head and you looked at the figure. The figure was of man. He donned some sort of head wear and held a gold candlestick and a gold moneybag in his arms.

“This is Clauneck” Vergil stated “He is a demon that brings upon good health, wealth and overall well-being”

“So… like a good luck charm?”

“In a way. Just show him respect and he will provide such luck”

You nodded as you smiled “Thank you, Vergil. That’s really thoughtful”

Vergil returned the smile as he asked “May I ask where Nero is?”

“Oh! He’s in the bathroom, unpacking” you pointed down the hall “Third door on the right”

Vergil nodded as he headed to the bathroom.

——————

**Nero & Vergil POV**

As Vergil entered the bathroom, Nero sniped “A demon statue? Really?”

Vergil shrugged as he helped Nero unpack “I fail to see the issue here”

Nero sputtered “Don’t see the—” he looked out into the hallway when he spotted you unpacking with headphones on, he immediately snapped his attention back to his father “You an’t just GIVE someone a gift like that!”

Vergil scowled at Nero “And why not? It’s for protection and good luck. And it’s been blessed with a protective ward that spreads throughout the whole house”

Nero growled in frustration.

“I still don’t see the big deal. He knows of your demonic heritage, why would this be any different?” 

Nero clamped his mouth shut.

“Nero?”

Nero remained quiet.

“Y/N… does he know?”

Nero shook his head.

“Why not?”

“I… I don’t want to scare him” Nero whispered with a trembling voice.

Vergil’s scowl turn into a look of understanding.

“What if he hates me?”

Vergil placed a comforting hand on Nero’s shoulder “Nero. He won’t hate you”

Nero looked at his father with unshed tears.

“Every time I look at the two of, I always see the same thing in his eyes”

Nero sniffled.

“I see unconditional love. Unrivaled by anything else”

Nero chewed on his lip.

“Tell him the truth. He deserves to know. You know this”

Nero nodded, knowing Vergil was right.

Vergil ran a soothing hand through Nero’s hair with a small smile. 

Vergil stood and got ready to leave.

——————-

**Normal POV**

When you spotted Vergil getting ready to leave, you remove an ear bud “Aaaaw! Are you leaving?”

Vergil nodded “I’m afraid I must. I don’t want to leave Dante alone for too long”

You giggled at the clear jab at Dante as you walked the older man to the door “Well, when this is all done, you and Dante HAVE to come over for dinner to celebrate. I’ll make lasagna!”

Vergil nodded with a smile as he bid you a farewell.

After Vergil left, Nero exited the bathroom saying “Bathroom’s all unpacked and nice”

You smiled wide “Oh good!. Now all that’s left is the new cutlery and bedroom!”

As you and Nero unpacked the last of the kitchen, Nero shoved his hand in the box. He grabbed onto something and immediately pulled pack with a hiss.

Your eyes shot up at him and gasped when you saw a large cut on his palm “Oh my god!”

Nero tried to alleviate your worry “Y/N! It’s okay! Just a cu—”

You ignored him as you rushed to get the first aid kit. When you came back to fix the wound, you gasped as you saw that the wound was already in the midst of healing.

You watched as the cut sealed itself shut and disappear as if it was never there.

“Nero…?” you asked wearily.

He didn’t answer you and looked away from you.

“Nero? What are you?”

“A demon… well… a quarter demon”

“A demon?”

Nero nodded as he continued “My grandfather was a demon knight that betrayed his kind to save humanity. He fell in love with a human woman; my grandmother and had two children with her”

“Your father and uncle?”

Nero nodded once more “They’re half demon which makes me a quarter demon”

“Was your grandfather human-looking like you?”

“Yes and no. He took a human form to blend in with the crowd”

“So he had a demon and human form? What about your father and uncle?”

“Same thing”

“And you?”

Nero froze “Same with me…”

“Can… can I see you’re demon form?”

Nero looked at you wide-eyed, frozen. He looked down before saying “I… don’t want to scare you”

You gripped his hand tightly “You won’t scare me” you assured him.

Nero was quiet for a moment before pulled away from you. He took a deep breath and flexed his muscles as his change into his demon form. You watched with great interest as skin turned to hard scale, nails grow into long black claws, his short hair get longer, horns grow from the top of his head and he teeth get sharp.

When the change was complete he opened his eyes and you gasped softly. His eyes, no longer the light blue you were used to, glowed yellow.

He stood nervously as you took in his new form.

“Oh my god…” you whispered.

His mind buzzed with fearful thoughts. This was it. You were going to be afraid of him and he’d never see you again.

“You. Are. GORGEOUS!” you exclaimed, causing him to jump from the tone.

“W-What?” he stuttered in a now growling voice.

You rushed over to him and walked around him, checking out every inch of him “Why would you hide something so beautiful from me?!”

Nero remained still, stunned at the look of wonder in your eyes.

“Look at you” you mumbled as you held his clawed hand “You’re gorgeous”

Nero blushed and scratched the tip of his nose at your genuine compliment.

You gently rain your fingers through his hair and felt around the based of his horns, causing a rumble to emanate from his chest.

“AND you purr?!” you exclaimed excitedly, still donning the biggest smile. You placed you hands on the sides of his face and kiss him all over his scaled face, causing him to laugh roughly and purr even louder.

After you had your fill of kissing him, you wrapped your arms tightly around him and held on tight. Nero was more than willing to return the embrace.

“You’re so beautiful”


	49. Uncle Dante (Nero & Dante ft. Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nero request.
> 
> Anon asked: Could you do one where Dante is hurt during a fight and Nero realizes just how much Dante means to him please? Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m being honest, I feel like there’s not enough Uncle Dante and Nephew Nero feels type of fics out there!
> 
> WARNING: Tagged gore in in this fic. Tread lightly!

When Nero had decide to visit Devil May Cry, he was surprised to find only his uncle lounging behind the desk.

“Hey, Dante!” he greeted the red hunter.

Dante lazily waved at Nero “Hey, kiddo!”

Nero looked around the lounge for Vergil.

“He’s out on a mission with Lady and Trish” Dante answered “Where you hoping to spend some time with your dear old man?” he teased.

Nero scrunched his nose as he flipped off Dante in retaliation of the joke.

Dante chuckled as the phone rang. He immediately answered it “Devil May Cry”

Nero flopped onto the couch near the desk as Dante talked on the phone.

After the call was ended, Dante look over at Nero “Got a job. You want to come along?”

Nero shrugged “Why not. I could kill some time”

Dante flashed a grin as he and Nero left the shop.

“So where’re we headed?”

“South side of the city. Client called in a panic about a demon infestation”

Nero nodded as he and Dante took to the rooftops.

———————-

When Dante and Nero got to their destination, they immediately tensed up at the demonic energy in the air. The knelt on the edge of a townhouse and scanned the small playground down below.

Dante frowned deeply when he spotted a pack of Furies, Chaos and Riots.

Nero’s brows furrowed “I was expecting pack of Empusas. Not these fucking lizards”

Dante scratched his chin thoughtfully. _This is not good… there are at least ten Furies down there… four Chaos… and… six Riots._

Dante sighed as he summoned his Devil Sword and stood “Well… we better take care of them, now”

Nero nodded as he readied Red Queen.

The two leapt towards down near the horde as Dante barked out a taunt “One hell of a party you guys are throwing!”

The demons turned their attention to the two hunters and began to growl and snarl at the two.

“Ohoohoohoohoohoooo” Dante chortled “So scaryyyy. So much for a warm welcome”

While Nero showed no outward reaction, he was grinning on the inside. He would never openly admit that he liked it when Dante taunted his targets. It made things interesting.

One of the Riot made a leap at Dante but the red hunter sliced the demon in half with ease.

At the sight of the fallen demon, the rest of the horde became enraged and began to attack the two hunters.

——————-

The Chaos and Riots were taken down with relative ease but only three of the Furies had been taken down.

As Dante took down four more, he looked over to Nero who was making quick work of two others. _There’s one more… where is it?_

Suddenly, a Fury leapt into view and got to pounce on a distracted Nero, claws and blades ready to kill.

“NERO!” Dante shouted as he made a break for the demon.

Dante managed to block the demon before it could harm Nero with its blade. Using his sword as a shield, he was at a stalemate against the demon.

Dante was so focused on the the one blade that he forgot about the other blade.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the Fury dug its other arm blade and claws into Dante’s abdomen.

Dante grunted in pain as the sharp blade and claws dug into him.

Snarling, the demon dragged its arm upwards, leaving deep gashes and cutting Dante open.

The demon ripped its arm out of Dante and the hunter collapsed onto the cold ground.

Nero had defeated the two Furies he was focused on when he saw Dante fall.

“DANTE!” he cried out. Upon seeing his uncle in such a state, Nero’s demonic side took over and he clawed at the demon with reckless abandon.

After Nero killed the demon, the shifted back to his human form as he rushed towards Dante.

Carefully, he turned Dante onto his backside and when he saw the damage, he froze.

In the middle of Dante’s abdomen was long vertical cut that was deep enough for Nero to see a tiny bit of his uncle’s guts.

“Dante!” Nero called to him.

When Dante made no movement, Nero got a sinking feeling in his guts.

Nero was in a panic. He had no idea what to do. Should he go and find help? Should he stay with his uncle, in hopes that he will recover on his own? Should he drag him back to the shop?

As he panicked, his mind buzzed with terrifying thoughts.

He might lose his uncle right here. All because he was distracted. His uncle might die. His uncle. The man who trusted him enough to carry on the business he created.

Memories ran through his mind. Memories of meeting Dante. Fighting alongside him. Receiving his own neon signs. Every precious memory.

A stray tear fell as he tried to stop the bleeding.

 **“NERO!”** a voice called out from the sky.

Nero turn up his gaze to see his father, fully triggered, land in front of him.

 **“What happened?”** the blue demon hurriedly asked.

Nero took a shaky breath as he stammered “Th–there was a horde of demons and everything was going find. One of them tried to attack me and—” Nero took another shaky breath “He jumped in the way and the demon did this to him”

Vergil examined the wound and rumbled **“He’ll make a full recovery. But we need to get him back to the shop”**

———————–

Back at the shop, Vergil worked diligently in patching up Dante’s wounds.

As he finished up, Dante slowly opened his eyes. He cracked a tired smile “Hey, Verge. Playing nurse?”

Vergil snorted as he rolled his eyes.

As he wiped the blood from his hands, he looked over at Dante with a scrutinizing look “Foolish, Dante. Worrying your nephew like that”

Dante chuckled, ignoring the pain in his abdomen “He’ll live”

Vergil frowned slightly.

“Is he okay?”

“Physically? Yes. Otherwise? That remains to be seen. When I arrived at the scene, he was in a panic”

Dante’s eyes widened a fraction “He was?”

“Of course he was, you moron! In Nero eyes, he almost lost a family member, tonight”

Dante’s brows furrowed as he slowly sat up.

Vergil sighed as he packed up the first aid kit “I called in for pizza. Should be here in a few”

Dante smiled softly “Thanks, Verge”

Vergil hummed as he left. The moment Vergil left the room was when Nero stepped in.

Dante greeted the young hunter “Hey, kiddo. Crazy night, it’s been, no?”

Nero remained quiet as he sat by Dante’s bed.

After few moments of silence, Dante scratched the back of his neck “Sorry for scaring you like that, Nero”

Nero clenched his hands into tight fists.

“Hey…” Dante gently spoke as he patted Nero’s head “You’re okay. I’m okay.”

Nero chewed on his lip before trembling “I thought you were going to die…”

Dante let out a small chuckle “Come on, Nero. You know it would take more than that to take me down”

“That’s not the point!” Nero shouted, causing Dante to tense up.

“You were bleeding out right in front of me! You were completely unresponsive and I didn’t know what to do!”

“I was fucking scared, Dante! I was scared that I would have to bury my uncle!”

Dante’s gaze turned downward. Then, he sat up some more and pulled Nero in a tight hug.

“I’m not going anywhere, Nero…” he whispered as he rubbed Nero’s back “Uncle Dante’s not going anywhere…”


	50. Comfort After a Nightmare (Vergil & Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Nero request from my Nero mood.
> 
> Anon asked: Could I ask for a Nero story where he's having bad nightmares about something that happened, and someone comforts him? Keep up the good work.

When Vergil and Nero had completed a mission that involved them taking out a demon that depended on heavy magic, all they wanted to do was crash on the on the grass and sleep.

Vergil took it upon himself to book a cheap motel room for the night to get some much needed rest.

After quick showers, Nero crashed onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Vergil huffed with a smile as he turn off the large light and turn on the small table lamp, planning to wind down and get some reading done.

———————

———————

———————

_Nero opened his eyes to find himself in Fortuna. He checked his surrounding to discover that he was in the grip of a VERY familiar statue. He got a sinking feeling in his gut and he looked upwards._

_“CREDO!” he cried out._

_On top of the statue, Credo face off against Sanctus._

_Nero struggled to get out of the grip of the statue._

_It all seem to happen in slow motion. Nero watched with tears in his eyes as Sanctus sunk the Yamato into Credo’s abdomen._

_Nero let out a howling cry as Credo fell._

———————

———————

———————

Vergil had been reading for about thirty minutes when he heard coming from Nero.

When he turned his attention to Nero, he frowned slightly at what he saw.

In the bed, Nero was curled up in a right ball, shaking ever so slightly. He was gripping his pillow tightly and, despite having his back facing his father, Vergil could hear the quiet sounds of trembling breaths.

“Nero?” he softly uttered.

Nero didn’t acknowledge him. The only noise he let out was a sad whimper. The sound alone was enough to make Vergil’s heart clench.

Whatever he was dreaming about, Vergil had to pull him out of the nightmare.

Just as he slipped out of bed to wake Nero, he boy shot upwards, waking up completely.

Vergil warily watched as Nero hyperventilated before placing and hand on his shoulder “Nero”

That got Nero’s attention as the young hunter took shaky breath and looked up at Vergil.

“Are you alright, son?” Vergil asked carefully.

Nero took a couple of experimental deep breaths before nodding “Yeah… just a nightmare…”

“Sound like more than a nightmare, Nero” Vergil stated as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Nero gripped the sheets tightly and a explained, trembling “I… I watched Credo die…”

Vergil eyes screwed shut at those words. He was well aware that Nero was there when Credo was killed by Sanctus. By his own sword.

Nero swallowed a sob before asking “Does the pain ever go away?”

Vergil sighed softly “I wish I could say it does. But, I’d would just be lying to you”

A downcast look crossed Nero’s face.

“But, while the pain may never go away. It does get better over time. You learn how to cope and deal with it”

“Is that how you deal with yours?”

“I’m learning how to deal with my demons in a healthy manner. One that doesn’t involve ripping off arms and skewering Dante”

Nero snickered at the dry humor.

Vergil was about to stand when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see Nero had leaned his forehead on his shoulder.

“Nero?”

“S’ry… I just…”

Vergil smiled softly as rubbed Nero’s head “I understand, son. Take as much time as you need”


	51. “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?” (Dante x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a Winter/Christmas prompt list that I reblogged
> 
> copper-wasp asked: Hi there! Could I request something cute with Dante & F!Reader for No. 20 - “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?”

It was a nasty swing. The Chaos demon had gained the upper-hand and swung its tail at you, causing you to crash into a shop. You recovered with minor scrapes and bruises and help Dante and Vergil complete the mission.

Everything was well until the three of you went to get the payment. As Vergil counted to split the cash, he noticed a large bruise appearing on your forearm.

When he pointed it out, it was hard to miss the way Dante froze.

After a quick visit to the ER, it was revealed that you had broken your arm and wrist in a couple of different places, which obviously meant it needed to be in a cast for a while.

So now here you were, snuggled on the worn leather sofa with Dante. No phone calls, no Morrison, no Lady, no Patty; just you and Dante.

You suddenly got a craving.

Slowly, you stood and headed to the kitchen.

“Where you off to, babe?” asked Dante.

You said nothing as you rummage through the fridge. You frowned with a sigh.

You headed to the lobby and grabbed your bag.

“Babe?”

“Going to the store and get a couple of things. You want anything?”

Dante quickly stood and grasped your bag “What do you need? I’ll go get it”

You raised an eyebrow “You sure?”

The red hunter nodded.

You accepted his offer “Alright”

Dante smile softly “What d’ya need, babe?”

“I was going to get eggnog”

Dante gave a curt nod “Anything else?”

You thought for a moment “Peppermint schnapps”

He flashed a smirk “Ooooh… we partying, tonight?”

You rolled your eyes as you playfully shoved his shoulder.

As Dante slipped his coat on, he teased “Be nice to your sitter, alright?”

You flipped him off in retaliation “I don’t Vergil appreciates being called a baby-sitter”

Dante shrugged with that cheeky smirk “He’ll live” and with that he left the shop.

You sat back on the sofa with a tired sigh. As you pondered on what to do, a book came into your view.

“What the—”

You glanced up to see Vergil holding out the book. After a moment of silence, he said “Figured you’d want to catch up on your reading while the fool is away”

You mumbled a quick thanks as you took the book. Vergil took his place behind the desk and continued his reading.

Feeling cheeky, you said in a sing song voice “Thank you, dear brother-in-law”

While Vergil showed no outward reaction, it was hard to miss the light dusting of pink on his face.

—————————————–

Dante wandered around the store until he found the dairy section.

“Huh… they sell the stuff by the gallon, now?”

Without at second thought, he place two large jugs of eggnog into the cart and headed to the alcohol aisle.

“Let’s see… There we are” he grabbed a bottle of the peppermint schnapps and went to go pay. As he passed by the clothing department, something caught his eye: a wide array of ugly Christmas sweaters.

In all the years Dante has been alive, never has he seen such a specific trend blow up like this. Still, he can’t deny the creativity on some of the sweaters.

Then he saw it.

With a mischievous gleam in his eye, he grabbed the sweater.

—————————————–

You were snapped from your reading when you heard the front doors open.

“Hey, babe! Got what you wanted”

An eager smile crossed your face as Dante placed the eggnog and schnapps on the counter. You planted a quick kiss on Dante cheek “You’re amazing, Dante!”

Dante flashed a grin “Heh. I know”

You noticed the extra bag “What’s in that?”

“Oh… just something for myself. I should put it away”

When Dante went to his room, Vergil stood to leave for the bookstore.

After he left, you grabbed two whiskey glasses and poured eggnog in each.

Just as you poured a little bit of the peppermint schnapps into each glass of nog, Dante came down.

Without looking up, you said “Made a glass for you”

“Thanks babe”

You were about to hand him a glass but stopped. Your eyebrows furrowed as he wore a shit-eating grin.

Dante was no longer wearing his usual red coat and dark shirt. Instead, he was wearing a sweater. [An ugly Christmas sweater.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fthewholesaletshirts.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F08%2F10223_4971_0x2-4.jpg&t=ZjAzMTc1ZGNmZjYxYmU0M2MwYzdlODA4N2IzNzA5ZmM3MGM4OWMxOSxNWjJaRXJlaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F636376613785878528%2Fhi-there-could-i-request-something-cute-with&m=1&ts=1607128466)

 **“Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?”** you asked with a laugh.

Dante glanced down as his sweater, still smiling “You like it? Saw it when I was at the store”

You tried to speak, but your laughter was too much.

As your laughter died down, you placed your hands on Dante’s face “God, you know how to make a girl smile”

Dante winked before wrapped his arms around you, planting his chin on top of your head.

——————————-

As you and Dante drank spiked eggnog, Nero stepped into the doors.

“What the fuck are you wearing?!”


	52. “But that carol doesn’t even make any SENSE!” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> Anonymous asked: “But that carol doesn’t even make any SENSE!” Dante x reader fluff, maybe while reader cleans and decorating the shop up?

Today was… rather easy. You and twins had planned to clean up the shop and get some “new” decorations for the Christmas party.

While you and Dante were checking out the decorations, Vergil went off somewhere. Dante and you found him in the toy aisle. The reason? Shopping for Kyle, Carlo, and Julio.

You offered to let Vergil do the shopping for his grandsons while you and Dante took care of the shop. An offer that Vergil graciously took.

After getting a few decorations, you and Dante returned to the shop to get the cleaning underway.

Before you and Dante got started, you brought out your small speaker and hooked it up to your phone. You put on a Christmas playlist to help make the cleaning less awful. You placed the speaker and phone on the desk and started to clean.

As you and Dante swept the shop, “Jingle Bell Rock” came on and Dante started to sing along, using his broom like a dancing partner.

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin’ and prancin’ in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it’s the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin’ in a one-horse sleigh!”

Dante continued to sing loudly and put on a show for you. You laughed at the display as you mopped the lobby floor.

An hour later, as you were cleaning the stairs, a dreaded tune started.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree”

“NOOOOOOO!” you screamed. You made a mad dash down the stairs and changed the song.

Dante laughed at your outburst “You really hate that song, don’t ya?”

You glared at Dante “You try working in retail during the holiday season and hearing that DAMN SONG EVERY HOUR OR THE DAY FOR FOUR YEARS”

Dante was still laughing but his eyes held a sympathetic look “Don't know how you did it without killing anyone”

“Believe me, it was difficult”

Another thirty minutes passed and another song came on:

“Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve  
You can say there’s no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and grandpa we believe”

“I’ll never understand this song” you commented.

Dante raised an eyebrow “What do you mean? The lyrics are pretty straight forward”

“But that carol doesn’t even make any SENSE!”

Knowing where this was going, Dante smirked as he said “Oh? Do tell, babe”

“What does someone’s grandma getting run over by a reindeer have to do with believing in Santa, though?” you asked “You’re grandma just got ran over by four-hundred pound animal and THAT’S what you’re worried about???”

Dante snickered as you continued your tirade.

“And letting your grandma leave the house drunk to retrieve her forgotten medication is bad enough, but then after she dies Grandpa doesn’t even care! He continues drinking and playing cards with cousin Mel after finding his wife was killed!”

Dante was in tears at this point. God he loved you and your rants.

Another hour later, you and Dante were putting up the last of the decorations when another tune started:

“You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows”

“THIS CAROL DOESN’T MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE, EITHER!”

Dante burst out laughing once more, falling to his knees.

“Poor reindeer bullied for being different. Then, as soon as they saw that he was useful, they suddenly loved him”

Dante’s laughter slowed down enough for him to say “You know, that’s something to think about”

“Right?”

——————————

After putting up the last of the decorations, you and Dante crashed onto the floor, tired. Lying flat on the now clean floor, the two of you finally had time to relax.

As you and Dante sat on the floor, the last tune of the day came on:

“Oh, there’s no place like home for the holidays  
‘Cause no matter how far away you roam  
When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze  
For the holidays you can’t beat home sweet home”

Without thinking, you quietly sang along to the calm rhythm.

Dante closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to your voice.

As he listened, his ears picked up the sound of shuffling. He opened one eye to see you laying on him, your head laying on his chest and still quietly singing.

He watched and listening with a warm heart as you sang:

“Oh, there’s no place like home for the holidays  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
If you want to be happy in a million ways  
For the holidays you can’t beat home sweet home  
For the holidays you can’t beat home sweet home…”


	53. “I swear to god, if you sing another goddamn Christmas carol…” (Dante & Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request
> 
> ajlovecraft asked: “I swear to god, if you sing another goddamn Christmas carol…” Vergil to Dante at their first Christmas back from hell lol

The things Vergil does for his brother…

When Dante told Vergil of the annual Christmas party, he thought nothing of it. Just a party with the crew. Then he saw Dante pull out some VERY familiar decorations.

“Dante?”

As if he read his mind, Dante said “Found a lot of these from the manor. Other I found being donated or tossed out by other people”

Vergil gingerly grasped a small ornament. Clay. Shaped like a small hockey puck. And a single hand print. He spotted a second similar ornament in the box.

“Dante…”

Dante said nothing.

Vergil looked through the box and found a few more ornaments. Pairs. One red. One blue.

Dante held one of the horse ornaments “I never really put these up if I’m being honest”

Vergil glanced at Dante “Why?”

Dante shrugged “Didn’t feel right to put them up…”

Vergil fell quiet, understanding his brother’s reasoning. He turned his gaze towards the window where the newly delivered Christmas tree stood in a metal stand of water.

Dante grinned “Welp. No time like the present”

—————————–

Decorating was nice at first. 

At first.

Then Dante decided to put music on. Christmas music.

At first Vergil didn’t mind. Just something to add the the overall mood and season.

Then Dante chose to sing along to some of the more… annoying songs.

As Vergil put up the tinsel around the walls of the shop, he tried his best to ignore the singing.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we’ve no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!”

—————————–

“I really can’t stay (Baby it’s cold outside)  
I gotta go away (Baby it’s cold outside)  
This evening has been (Been hoping that you’d dropped in)  
So very nice (I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice)  
My mother will start to worry (Beautiful what’s your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really I’d better scurry (Beautiful please don’t hurry)  
Well maybe just a half a drink more (I’ll put some records on while I pour)!”

Vergil inhaled deeply as he arranged the ornaments on the tree

—————————-

Two hours later and Sparda knows how many songs in, Vergil was at his limit.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tr—”

A blue spectral sword landed at Dante’s feet. Smirking, Dante looking up at Vergil, who was hanging lights on the walls

“Yes, Verge?”

“I swear on our father, if you sing another goddamn Christmas carol…”

Still smirking, Dante teased “Hehe… somebody’s got a humbug up his ass”

Vergil turned to glare at Dante before realizing something “You… you were being a pest on purpose…”

Dante chuckled “Guilty as charg—” he was interrupted when Vergil lunged at him, holding him in a head lock.

Dante made no attempts to get Vergil off of him. Instead, he started to… laugh. This just confused Vergil.

Before Vergil could even say anything, Dante simply muttered “Good to have you back, Verge”

Vergil froze for a moment before he released Dante from his hold “Foolishness, Dante…”

Dante simply smiled.


	54. “What do you mean, Santa’s not real?!” “No, you’ll burn the house down.” “It’s almost midnight.” (Dante, Vergil, & Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> shiranyaaww asked: 43, 45 and 46 combined with the Sparda bros and Nero. Idk Chrome, those prompt sound like the perfect chaotic Christmas eve gathering at Nero's House in Fortuna 🤣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be more fluffy that chaotic. But I like how it turned out nonetheless.

Upon entering Fortuna through a portal, Dante and Vergil were met with snow-covered rooftops and lawns.

With presents in their arms, they made their way to Nero’s home. The second Dante rang the doorbell, three little voices could be heard from inside.

“THEY’RE HERE!”

Dante chuckled softly “So adorable”

Vergil hummed in agreement.

The door opened to reveal Kyrie “Dante! Vergil! So glad you could make it!”

“Heya, Kyrie!” grinned Dante.

As Dante and Vergil entered the home, three sets of small footsteps came rushing.

“GRANDPA VERGIL!” “DANTE!”

The three young boys bounced at the twins feet.

“HI, GRANDPA!” “WHAT DID YOU GET FOR US, DANTE?”

The twins smiled as they held the wrapped gifts out of their reach.

“Boys!” Kyrie spoke in a reprimanding tone “Let Dante and Vergil settle in, first!”

The children calmed down and let Dante and Vergil place the gifts under the tree.

The twins picked up the sound of familiar boots.

“Hey! You guys made it!” Nero exclaimed.

“Hey, kid!” Dante called back.

As Vergil placed the gifts under the tree, Carlo came up to him.

Vergil smiled at the child “Hello, Carlo” 

“Hi, Grandpa”

“Do you need something”

“No” after a few seconds, Carlo asked “So what’d you get us”

Vergil gave Carlo a knowing smile “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow”

Carlo sighed “Aaaw…”

Dante chuckled “You tykes are just going to have to wait and see what Santa brings you tomorrow”

Julio giggled “Dante, we know Santa is not real”

Dante gasped dramatically “ **“What do you mean, Santa’s not real?!** How can you say that?” he gestured to Nero “In front of poor Nero!”

Nero scowled “HEY!”

The children laughed at the fiasco as Vergil placed the last of the gifts under the tree.

———————–

After relaxing for a bit and talking with Nero, Dante headed to the kitchen to see Kyrie hard at work.

“Hello, Dante”

Dante smiled “You need help with cooking?”

Nero was quick to shoot that down from the living room **“No, you’ll burn the house down!”**

Dante gave his nephew a pointed look as Kyrie giggled “I’m okay”

“Alright” Dante turned to leave but Carlo and Kyle tug on Dante’s hands. He noticed they were donning snow-wear

“Dante! Wanna play with us?”

Dante grinned at the two kids as he lead them outside with Nero behind them.

As they played outside, Vergil joined Kyrie in the kitchen “Are you certain that you don’t need help?”

Kyrie nodded “I have a little helper”

Vergil cocked an eyebrow for a moment before he saw little hands on the counter. Kyrie leaned back to reveal Julio.

Smiling, Vergil asked “You’re helping?”

Julio nodded.

“You’re a very thoughtful young man”

Julio blushed at the genuine words.

As Vergil turned to leave, the oven dinged.

“Oh! The ham!”

Vergil was quick to jump in “I got it”

After placing the ham on the counter and covering it, Julio tugged on his sleeve “Grandpa Vergil?”

“Hmm?”

“I need help with the mash’ ‘tatos”

Vergil glanced at a smiling Kyrie before nodding “Of course, Julio”

—————————-

After a hearty dinner, everyone sat in the living room just talking.

As Vergil listened to the conversation between Dante and Nero, he felt a few weights on him. He glanced down to see the kids all leaning against him, sleeping.

Dante smirked “Heh. Grandpa Vergil…”

Vergil ignored the jest as he brought out his wings and covered the children. He glanced at the clock **“It’s almost midnight.** No wonder they’re tired”

Nero started to stand “I’ll take them to bed—”

“No need” Vergil interrupted as he carefully scooped up all three boys and took them to bed.


	55. “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> varen-neoraven asked: Christmas prompt #20 (the sweater one) with vergil. (Yes im talking about his blue lined fur coat lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/CStorejapan/status/1329602863874523136
> 
> This is what varen is referring to. The outfit that Vergil is wearing is the subject of this fic

Lazily humming a tune, you wrapped the gifts that you got for the boys. That easy enough. The real challenge is hiding them. Dante has the curiosity of a kid whenever the holiday season comes around; Vergil is no better, he can act as proper as he want but he’s just as bad as Dante when it comes to his curiosity.

When you were satisfied with the wrapping, you headed to the closet that you shared with Vergil and wiggled a loose floorboard. Something that not even Vergil was aware of. You placed the gifts in the hiding spot and replaced the floorboard.

_Now to finish hanging the laundry…_

As you hung up the clothes on the closet, you heard Vergil enter the room. Looks like he’s back from Nero and Kyrie’s place.

“Hey” you greeted without looking at him “You’re back early”

“Nero was out on a job. So it was just Kyrie and myself”

“How is she?”

“She’s well”

“That’s good. I’m just about finished here. We can still make it to the Christmas walk if you’re still up to go”

“I am”

“Alright. Let me get ready—” your train of though came to a halt when you stepped out of the closet and saw what Vergil was wearing.

Vergil… Vergil wasn’t wearing his usual outfit.

He donned black pants the only went to his knees, black shoes and… _are those striped socks???_

The thing that stood out to you was his coat.

It was black coat, nothing unusual. A short coat. A belt wrapped around the midsection.

What really threw you off about the coat was the blue fur on the trimming of the coat. You have NEVER seen Vergil wear anything like it

“What the— **Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?”**

Vergil chuckled “Kyrie made for me at my request”

That threw you off even MORE “You— you requested it?”

“I did”

As the reality of Vergil’s words sunk in, he asked “What do you think?”

With smile, you replied “I like it. Honestly, it looks good on you”

Vergil puffed his chest out in pride.

“Alright. Let me get ready and then we can—EEP!” out of nowhere, Vergil bragged you and pulled you into an embrace, placing your head on his chest so that is was touching the blue fur on the collar of the coat.

The first thing you noticed was how soft the blue fur was. Without thinking, you returned the embrace and pressed you face into the coat.

After a few minutes, you hesitantly pulled away to get ready.

When you were ready to go, Vergil held out his arm, an offer that you accepted.

“Shall we?”


	56. “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” (Nero x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> varen-neoraven asked: "You're under the mistletoe stop stalling and just kiss" with nero (kyrie or reader, have fun!)
> 
> Made it Nero x Reader for all of the Nero lovers out there :3

To say that Nero was surprised when you offered to decorate the tree with him would be an understatement. Still, he was happy that you offered. This was your first Christmas with him and he wanted to make it memorable.

And that’s why you’re here now. Wrapping silver tinsel around the large fir while Nero worked on the lights. Kyrie and Nico were out getting some takeout from the newest restaurant and the three young children were at some snowball fight with friends, leaving the two of you alone.

“Thanks for coming out here, Y/N. I know the ferry ride from the mainland is a major pain in the ass”

“It’s no problem, Nero. I like being with you. My big cuddly demon”

Nero blushed furiously as he sputtered, causing you to giggle.

“Whatever…” huffed Nero.

You pecked his cheek “Love you~”

————————

After the ornaments were put on the tree, all that was left was the topper.

Nero dug through a large cardboard box and pulled out a light-up multi-color star.

Smiling, Nero looked at you “Ready?”

You eagerly nodded.

Using his spectral wings, he placed the star on the tree just as Kyrie and Nico returned, bags of food in hand.

Kyrie’s eyes lit up at your and Nero’s handiwork “Wow! You two did a wonderful job!”

You smiled as Nero switched the lights on, adding color to the room.

“Alright!” Nico exclaimed “Enough chit chat!. Time to eat!”

As Kyrie placed the bags on the counter, she said to you “I got you the fish and chips, Y/N!”

You pumped you fist “Alright! You kick ass, Kyrie!”

Kyrie smiled at your enthusiasm.

You and Nero stood at the kitchen doorway, watching her bring out the fried goodness. Then you noticed a gleam in her eye.

“Kyrie?”

Kyrie glanced above you and Nero. You followed her gaze and you smirked at what you saw. Nero looked up as well and he immediately blushed.

“Kyrie, you cheeky girl” you joked.

You turned to Nero, “You know what that means, Nero?”

Still blushed, Nero stuttered incoherently.

Nico nudged his shoulder **“You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.”**

Nero scowled at her before you grabbed his collar and gave him the biggest kiss.

After a couple of seconds you pulled away with an exaggerated “MWAH”

As you grabbed your food, you winked at Nero “Love you~” and you left for the dining room, leaving him stunned.


	57. “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> bumblingbriars asked: “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” Dante saying that, Vergil/Reader hehe

**Pa** rties were never Vergil’s thing. From the dinner parties that his mother and father would host to loud college parties.

So why is he here at a Christmas party? Simple. It was the Devil May Cry Christmas party and he was here by obligation.

He was thankful that things hadn’t gotten insane. Despite ever-flowing supply of alcohol, everyone seemed to be practicing restraint, tonight.

He wouldn’t openly admit it, but he liked having the makeshift family at the shop. Home for the holidays and all that.

You being here at the party made it easy, as well. You kept him grounded. He nursed the cocktail that Dante made as he watched you converse with Nero and Kyrie.

He took a sip of his drink as you made you way over to him.

“How you holding up, grump?” you asked.

Vergil rolled his eyes with a small smile “Surviving”

“Heh. Aren’t we all?”

“Still, I will admit that the festivities are nice. No chaos”

You looked over the party with a smile “Yeah…”

—————————–

**Dante + Nero POV**

Dante leaned against the wall, drinking his beer. He loved having people over for the party.

He looked over to the bar where you and Vergil were deep in conversation. Ever since the two of you got together, Vergil had eased up and started to smile more. Dante would be forever grateful for you being a source of his brother’s happiness.

Remembering something, he grinned impishly.

He made his way to Nero “Hey, kid”

“Dante” Nero raised an eyebrow “What did you do?”

“Nothing…. yet”

Nero frowned “Dante whatever you have planned…”

Still bearing the devilish grin, Dante pulled out a stick from his coat and extended it. Nero frowned even more when he saw what was tied to the end of the stick.

“Dante, no” sighed Nero.

“Dante, yes” Dante said with a wink.

Nero looked over to you and Vergil. Deep in whatever conversation you were having and a warm smile on his father’s face. And Dante was going to ruin it.

Hiding the stick, Dante made his way to the bar.

————————

**Normal POV**

As you and Vergil talked, you noticed Dante making his way over “Hey, Dante”

“He, sweetheart”

“Getting another drink?”

“You know it” Dante nodded as he made his way to the bar and started to mix a drink.

You turned your attention back to Vergil “As I was saying, I HAVE to take you to the Sapporo Snow Festival; elaborate snow sculptures, food booths as far as the eye can see and the events that happen during the festival are a lot of fun!”

Vergil hummed with a smile “I’ll hold you to that”

“Plus, we can avoid the crowds that come with a flight”

“Am I cheap transportation, now?” Vergil teased.

You simply winked with a giggle. You and Vergil were interrupted when you spotting something hanging between you.

You glanced up to see a small sprig of mistletoe hanging above you and Vergil.

Vergil followed your gaze and he immediately tensed up “What—?!”

“Ya know, **you’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss”**

You and Vergil turned to Dante to see him holding the very stick that held the plant. All with an impish grin.

With a scowl, Vergil growled “Dante….”

Using the open opportunity, you grabbed Vergil and pressed your lips against his, stunning him. He stared wide-eyed as the two of you remained lip locked.

You pulled away from Vergil with a small smile. The blue devil was still stunned by your sudden action.

After smoothing out his collar, you turned to Dante.

“Dante…” you grinned.

“Y/N”

Still grinning, you grabbed a beer bottle by the neck.

“Oh, shit—” Dante dodged the swing from the bottle. Laughing, he booked it through the front doors with you hot on his trail.

“GET BACK HERE! THIS WILL ONLY HURT FOR A MINUTE!”

After you and Dante were gone, Nero went over to his still-stunned-in-silence father “Dad?”

Vergil cleared his throat “I’m fine…”

“Caught you off guard, eh?”

Vergil hummed with a smile.

“God, I love her”


	58. “You know, when you said ‘Christmas party,’ this isn’t what I was expecting.” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> varen-neoraven asked:"You know when you said 'Christmas party this wasn't what I was expecting" with Dante

**Yo** u were taking your lunch break in the breakroom when your boss came up to you.

“Y/N”

You glanced up at her “Yes?”

“Will you be coming to the company Christmas party?”

You internally groaned before nodded “Of course. Where’s it going to be this year?”

“The King’s Orchid”

_Of course they book the most expensive place. Of fucking course…_

“I’ll be there”

———————–

As you trudged through the snow back to Devil May Cry, you debated on whether or not to fake an illness to avoid going to the party.

You shook your head. _No… boss is not THAT dumb._

When you stepped through the shop doors, you were greeted by your boyfriend, Dante.

“Hey, babe! How was work?”

“A drag” you sighed as you sat on Dante’s lap. You laid you head on his shoulder, inhaling his calming scent.

“Something happen?”

“Obligation”

“For what?”

“A damn party with the company”

“Where’s it at?”

“The King’s Orchard”

“The fancy place? Wow”

“I know… I hate places like that”

“Why not make up an excuse?”

You shook your head “My boss is smarter than that”

Dante sighed. He then got an idea “Want me to come along as your plus one?”

“Do you really want to? You don’t have to”

“And have you be miserable? No way”

You hummed “It’d be nice to have someone with me”

—————————

On the day of the party, you got ready in a nice outfit. Nothing too fancy.

Dante offered to dress nice but you declined.

“Give the uptight elite something to talk about” being your reasoning. Dante couldn’t argue with the impish grin on your face.

When the two of you got to the restaurant, Dante was confused by the lack of… Christmas fanfare.

**“You know, when you said ‘Christmas party,’ this isn’t what I was expecting.**

You shrugged “The company is only calling this a Christmas party because it happens to be taking place during the season”

“That doesn’t make it make sense”

“I know”

From the back of the restaurant you heard your boss call out “Y/N!”

You and Dante made your way to your boss and coworkers. You immediately noticed the countless empty glasses. _ARE THEY ALREADY DRUNK???_

One of your coworkers commented on the fact that you brought Dante with you “You brought your man!”

It took everything in you to not shudder.

For the next hour, you sat with Dante nursing a free beer. You weren’t really listening to the gossip and all your wanted to do was go home.

You felt Dante lean in and whisper “Wanna get out of here?”

You eagerly nodded.

You and Dante quickly left the restaurant and you took a deep breath of the fresh air “Thank god!”

Dante chuckled “Come on, babe”

After walking for a bit, Dante ended up taking you to Fredi’s.

The two of you took your usual spots at the counter and ordered your usual: Dante, his strawberry sundae and you, a big cheeseburger and fries.

You hummed in bliss when you took the first bite.

“Feelin better?”

“Much” you leaned on Dante’s arm “You’re the best”

Dante smiled softly as he ate his ice cream.


	59. “This is not for holiday cheer. This is blackmail.” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> lululandd asked: 47. “This is not for holiday cheer. This is blackmail.” vergil x reader? (´∀｀)♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Dante to the mix! It’s purely platonic and humorous, I promise!
> 
> Also some mild Dadgil content. I couldn’t help myself lol

Vergil growled and Dante huffed.

“Don’t cop an attitude on me, boys!” you giggled, snapping pictures on your phone.

When you had asked the twins for a favor, they were quick to accept. Vergil wanting to always make his beloved happy, accepted without any hesitation. Dante did the same, for you, his honorary sister.

Then they saw you bring out a large ugly Christmas sweater for two and fake reindeer antlers.

So now here they were, [stuck in this giant sweater](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhairsoutofplace.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2019%2F10%2Fbest-ugly-christmas-sweater.jpg&t=MzRiZDVlMThjMTJkNDE4NWRkYjIzMzllNDgyNDA2MjUwZmZlOGFhMSxHR1BtcFdTSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F636504260886102016%2F47-this-is-not-for-holiday-cheer-this-is&m=1&ts=1607129252) and donning fuzzy reindeer antlers while you snapped pictures with the biggest smile on your face.

Vergil growled “How much longer until I can get away from this fool?”

Dante glared at his brother.

“Not much longer”

After a few more snaps, you stopped “Done!”

In a heartbeat, the twins slipped out of the sweater and tore off the antlers.

Dante slipped on his coat and left the shop. You vaguely heard him mumbling about drowning his embarrassment in ice cream.

————————-

You sat on your and Vergil’s shared bed, scrolling through the countless photos. Your ears perked up at the sound of a freshly-showered Vergil entering the room.

Without looking up you asked “You wash off all of the Dante germs?”

Vergil huffed “I’ll never be truly rid of his filth. I live with him”

You snickered at the dramatic complaint.

Vergil lied next to you and watched as you scrolled through the photos.

“Have decided on one that you’re going to use?”

“Use?”

Vergil raised an eyebrow “Wasn’t all of that for some sort of Christmas card?”

You laughed “Oh, Vergil… **This is not for holiday cheer. This is blackmail.”**

Vergil frowned. He made an attempt to grab your phone but you held it out of his reach.

He stretch across your body to try and reach for your phone but you try your best to keep it from him. You knew that he could easily use his strength to get it, he was just playing at this point.

He ended up getting a grip on your hand that held your phone. He looked down at you with a triumphant smile. You peck him on the lips in hopes of distracting him but to no avail.

He grabbed your phone and began to tinker with it. Then he saw a picture of Nero. He opened it to see Nero covering in flour. It looked like he was helping Kyrie make cookies.

“When was this sent to you?”

“This morning. Kyrie sent it to me” 

Vergil gave you a questioning look “Send it to me?”

“On one condition: I get to keep the pictures of you and Dante”

“You can keep one of them”

You thought about “Eh. Why not. There’s one that I really like anyways”

After sending the picture of Nero to Vergil, you saw him immediately make it his wallpaper.

“You really are the type of parent who has a picture of his kid as his phone background”

Smirking, Vergil pulled up his gallery. Your eyes widened at the sigh of all the pictures of Nero.

“Oh my god, Vergil” you snickered “You’re such a parent”

Vergil chuckled as he pecked your forehead.


	60. “Did everyone else come with a date?” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> Anonymous asked: 72 with dante and fem reader 🤔 you can add another prompt with it as well if you like! Hope you're having a lovely day ❤

**Fo** r over half of the day, you sat at Dante’s desk going over the bills. It’s a dull jobs but someone in in crew has to do it. Dante procrastinates and Vergil gets distracted. That leaves you to deal with the bills.

It’s not as bad as it was when you first started to take care of the shop’s finances. When you first started, Dante was SO deep in the red, you wondered how the man wasn’t homeless at that point.

Now? The shop alternating from being in the green to the greenish-yellow; the banks and Morrison have repeatedly expressed their gratitude.

You checked the clock. _10pm…_

As you finished the last of the bills, Dante returned from what he called a “last minute job”.

“Hey, Dante!”

Dante slapped his hands on the desk “Let’s go out, babe”

That caught you off guard “What—? Where’s this coming from?”

Dante shrugged “We haven’t gone out in a while. Figured we could go out and pig out on burgers and cheese fries”

You immediately stood from the desk “You had me at cheese fries”

Dante laughed heartily as he led you out the door.

————————

When the two of you got to Fredi’s, you were surprised to see how packed it was.

“What the hell? **Did everyone else decide come with a date?”**

Dante chuckled “Guess everyone had the same idea”

Suddenly, Candy, the waitress, came up to you and Dante “Heya, Dante”

“Hey, Candy”

“Takin’ lady out?”

“Heh. You know it”

“It’s going to bit of a wait”

Dante turned to you with a questioning look. You nodded “It’s okay”

Within ten minutes, you and Dante were seated at the counter.

“Gonna go take a leak, babe. You know what I like?”

“I got it, Dante”

When Dante left, you ordered large sodas for you and Dante.

“What would you like to order for food?” asked Candy.

“Two of the biggest cheeseburgers and fries”

Candy smiled “You got it. Anything else?”

“Cheese fries”

“Comin right up, sweetie”

When Candy came back to talk, you asked her “What’s with the people?”

Candy leaned forward and whispered “They’re part of a swingers club”

Your eyes widened from the revelation “Oh…”

Dante came back just as the people were starting to leave and the food arrived.

As you and Dante ate, you couldn’t help but notice how quiet he was.

“Dante?”

“Hm?”

“You okay? You’re a little quiet”

“I’m fine. Just a long day”

When you and Dante were finished eating, Candy came by with a large sundae.

“What’s this, Candy?” asked Dante.

“On the house. Strawberries, chocolate sauce, almonds, chocolate shavings and a little marshmallow Christmas tree. For the both of you”

You thanked Candy for the sundae before digging in with Dante.

As you and Dante finished, he let you have the marshmallow tree.

You didn’t notice Dante digging into his pockets.

When you were finished, you glanced up at the clock. _12:35am…_

“Merry Christmas, babe…”

You turned your attention to Dante to see him sliding a small jewelry box across the counter.

“Dante?”

Dante said nothing.

You slowly opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a ruby in the shape of a heart, with gold devil horns and tail, all on a gold chain.

Dante help you put it on and your heart warmed at the [gift.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F61fONV2YxRL._AC_UX395_.jpg&t=Mjc0NDhhOTI5YjBkMzNhOGMxYjNlYzllYjIxYjZmZTkzMDE3ZjU0ZixxaGJHeG5ZdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcCRdWd5OV9-NjSkODJYF2g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fastral-space-dragon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F636523962002751488%2F72-with-dante-and-fem-reader-you-can-add-another&m=1&ts=1607129252)

“Thank you, Dante” you whispered as you kiss him softly.


	61. “You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa–” (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> Anonymous asked: reader x vergil with number 70? 🥺

Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

Vergil was an all powerful demon hunter. The last thing he needs is this feeling in his chest that blooms whenever he’s around you.

Oh, he knew full well what it was. He’s not that foolish.

A crush. A damn crush.

The problem? He confidant that you don’t feel the same way. Why would you feel anything like that for him? A monster that caused the death of thousands.

That had to be the reality of it. He was sure of it. Whenever you went on missions with him and his brother, it was clear to see how well you got along with Dante. Sure you were nice to him as well, but nothing like what you and Dante had. Vergil couldn’t help but feel jealous.

But he could never be angry at you. Never. 

After all, you deserved a lot better than a broken monster like him.

That’s just how things are…

—————————

Vergil sat in the kitchen, eating a small breakfast of toast and eggs. Dante was out on a job with the women, leaving you and Vergil at the shop.

He picked up the sound of you walking down the stairs.

You rushed into the kitchen a grabbed one of your canned coffees. You seemed to be going somewhere.

“Where are you off to?”

You glanced at Vergil as you took a large gulp of coffee “Just going to get some shopping done”

Vergil hummed, accepting the answer.

“You want to come along?”

Vergil’s head shot up “Do you want me to come?”

You nodded with a soft smile “Of course! It’d be nice to have the company”

Vergil felt his heart race. Ignoring the feeling, he nodded as he stood “Very well”

————————

After walking in the snow for a while, you and Vergil ended up at a candy store.

“Candy?” he inquired.

“I’m going to give candy bundles to everyone”

“Everyone? Why bring me along then?”

With a wink, you said “I already got your bundle a few days ago. I’ve only just decided to get bundles for everyone”

After talking with the cashier, you were handed six boxes of chocolate, all adorned with red and green bows.

When you and Vergil walked back outside, he asked “Where else do you need to go?”

“Oh, we’re done”

“What—you only needed to go to one place? Why bring me, then?”

You shrugged with a sideways grin “You look like you needed to get out of the shop”

Vergil sighed. You weren’t wrong there.

“Come on” you said as you grasped his hand “Let’s take a walk around the area”

Vergil wordlessly followed you, reveling in the fact that you were holding his hand.

After wandering around, you and Vergil ended up in a small plaza. The sun had gone down, so the large tree in the center was lit up.

You stared at the team with a gleam in your eye. Vergil couldn’t help but enjoy standing here with you.

You then turned you gaze to the various couples that wandered around the plaza.

You sighed happily “I love how the season brings out the romance in everyone”

Vergil remained silent.

“To hold and kiss someone in the snow… that’s the dream”

Vergil could feel his heart wrench as he frowned.

“You should grab the opportunity when it happens, then. Dante seems rather fond of you” he said in a sad tone.

“Vergil…?”

Vergil didn’t stop “You two deserve to be happy. Even if nothing happens between the two of you, **you’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa–”**

Vergil was interrupted when you yanked his collar and pulled him in to most passionate kiss.

For a few moments, he stood frozen. After those moments however, he sunk into the kiss and wrapped you in a warm embrace.

He was elated to have you in this moment. Right here, in the snow, under these lights.


	62. “You. Me. Snowman. Now.” (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> sanguinetii asked: 3. "You. Me. Snowman. Now." For Dante and the reader? 🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of DMC3

You watched the falling snow from inside the shop, thankful that Dante paid the heating bill.

You turned to look up the stairs towards the bedroom. Ever since the incident with that tower, Dante had spent his days inside. He really only went outside to take care of jobs but that’s really it. His routine consisted of waking up, eating, sleeping at the desk, taking jobs, coming home, eating, drinking, occasionally making love to you, and sleeping.

You knew what happened on that tower. He had told you everything. You also knew that he blames himself when in reality, he wasn’t. Not even Vergil, the brother who had decided to go to Hell, wasn’t to blame.

Still, it did nothing to help Dante. Each day, you could see the man getting worse.

As you continued to watch the snow, you suddenly got an idea.

You headed for the shared bedroom to find him still sleeping.

As you dug through the closet, you heard shuffling coming from the bed. You glanced back to see him watching you through tired eyes.

“Come on, Dante” you spoke up “We’re going out”

Dante groaned as he turned over to go back to sleep.

You let out a sad sigh. You knelt on the bed and gently nudged him “Dante…”

Silence.

“Please, Dante? You’ve spent months inside the shop… we don’t even have to go anywhere far. We can just hang right outside the shop”

More silence.

“I miss you, Dante” you sniffled.

Dante’s head shot up at the sound of your sniffling. He sat up and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m sorry, babe…”

You returned the embrace.

He pulled away “Alright. Let’s go”

Smiling, you said “Hold on, mister. You need to dress warmly”

Dante chuckled “Come on, babe. You know I run warm. Demon blood and all”

He wasn’t wrong there.

“Plus, wouldn’t you want to see this hod bod?”

“Yeah. ONLY me, Dante. Rather not have other woman stare at you”

“Heh. Didn’t peg you as the jealous type”

“Only for you, my red demon”

————————-

When Dante was ready, you decided to hang out just outside the shop, as you had planned on making a big batch of cocoa for the two of you.

Once outside, you noticed a large pile of snow. You got an idea.

“Dante?”

“Hm?”

**“You. Me. Snowman. Now.”**

“Heh. You got it, babe”

After a few minutes, you and Dante made two snowmen.

When you were done with yours, you noticed Dante inspecting his.

“Dante?”

“Hmm…. it’s missing something”

“Missing something? Like what?”

Dante thought for a moment before he perked up. Grabbed large handfuls of snow, he added to the chest until he made…

Boobs. He gave his snowman, or should you say snowwoman, large snow-boobs.

You burst out laughing at his artwork.

“Dante!”

“It’s art!” he joked as he did a chef’s kiss.

After messing around in the snow for a little longer, you and Dante headed inside and soaked in a hot bath together..

Dante held you tight with a smiled “You’re the best, babe…”

You smiled “I do it because I love you”

“Heh… love ya, too”


	63. “How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?” (Dante x Reader x Vergil(?))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> Anonymous asked: 21 with SDT!Dante, SDT!Vergil and fem reader! *The brothers are pining for reader and no relationship is set = competition*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little suggestive at the end. Nothing obvious but the implications are there.
> 
> Also, while it's not in your face, there's implied polyamory, too.

You smiled as you wrapped the last of the presents. You just love spoiling the twins. After everything they’ve been through, they deserve to feel loved in every way.

From good them a big breakfast to spontaneously getting them new clothes, you just love spoiling them.

To outsiders, they think it’s because you care deeply about the two men that saved you countless times. While that was true, there was another reason.

You love them. Not in the familial sense, no.

You are deeply in love with the both of them. Not one of them. No. Both of them.

But it wasn’t a huge problem. You just shove those feelings down and hide them. The last thing you want to do is ruin what you have with the twins.

Besides, they likely didn’t see you that way. With all of the kindness you have shown them over the years, they likely see you as the sister they never had.

After you wrapped the last of the gifts, you looked over the four presents, each wrapped in red and blue wrapping respectively.

—————————

**Dante + Vergil POV**

Dante stretch as Vergil killed the last of the demons.

As Vergil shook the blood from the Yamato, he turned to Dante “Shall we get our pay, brother?”

“Yeah. Let’s go”

After getting their pay, they got ready to leave.

Dante cricked his neck with a smile “Man… can’t wait to get back to the shop. I’m gonna give sunshine the biggest kiss”

Vergil scowled at his brother as he challenged “Not if I get to her first”

With a smirk, Dante raised an eyebrow “Wanna race for her? Winner gets to have her”

Vergil smirked, showing his fangs “Let’s…”

“321GO!” Dante quickly shouted and in and instant, he shifted to his Sin form and took to the sky.

“DANTE!!!” Vergil roared as he shifted to his Sin form and followed.

From the ground, it was just two streaks of red and blue light. Faster than any jet.

As Dante flew, confidant in his victory, Vergil shoved him aside, getting ahead of him.

 **“VERGIL!”** he roared.

Dante shoved Vergil back and Vergil repeated the action.

The two continued to shove one another until they were flying above a plaza, in plain view of people, causing the humans to scream from the sight of two large demons.

They ended up flying through lines of tinsel that was hanging, their horns, spikes, and tail snagging the shiny material.

 **“LET’S FINISH THIS, LITTLE BROTHER!”** Vergil snarled.

 **“HA! HOPE YOU’RE READY TO LOSE!”** Dante rumbled in response.

Without noticing, they crashed through the large doors of the shop and onto the floor.

Dante growled in victory **“I WIN!”**

Vergil snarled in response **“YOU DID NOT! I DID!”**

Dante got into a fight position, claws ready **“WANNA SETTLE THIS?! DEVIL TO DEVIL?”**

Vergil got ready to pounce.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!”

————————————

**Normal POV**

You were in the basement doing some cleaning when you heard a loud crash. You immediately tensed up thinking, the shop was under attack. Then you heard to VERY familiar voices. Voices that were ready to fight their differences out.

_Nopenopenopenopenope_

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!” you shouted

You made it to the shop’s main level to see Dante and Vergil in their Sin forms, getting ready to fight. The first thing you noticed was that they were covered n tinsel.

“Well?!”

The twins fell silent.

You sighed before asking **“How the hell did the two of you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?”**

Vergil rumbled **“We… flew through some hanging tinsel over one of the plazas…”**

Dante rumbled, confirming Vergil’s statement as the truth.

You sighed with a smile “Come on. Let’s get that off”

Using you smaller, more intricate hands, you untangled the tinsel from the boys’ spikes and horns and Vergil’s tail.

“Mind telling me how this happened? You two are usually flawless in flight”

The twins were quiet.

Vergil was the one to speak up **“We raced for your hand”**

That… was not the answer you were expecting “Huh?”

Dante added **“We raced. The winner got to have you”**

As the reality of the fact that your doubts of the boys’ thoughts about you dissipated, you sighed “I’m not some possession to be won”

The twins looked away in shame.

 **“God I’m a dumbass…”** Dante rumbled.

**“That makes two of us, brother…”**

After you got all of the tinsel off of the two devil and tossed it, you made your way up the stairs “Going to shower”

The boys watched as you headed upstairs.

You stopped. You turned to look down at them.

“By the way, I’m sure your mother told you this a lot, so I’m going to say it as well”

The twins cocked their head, curious.

“Sharing is caring” you said with a wink. And you promptly left for the shower.

After you left, the twins looked at one another.

With loud purrs they made their way up the stairs. Vergil used the stairs, while Dante clambered up the railing.

You smirked when you heard the sound of clawed footsteps down the hall.


	64. “I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Claus." (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request.
> 
> superluckystar asked: 11. With vergil and reader. Its something exactly he'd say. But you know he can't say no to your puppy eyes.

It’s official. Malls are not Vergil’s thing. No scratch that. Malls during the holiday season are not Vergil’s thing. He doesn’t mind malls during the normal season. The holiday season made the mall a special kind of hell.

Still, he couldn’t deny the convenience of having all of the shops in one place. Plus, you had decided to go to the outdoor mall. You know Vergil isn’t fond of enclosed spaces with a lot of people. He’s grateful that you thought of him.

After wandering around the mall for a few hours, you and Vergil had completed all of the Christmas shopping.

As the two of you ate at the food court, he asked “Is there anything else that needs to be done?”

“Just one more thing and then we can go home”

Vergil nodded.

———————-

After following you some more, the two of you ended up where a man dressed as Santa Claus was. The man sat in a plastic ornate chair, surrounded by “elves” and a fantasy Christmas town type of setting surrounded the man and “elves”. Countless children and fun teenagers took turns sitting on his lap, telling him what they wanted and taking a picture.

Vergil turned to you with a questioning look “Love?”

“Vergil”

“Why are we here?”

You smiled impishly at Vergil’s question. He was confused for a moment. Then he realized why you were smiling.

“No”

“Come on, Vergil. Take a picture with Santa!”

Vergil growled “I will not”

“Please?”

**“I’m a grown adult. I will not take a picture with Santa Claus.”**

You gave Vergil a pleading look “Come on, babe… Please”

Vergil tried his best to resist the sad look you were giving him. He growled and look away for moment. He glanced back at you to see the same sad look.

He groaned loudly “Fine”

In an instant, the sad look was replaced by a look of satisfaction.

After waiting in line, it was Vergil’s turn. With tense shoulders, he made his way to the jolly red man.

After a few tense moments, he sat on Santa’s lap.

“HO HO HO! What would you like this year, young man?” asked “Santa”.

Vergil remained quiet with arms crossed across his chest.

“Santa” leaned into whisper to Vergil “I’m so sorry, man…”

“The things I do for love…” Vergil mumbled, watching you giggle at his misery.

“Santa” nodded sympathetically “I know how it is…” he immediately got back into character “Smile for the camera, young man!”

The “elf” behind the camera took a the picture of a smiling “Santa” and a scowling Vergil.

When it was over, Vergil shot up from “Santa’s” lap and left to meet up with you.

As he got closer, he could hear you buying multiple copies of the photo.

“Yeah, I’ll take a wallet photo, three of the small frame photos, and one of the bigger photos”

The “elf”, a young woman, smiled “You got it! It’ll just be a few moments”

Vergil groaned “Are you happy, now?”

You smiled “Yup!”

The “elf” came back with an envelope of photos “Here you go!” she glanced at Vergil and then at you “You’re so lucky to have a boyfriend who’ll do something like that for you”

You held Vergil’s hand “He’s the best”

Vergil puffed out his chest at the compliment and you bragging about him.

As the two of you left the mall, Vergil said “Dante hears of none of this”

You chuckled “That’s why I bought multiple copies Vergil”

Vergil let out a growling sigh “The things I do for you…”

“You love me”

Another sigh “I do…”


	65. winter power outage, unexpectedly spending the holidays together, “Do NOT throw that snowball or else!” (Vergil x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request.
> 
> ajlovecraft asked: 54, 62 and 71? For Vergil and f.reader?

You hate the apartment complex that you live in. From shitty neighbors to a landlord that doesn’t give a shit, it’s awful.

Still, you really don’t have anywhere else to go. So you just stick through it.

Especially now.

The shitty landlord had “forgotten” to pay for the building’s utilities and that lead to to he building’s power being shut off… in the middle of winter.

As you sat on the couch, bundled in blankets trying to stay warm, you heard knock at the door.

“Coming…” you called out weakly.

You opened to the door to reveal Vergil.

“Hey, Vergil”

With a cocked eyebrow, he asked “Is there something wrong with the building? It’s colder than a banker’s heart”

You shook your head “Power outage”

Vergil scowled “Another one?” he stepped into your apartment and he visibly shivered “My love! It’s freezing!”

You shrugged “I’m making do”

Vergil shook his head as he took your hand “Pack a bag. You’re staying at the shop”

You tried to turn him down “N-no… It’s okay”

Vergil squeezed your colder hand tighter “I insist. Dante had a heating system installed, so the building is warm. Much warmer than this”

You pondered for a moment before nodding “Okay… I’ll come along”

Vergil smiled softly and he help you pack a couple of bags.

As you packed you said “Looks like I might be spending Christmas with you and Dante”

“And I welcome that” Vergil responded “I’d rather have you safe and warm where I can see you, anyway”

You smiled at Vergil’s words. _He’s so sweet…_

———————-

At the shop, Vergil unpacked your bag in his bedroom.

“You expecting cuddles at night?” you teased.

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he smirked “If I seem to recall, you’re the one who always demands them when I come over”

“And don’t you forget it”

Vergil chuckled.

As you wondered around his room, you noticed light snowfall outside “Oh! More snowing?”

Vergil glanced up at the window “It appears so”

You pulled on Vergil’s hand “Let’s go outside for a bit?”

“Weren’t you just complaining about the cold?”

“Indoor cold is different from outdoor cold. Plus, we can sit in a hot bath afterwards”

Vergil hummed with a smile “With an offer like that, how can I say no?”

When the two of you were outside, you wandered around the surrounding area, kicking up snow. You spotted a pile of snow. You looked at it. Then at Vergil. Then back at the snow. An evil idea came to you head.

As you made a snowball, you heard Vergil **“Do NOT throw that snowball or else!”**

You glanced at him to see him giving you a look.

You sighed “Fine…”

When he turned away, you quickly made the snowball and got ready.

You threw the snowball as hard as you could.

It hit him square in the back.

He quickly turned around to see with with that smug grin he loved so much.

“My love…” he growled as he made a snowball “You have made a grave mistake”

“Let’s go, Vergil!” you shouted as you made a second snowball.

For the next hour, you and Vergil were locked in a mild snowball war. You’re heart warmed at the unadulterated fun and the genuine smile on his face.

When the two of you went back inside, you got in a hot bath.

During the soak, you ended up falling asleep in the hot water. Vergil helped you out of the tub and put you in warm clothes.

After putting you to bed, he changed into his sleep clothes and got under the covers with you. He pulled you into his arms and fell asleep with you.


End file.
